Out of All of the People in the World, WHY ME!
by Elvin BlueEyes
Summary: The usual. Girl falls in M.E. and goes on the adventure that everybody else wants to go on and causes nothing but madness. And she also finds the meaning of growing up. First story so be nice. This is a MarySue, so if any of you don't like em' don't re
1. Default Chapter

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.!!! This is my first story so be nice.

I SHALL NOT MAKE THIS A MARY SUE

The rating may go up in time due to some bad words but right now it is PG. Now without further to do, I give you: Out of All of the People in the World, WHY ME!!!

**_Italic _is elvish**

"You know I don't speak Spanish, You know I don't speak Spanish, You know I don't speak Spanish, You know I don- "

"Jess quit playing with the DVD player!!!!!, it's getting REALLY ANNOYING"

"But Mom that part is really funny." whined a 15 year old girl in the living room.

"No It WAS really funny, now you have just mad it really ANNOYING!!!!"

"OK fine I'll put in a different one."

"Thank you"

Jessica goes over to where the DVD movies are, switches from Anchorman to her favorite movie of all time. She skips a couple of chapters until she comes to one of her favorite scenes. "This is no mere Ranger, This is no mere Ranger, This is no mere Ranger, This is no mere Ranger, This-"

"Jess?"

"Yes mom?"

"Why child?"

"Because you love me and you will never get rid of me because you love me"

At that she had to admit it. She did get on her nerves but she is her daughter and she loved her. "Are you going to bed any time soon?"

"What time is it?"

"9:30 pm"

"Yeah I just might do that. Night mom."

"Night child, sleep tight"

3 hours had passed and everyone was fast asleep except for Jessica. The night before she had a dream about the Lord of the Rings. She dreamt that she was with everyone and causing the one thing she does best. Madness. She did admit that that was her favorite thing to do. Just driving everyone up the wall.

She hoped that she would have that same dream again. Not because of causing madness, but because she felt like she was free of stress and just doing what she liked to do without anybody giving a damn. Of course there was a limit for her it seems.

Jessica sighed and rolled over on her side. Until she was fast asleep.

The next morning Jessica woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon as always. Got out of bed as lazy as possible, stretched, brushed her hair and went out into the living room to find everybody else waiting for her. But instead, there was a little sticky note on the T.V. that said:

"Mom, Dad and Scott went out, will be back before dark."

"Must be getting a really early head start on Christmas presents, oh well the house is all for MMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!"

She tried to do the Gollum expression but failed horribly.

"OK what to do first, mmmmm I know!!!!" She ran over to the DVD player and popped in The Lord of the Rings. "Home made marathon here I come."

After seeing The Fellowship and Two Towers special edition non stop, she couldn't help but fall asleep. Shocking isn't it?

She woke up to find the warmth of the sun shining down on her face, trees overhead, birds singing and the wind blowing making it a perfect day. Then it hit her.

"OOOOOOOOKKKKKKK, this is weird."

She got up and looked around from where she was standing.

"Yup, I'm not in California anymore."

"Who are you?" came a voice from somewhere she was standing.

"Holy crap I swear that I am just an innocent 15 year old girl who would never hurt a fly, well actually I would because you know how annoying they can be and possibly spiders and other creepy crawlies but that's not the point. The point is that I have no idea what the point is."

Silence

"Oh that God he, she, it, is gone" Jessica start to move away.

"I didn't say you can move, now halt"

"Ok fine by me"

Now let me give you a brief description on what she is going through: 1-waking up in a place you know in not your comfortable couch is quite scary. 2-All of a sudden, the trees start talking to you, 3- Getting the shit scared right out of yea because you are thinking that you will probably never see your parents and your little brother who is only one minute younger than you again.

"_What do you think we should do with it?" (_We shall call him elf A)

"_Well, for one, we shouldn't call it an it, clearly she's a women in odd clothing."_(elf B)

"_Should we take it I mean her to see Lord Elrond?" said A_

"_I think that would be wise. Do you all agree?" _said B

Elf B looks at what seems to be about 15 elves and they all shake their heads in seeing that that is there only option.

"_Alright I will see if it will cooperate, I mean her." _Said B

He jumps down in front of Jessica.

"Wow your hot"

Elf B just stares. Then he looks up in the trees to his other companions who are all as confused as he is.

"Excuse me my lady but are you alright?"

"Couldn't be any better, you?"

"My lady would you please come with us, we must take you see Lord Elrond."

"Sure ok wh- say that again, who am I seeing?"

"We are taking you to see Lord Elrond"

Now most of you would probably have fainted by now, but no not this girl, this girl's strong. She stared in complete shock and THEN fainted.

Now a lot of you will probably write: OMG this is the worst first story ever written. You should never write again. Although I hope you wouldn't.

Just to let you all know, I suck at beginnings but they will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.!!! This is my first story so be nice.

I SHALL NOT MAKE THIS A MARY SUE

The rating may go up in time due to some bad words but right now it is PG. Now without further a do, I give you: Out of All of the People in the World, WHY ME!!!

**_Italic _is elvish**

"_My lord, she's waking up."_

Jessica slowly opens her eyes....... but then she sits straight up "I LOVE ICE CREAM!" And then falls back down to dream land.

"_That...was...odd, do you think it's a side effect? Since it er she is nothing we have ever seen before._"

A tall figure was standing next to the elf that just spoke. He had dark brown hair that ended in the middle of his back, and wore a silver circlet on his head. And he had the oddest looking eyebrows anyone has ever seen.

"_I don't think so, it could be but maybe she's just odd. But I think NOW she's starting to wake up."_

They both look at the thing or girl that was beginning to wake up, she stretched, did a very BIG yawn, rubbed her eyes and began to sit up as slowly as possible.

"_Strange, I never knew that some things could be so slow in the morning, im pretty sure that a dwarf can beat her getting out of bed, he probably would have been dressed and eaten breakfast by now."_

They both nod in agreement.

Hearing voices, Jessica was now wide awake and just stared right back at the figures that were staring right back at her.

"Welcome to Rivendell my lady."said the tall man with weird eyebrows.

Jessica looks at the man who just spoke to her.

"Holy crap I swear I have no idea where Neo is."

The two figures look at each other and then back down to her.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell and I am Lord Elrond."

Jessica couldn't believe it, she thought meeting the elf in the forest was just a REALLY good dream. She just stared in shock.

"_My lord she is showing the same side effect that she did in the forest before she fainted."_

"My lady you don't have to be afraid...... and silent, but could you please tell me your name?"

She was about to tell them when someone came running through the door.

"_My lord, Arwen has just arrived with one of the hobbits. He is in need of your assistance."_

"_Thank you I will be there shortly."_

Elrond turns to the elf standing next to him.

"_Glorfindel, could you stay with the girl and try and see if we can learn anything about her.?"_

"_As you wish my lord."_

With that Elrond left in a hurry leaving just Glorfindel and Jessica.

Jessica just stared. Throughout that whole conversation she just picked up two things: Glorfindel and Arwen. Then she realized that it must be real. Her favorite movie trilogy and the books were real. She jumped as a hand came in contact with her forehead.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, just watch you."

And with that he went over and sat in a chair on the far side of the room. The room. Jessica now took in on what the room looked liked. It was mostly white. White, why does everything have to be white? she thought. But it wasn't completely white, there was a hint of color in every corner. There were even beautiful designs that she has never seen before. The sheets were of a soft fabric that were no doubt in her mind impossible for people to make them where she lived.

"You haven't told us what your name is"

Jessica thought about it. Thinking if she should give her real name. But she decided she would since nobody knew her.

"It's Jessica."

"Jessica? strange name."

"No actually it's quite popular. I know about seven of them."

He raised an eyebrow thinking that she is mad.

"What's yours?" Even though she new the answer.

"Glorfindel"

"Can I call you Glorfy?"

"No you can not." he shivered thinking that she might turn into one of the twins or worse, she could be WORSE then them.

Jessica noticed that Glorfindel went a little pale after he said no. hm, must be from past experiences she thought.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"I want to know how old you are?"

"I'm not telling you my age."

"Why are you old?"

"Probably a lot older than you think."

"I'm 15"

"Good for you"

"Do you die your hair?"

"No"

"I didn't know ones hair could be that blonde?"

"Thank you I guess."

"What's your weight?"

"DEAR VALAR CHILD YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD!!"

"YES!!"

He gives her a strange look.

Elrond reenters for hearing screaming. "Is everything alright?"

Glorfindel gets up and walks over to Elrond "Be carful, she will drive you insane."

He said it so quietly that Jessica only saw a mouth moving and a strange look coming form Elrond.

And with that Glorfindel left.

"Bye Glorfy" But Glorfindel didn't reply.

She heard a chuckle come from Lord Elrond. "That name brings back so many memories."

"So Glorfindel tells me that your name is Jessica is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Strange name"

"Really? It's quite popular where I live."

"Speaking of where you live, where do you live?"

"I live in California. In the United States. On Earth."

Elrond puts a hand to his chin and starts to think.

"Hey Lord Elrond"

He looks at her giving her the "go on" eye glare thing.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What favor would that be?"

"Could you say, Mr. Anderson?"

"What?"

"Please?" She looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Anderson" although he didn't know why she wanted him to say that. He didn't even know why she just burst into laughter. Her laughter lasted almost a good five minutes. He then came to the conclusion that she wasn't of this world. (You'd think he would have figured that out a long time ago huh.)

"Hey giggle has the giggle gag War of the gag Ring ended already.?"

"How do you know of that?"

"Because, where I come from, the War of the Ring is a book, it tells everything that happed. But sadly it is only a fiction story."

"So you know the fate of the Ring?"

"Yes,...... why it hasn't happed yet?"

"No it has not, listen I don't want you to tell anyone about what you know."

"Sure ok. Has Frodo arrived already.?"

"Yes he has, now remember don't tell anybody about this you hear me.?"

"Ok yes I heard you the first time."

"Good now if you are feeling better you may walk around, and if you choose to walk around I will send someone in hear to give some proper clothing to you."

"What's wrong on what I'm wearing?"

"There's a lot of thing wrong with what you are wearing."

"Can I go see Frodo?"

"Maybe"

"Can I walk around?"

"Yes I will send someone in hear to help you get ready."

Yes? No? Maybe? Hope you all like it.

**Celeblas, Sliver Leaf: **Thank you for the nice review, hope you liked this chapter as well. I also like your name, it's pretty

**Cade Mercuria**: Thank you hope this chapter didn't make you hurl.

**Orli's no.1 girl:** Thank you for the encouraging review. Oh and by the way: ORLANDO IS MINE.!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.!!! This is my first story so be nice.

**_Italic _is elvish**

So far it has been 2 weeks since Jessica mysteriously woke up in the wonderful Middle Earth. She was getting along with everyone just fine, if you don't count the driving insane part. She met the one and only Frodo Baggins. And she found out Peter Jackson is positively correct on what the characters should look like. Lady's, he is adorable. Sam and everyone else came about 2 days after. And Sam has been watching me like a hawk. Don't know why, he say's that I look insane and odd. I'm getting that a lot recently. Must not try anything or he'll kill me. Met up with Aragorn. Have no idea why Arwen lets him get so dirty and greasy, it's such a turn off. Must be the opposite with her. Must ask her about that someday.

Lord Elrond wanted to see me about something so I was "escorted" by the one and only, TWINS!!!! And holy crap are they hot. I wonder if Legolas and them are in some sort of competition or something. Well anyhoot, Elrond wanted me to go to the council that was going to be held in 3 days. And I acted like a big girl about it too.

**The Meeting**

"You wanted to see me Lord Elrond" said I.

"Yes, please take a seat." said he.

"What is the occasion?"

"You already know the fate of the Ring, yes?"

"Yes"

"Then I want you to take part in the council in three days, and I want you to volunteer or most likely be apart of the fellowship."

"But how do you know that there is going to be a fellowship?"

"You probably know this or you have forgotten that I have foresight."

"Yep, I forgot."

"I have already told Gandalf and Galadriel of this and they agree, you may not have any skill in battle but that can be fixed easily, I will have someone train you so you have enough skill for battle, instead of just swinging a sword around."

"But I haven't even agreed to this."

"You wish to see this Ring destroyed?"

"Yes"

"And you think that one of your great fantasy is coming true?"

"Yes"

"And you have dreamt that this will one day happen to you is that not correct?"

"Yes"

"And you agree that you will go on this quest correct?"

"Yes"

"Then it is settled, I will have someone train you with a sword and bow."

"Ye- wait no you tricked me.!!"

"And how did I trick you?"

"You were giving me your evil glare mixed with your eyebrows." she yelled slightly.

" This may have been a mistake." he said to himself.

"The rest of the fellowship will be arriving any minute now and I want you to behave yourself."

"Oh don't worry about me, I promise you I will behave myself."

"No acctually you won't, you said the same thing the day you broke the vase, knocked over my bookshelf, and "accidently" tripped Glrofindel."

giggle "that was funny"giggle

"And that reminds me"

He snaps his fingers and Glorfindel appears.

"Wow!!! can I do that"

She starts snapping her fingers, but no one comes.

"Why is it that everything works for you?"

"I don't know but Glorfindel will be training you with the sword and bow."

"Yeah!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" thought Glorfindel.

"Is there a problem Glorfindel? It looks like there is something on your mind." Elrond gives him his glare mixed with his eyebrow trick.

"No lord Elrond there is no problem."

"Then you have no problem in training Jessica?"

Glrofindel looks at Jessica.

Jessica gives him a sweet smile but in her eyes, is the look of "I'm going to have SO much fun with you"

Glorfindel smiles back in an "If you do I WILL kill this time."

"Then it is settled then. Your training will start tomorrow."

**End of Meeting**

Yep that was the meeting. Fun wasn't it?

**That Afternoon**

"Have you even held a sword child?"

"Nope, but don't worry, I'm a fast learner. And I'll try to make this training thing fun so that way we won't get too bored." She smiles at Glorfindel.

"My life is over as we no it."

"What life?"

He glares the most evil glare he can put on his face.

Jessica........does nothing but smile.

"You know if you were my child, I swear I would not let you speak or even act in that matter, I would treat you no train you to act like a responsible and respectful person."

"Did you say that you would TRAIN me if I was your child.?"

"Yes, why? What are you going to do about it? I'm confident that I am a lot stronger than you so don't try anything."

All of a sudden, the insane, innocent child we call Jessica, turned into this **WILD ANIMAL**. She launched herself at Glorfindel and tackled him to the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK!!!"

"Get off me"

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!!"

"No" he said with a smile on his face.

Then all of a sudden, she lost it. She punched Glorfindel in the face. Then he lost it. Pushing her off of him. She landed hard on the ground, but did that stop her, nope. She launched herself at him again going for his face. He moved just in time for her to miss. Glorfindel saw anger in her eyes, and murder. But he didn't take that as a threat. He just dusted himself off, and started to walk away.

"Told you child, you are no match for-upmf."

He landed face down on the ground with Jessica on top off him. He couldn't believe that he didn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

Glorfindel elbowed her in her side causing her to flinch, but enough for her to be distracted. Then Glorfindel lifted himself up and landing on his back with Jessica underneath him.

"Holy crap I thought Elves were supposed to be light."

"You know your not so light either."

Then seeing as there was no escape for her in this position, she did the only thing she could do to win. She kneed him in his sensitive spot. And lady's he went limp as a boned fish. She rolled him off of her and got up.

"You cheated." He said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Pirate, and by the way I didn't, there weren't any rules made."

He laid there for about 3 more minutes until he started to get up. But unknown to them someone was secretly watching.

**okay review time.**


	4. chapter 4

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.! This is my first story so be nice.

**_Italic _is elvish**

"DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! BEHOLD THE COUNCIL OF ELROND!

MUGHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCOUGHHAHAHAGAG falls off chair still laughing like she had a new side effect of the mad cow disease.

Everyone in the council looks at her, and try to sit further in there seats. Whispers go all around. Looking at Elrond, then back at the girl rolling on the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Glrofindel was there too! He didn't seem that shocked, after being with her for about a week and a half, he would of suspected something like this to happen, but probably not so scary. It almost looked like he was trying to control laughter himself.

"Let's um... get started shall we." Looks at Jessica, "NOW!"

"Yes sir Mr. Agent Smith sir."

I can't believe she is the one to help us in this quest Elrond thought.

"Lord Elrond" whispers Glrofindel

"What?"

"What's the stick for?"

"It for...um..." looks a Jessica. Jessica just smiles.

"In case things get out of control."

"Oh"

"Let us get started"

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Everyone watches him slowly stand and walk over to the platform in the middle of the circle thingy...council. He sets the "ring" down and walks away. (Lots of tension huh?) They all stare at it for a moment.

"It is a gift."

"No it's not, do you realize how tacky it looks...and also it's evil." I wonder who said that?

Boromir does his look at me, im so great and im the son of the steward of Gondor, but I call him my daddy speech. Everyone gets mad and starts yelling at everyone. There's all of this yelling and yelling and yelling, and then someone REALLY YELLED.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT!"

SMACK

Elrond smacks her in the head with the stick.

"Ow that hurt."

"Then behave"

"I will take it."

Everyone is still yelling.

"I will take it!"

Everyone looks at the small furry thing they call a hobbit A.K.A. Frodo Baggins.

"I will take the ring to mordor."

"Awwwwwwwww..." says Jessica.

"Though...I do not know the way."

Well that's your problem thought Jessica.

"Then I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins."

Is this my cue to come in? thought Jessica

"With by my life or death I can protect, I will...you have my sword."

"And you have my bow"

"And my axe."

Then we all know what happens next... the HOBBITS come out to play.

After Pippin is done showing just how small minded he his, there is this noise...

"Wait...I can't have all of the guys having all of the fun, so I guess I will go too." says Jessica.

And can you believe it...in less than 2 seconds, there is all of this debating and debating and whinnying and protesting and people getting whacked in the head with big ass two by fours.

After about a good 4 HOURS of debating, Lord Elrond had to use the eyebrows to let Jessica come. It was then settled to start heading out the next morning. Half was because they wanted the ring to be destroyed, the other half was to just get rid of Jessica.

Elrond did his little speech thing, Aragorn looked at Arwen and they both said nothing.

"_Will you miss her?"_

Elrond says to Glorfindel

"_Who?"_

"_Jessica"_

_Not really my lord, why?"_"

"_I think all of Rivendell will miss her._"

"_My lord are you alright?"_

"_Oh of course, Im just saying that the two of you won't put on a good show when you fight on the field for us anymore."_

"_YOU SAW THAT!"_

"_Glrofindel be calm, everybody in Rivendell saw a 15 year old mortal girl kick your butt."_

Once the fellowship was out of site, THEY WERE OFF!

And then it was off to go to mordor, the wonderful land of mordor, they heard it was a horrible place a horrible, place a horrible place, because because because because because! because of all of the horrible things it does. They're off to the land of mordor, the horrible place of sauron! (sing it like the wizard of oz if you get confused)

It was about 3 hours into the little hiking/camping trip thingy when Jessica SUDDENLY started to get bored and decided teach everyone a song.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and it go's something like this..." She sang that for about 15 minutes over and over and over again until Legolas swore that his ears were going to fall off,...so he gaged her, threw her on Bill the Pony and all was good.

**Im sorry for not updating sooner, but school started about two months ago, and track and field started about a month ago so I probably won't be updating as much as I would like to.**

**Hope you all like this chapter cause right now for me, it's about 10:30 at night and I just got home from a track meet so im doing this ALL FOR YOU!**

**Thanks for the review**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.! This is my first story so be nice.

**_Italic _is elvish**

It has been 2 weeks since the Fellowship left Rivendell. It was some what quiet along the way. The Hobbits were amusing themselves with small talk. Gandalf was about 75 percent sure that they were going the right way. Aragorn was talking with Boromir over small things about Gondor and other parts of the land. Aragorn wasn't really enjoying it but went along with it. Gimli was actually starting to like Bill the Pony and rode him sometimes during the way. And Jessica was amusing Legolas with a song that she had been trying to teach him for the last 2 and a half but he still refused to sing the song.

"Aww come on it's not that hard to memorize, especially for you, you should use this whenever you go into a pub of some sort."

"A pub?"

"Yeah, it's a bar, well, where I come from it's called a bar, in England it's called a pub."

"England? Your people have strange names for your land."

"Well that's your thought, see a God comes from England."

"A God?"

"You would call him one of the Valar."

"Oh, what does he represent?"

"The incredibly hot of hotness."

"I have never heard of a title like that, I don't even know what it means."

"Well believe me, you would DEFINITELY be in that category."

"Who is this...god?"

"His name is Orlando Bloom. And you look a lot like him."

"Is that bad?"

"IS THAT BAD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME...NO THAT'S NOT BAD AT ALL. YOU SHOULD BE HONORED!"

Legolas looks like he has just earned an award from what she has just said.

"Anyway, on with the song."

"No, I refuse to sing that ridicules song."

"Oh come on it's not hard like I have been saying for the last hour and a half."

"No"

"Fine, I'll sing it one more time so that way you will see that it is NOT that hard...okay ready?"

"...im not going to sing it."

"Yes you are now ready?"

"No"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my pants, oh im just so sexy...YOUR NOT SINGING!"

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT SINGING THAT SONG"

"Okay fine, sheesh say it don't spray it."

Sam was in the back AGAIN checking to make sure that they didn't forget anything AGAIN.

"Okay, let's see, pony check, food check, pot's and pans check, Frodo check,

"Did you say something Sam?"

"No Mr. Frodo, I'm just talking to myself to make sure that we have everything."

"Sam we are 2 weeks away from Rivendell, it would be too late to go back and get something, besides you have been checking everyday now, everyone is pretty positive that we have everything."

"Well we can't be to sure about everything Mr. Frodo."

"No I guess not."

"Okay, let me start over. Pony check, food check, pots and pans check, fellowship check, amusement."

Looks at Jessica

"Check, Frodo check."

"Pervert." whispers Jessica.

"How did you hear that?" whispers Legolas

"Why am I not supposed to?"

"Your hearing is better than that of a normal human."

"Are you saying that I am not normal?"

"Maybe"

"Well you should have known that since the first time we met."

"I could tell even if we didn't."

"Oh ha ha ha that was very funny."

"I believe anyone can by just looking at you."

"Oh now aren't you making a funny you little flirt."

"A what?"

"Oh nothing."

He chuckles. "You have a very high spirt and a sense of humor."

"Well like you said, everyone can tell just by looking at me."

"We shall rest here for a little while and then we will be off." Yells Gandalf from the top of the line.

"OH finally we can eat."

Everyone looks at Jessica

"What?"

"I really expected a Hobbit to say that, not you." says Aragorn looking quiet amused.

"Hey a women's got to eat."

"May I ask a question?"

"You just did... holy crap everyone uses that line now."

Aragorn just looks at her.

"Anyway, how can you eat so much and yet be so thin?"

"You know, I have always wondered that myself."

"You eat just like a Hobbit and yet you weigh nothing."

"Well actually I weigh 115 pounds. My doctor or healer as you people call them say that I am just fine for a 15 year old girl. He did say that I way too light last year so that's why I put on the pound."

"How much did you weigh last year?" Asks Legolas

"I weighed 107 last year."

"He was right."

"I guess, okay now on with the food people come one I'm hungry."

It was only about 30 minutes into the little rest when Boromir suggested that he should teach the Hobbits how to use a sword.

"Well we all know Jessica knows how to use one." yells Gimli from his seat.

"Yes everyone knows. I wonder how Glorfindel is keeping himself occupied while you are gone?" says Gandalf.

**Somewhere in Rivendell**

"Oh Valar I don't think I have ever been so BORED in my life."

"Well you wished to see her gone." Says Elrond.

"I am now regretting it."

**Somewhere in the wilderness.**

"I hope he isn't bored... because I'm not."says Jessica

"I don't think he is, he's probably found something to do by now." Says Aragorn

"Yeah your probably right."

The Hobbits were doing great for there first sword lessons.

"Okay, if those two went against each other, who would you think would win, Merry or Pippin?" Whispers Jessica to Legolas

Legolas looks over to the Hobbit fighting arena.

Pippin was going against Boromir in a slow moving scene. He blocked every swing and he managed to try and get Boromir in the legs.

Merry blocked every move that Boromir swung at him, he also went for the legs, and he even tried for it again because he missed the first time.

"You go against them and then I'll tell you my answer." says Legolas.

"Well ..."

"OW!"

Everyone looks over to the Hobbit arena and both Merry and Pippin have tackled Boromir to the ground.

"Hold him, hold him"

"For the Shire."

Everyone laughs and smile at the two immature Hobbits.

Legolas then spots something in the distance. Everyone looks his way.

"What is that?" asks Sam

"Nothing it's just a wiff of clouds." replies Gimli.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir says worriedly .

"IT'S BIRDS!" yells Jessica right when Legolas tells everyone what it is.

"HIDE" screams Aragorn.

Everyone goes into little holes and under bushes and underneath rocks. Merry and Pippin share a bush and a rock with Boromir. Frodo, Sam and Aragorn share a rock, Gimli is in a hole somewhere. Gandalf is in one of the cracks that the rock has. And Legolas and Jessica share a bush.

"Scoot over."

"You scoot over."

"Why did you pick such a small bush?"

"How was I supposed to know that the bush was so small?"

"You should've asked, you're the one who talks to nature."

She would've known that he was glaring at her if her back wasn't to him.

The crows fly off and everyone comes out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman, the whole south passage is being watched." says Gandalf

"Hey Gandalf, you do realize that we left Bill out in the open right?" says Jessica

"We must go through the pass of Caradarhas."

Everyone looks at the mountain covered in snow.

"Oh you have got to be nuts." says Jessica.

**Im sorry that I haven't updated recently. But I am now off for two weeks and I will get more updated. Thank you all for the reviews.**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.! This is my first story so be nice.

**_Italic _is elvish**

They have been on the cold and lonely mountain for about 2 hours when things started to go wrong.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." says Aragorn

Everyone looks in anticipation. Hoping that there wouldn't be any blood shed. Jessica and Legolas were the only ones who noticed Aragorn had a hand on his sword and they were hoping it would come off any minute. They didn't want to see a member killed so quickly. They didn't want to see a member not killed in battle.

"As you wish"

Frodo quickly grabs the ring from him and puts it around his neck.

"I fear not."

He looks at Frodo and messes his hair.

Everyone sighs and thank the Valar and God that it is over. They continue up the mountain at a slow pace because some people can't walk on snow.

"Show off." Jessica says under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?" Jessica asks all innocent.

"Never mind."

The winds were terrible once they started to reach the top. It was cold, haling, snowing and raining at the same time. And Jessica didn't know that this was possible.

"I thought weather only does one thing at a time?"

"It doesn't, this is Sarumans doing." yells Gandalf from up ahead.

Legolas walks past everyone ON TOP of the snow and goes to the head of the party.

"There is a foul voice on the air."

"TI'S SARUMAN!" yells Gandalf.

There is cracking noise and snow falling from the up above ledges.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf, we must turn back." screams Aragorn

"NO!" he shouts back

"You crazy old man you are going to get us all killed by letting us stay on this damn mountain!" yells Jessica at the top of her lungs at Gandalf.

Everyone would have given her an applause if they weren't too busy with wondering on how to get off of the mountain alive.

Gandalf gets up and ready's himself.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" says Gandalf.

Gandalf's spell didn't work. Sarumans powers were to great. The snow started to fall but Gandalf was still on the ledge.

"Gandalf!" yells Jessica

Legolas quickly grabs Gandalf and pushes him against the wall right when the snow was going to come crashing down upon them.

Everyone screams as they feel the weight of the snow on top of there back and are being pushed to the bottom. There was silence until the first head appeared. Everyone was coming up from the snow like Brussel sprouts.

"Where is Jessica?" says Pippin

They look around them, but didn't see her.

"Who was she standing next to?" yells Boromir over the rustling wind of the mountain.

Nobody said a thing, they couldn't remember who she was standing next to.

"Quick start feeling around." says Gandalf

The Hobbits start frantically digging in the snow, looking for their friend.

"I found her." yells Gimli

"Let me see her." says Aragorn

Gimli helps Aragorn bring her limp body up above the snow and lays her down. Blood is seen coming from the top of her head

Everyone wait to hear what he has to say.

"She will be fine, a rock must have fallen with the snow and hit her on top of her head, she is unconscious now but will awaken in the next couple of hours."

"I think everyone can tell that a rock him me in the head because I can feel the blood on the side of my head, and they have probably guessed that I won't wake up in the next couple of hours."

Everyone sighs in relief.

"How do you feel?" asks Gimli

"Can I express how I am feel in a whole bunch of swear words?"

"That would be very un-lady like of you to do so."says Aragorn

"Well you can all just kiss my ass."

"Oh Jessica I was so worried about you." yells Pippin

He runs or let us just say swims over to her and wraps his arms around her neck.

"Well I guess I missed you too Pippin, even though I was out for about 5 minutes."

They all smile

"Jessica, are you cold?" asks Legolas in a worried voice.

"No not really why?" she replies in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Pippin let go she's turning blue and purple." Yells Merry.

He quickly lets go realizing what he was doing.

"Im sorry."

"It's okay Pippin, I didn't die."

He smiles a little.

"Okay I have an idea, why don't we get off, and go around the mountain?" says Jessica

"No we should go under, why don't he go through the Mines of Moria." says Gimli

Gandalf starts to remember what Saruman said to him about the mines.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide."

We all look at Frodo.

"Frodo?"

He looks around. Looking at the faces of each member.

"We shall go through the mines."

Gandalf, Legolas and Jessica sigh in defeat.

Gandalf because he knows of the dangers of the mines.

Legolas because he just despises caves.

And Jessica because she knows of the consequences and what's going to happen along the way. The watcher, finding that the dwarves are all dead, the attack, the balrog, and...she didn't what to think of it. It was too early for her.

"So be it"

**Okay I am making progress on this story. Sniff sniff im so happy.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, those are the things that are encouraging me to keep going. :)**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly I don't own anything that belongs to the one and only God known as J.R.R. Tolkein. But I do own myself. And I shall be using my actual name in this.

Summary: The Usual. Girl falls in Middle Earth and meets all of the wonderful characters, and goes on the wild adventure that everybody else wants to go on. And finds out that the whole thing is true: ALL OF THE BAD GUYS, THEY WANT TO KILL YOU.! This is my first story so be nice.

**_Italic _is elvish**

**Hey you know what guys, I just totally forgot to put the translation for Gandalfs spell in the last chapter. For those of you who don't know what it means, hear it is:**

"**Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath."**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

They were walking slowly along side the mountain. There was little talk amongst the group. Though everyone was tired and weak from there little encounter, the only one showing there energy was surprisingly...Gimli.

"How can you have so much energy right now?" asked Jessica

"I am excited to see my cousin Balin, and many other good friends."

"Well good for you." she left it at that. She felt so bad on not telling him what to expect. She knew that he was going to be heart broken when he puts his first step inside the mines.

"You seem troubled, is everything alright?"asks Aragorn

"Oh im fine, thank you I'm just really tired right now."

"You would like me to check your head?"

"For the mentalness or the bump?"

"I wouldn't call it a bump but a long cut along your scalp. And what do you mean by mentalness?"

"My problems"

"I do not understand."

"FOR MY FRICKEN INSANESS., would you like to help me with my illness of the brain?"

"I would much prefer the cut please, I don't think anyone can help you with that right now."

"Well aren't you encouraging."

Gasp "the walls...of moria." said Gimli

We all look ahead to stare at a wall of stone.

"That's it?" Jessica asks.

"What do you mean "That's it", this is the great entrance to the Mines."

"Wow, well... to me...it...it just look like a wall of stone, what's so great about a wall of stone?"

"Oh, why are children so difficult.?"

Chuckles are hear around the Fellowship

Gandalf whispers to himself and starts to feel around the "great wall of stone."

Oh I knew he was a desperate man, thought Jessica

He looks to the sky and then the doors appear to the others just like that.

"Oh look, the doors 'popped out' for you." says Jessica. She then starts laughing like a maniac, falls to the ground and starts to roll, she then starts to turn purple and starts complaining.

"Legolas please deal with this."says Gandalf

"Why do I have to do it?" whines a little elfling.

"Because you are the closest, now go on."

Legolas rolls his eyes and starts to walk over to the lump on the ground. 'Oh why didn't anyone remember to bring Lord Elrond's big stick?' He kneels down and pokes the thing with a stick.

It didn't do anything. He sighs and rolls her onto her back. He looks at her and she just stays there. She fell asleep. He laughs to himself, thinking how cute this is, and thanking the Valar for letting him get off easy with not having to deal with something this complicated.

"Hey Aragorn, have you ever heard or seen someone have a laughing attack and then just fall asleep?"

"No...wait...let me think."

They all wait for a good 5 minutes

"No"

'And he's going to ruling MY country?' thought Boromir

"Well now you have." he points down at the sleeping lump in the middle of the group.

"YES I finally know something that my daddy doesn't know, oh go me." says Aragorn in excitement.

The rest all just stand there, some backing away just a little bit, some backing away a lot.

"Right well now that we have this wonderful information, why don't we try opening the door." says Gandalf

"Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen."

They all just wait and stare waiting for something amazing to happen, but no...nothing happened. So he tried a different spell

"Fennal Nogothrim laso beth lammen" but no nothing happened.

"Oh this is just great." Gandalf slams his staff to the ground and sits on a stump and start to think.

Everyone tries to find a comfortable spot for they knew that this was going to take a while.

"Did anybody notice that we left Jessica out in the open?" says Boromir

They all look in one direction, there about 30 feet away from the group, lies a lump.

"Should someone go get her?" asks Pippin

"You're right Pippin, Aragorn go get her." Gandalf exclaims

"Why me?"

"Because I am an old man and you are the closest besides Legolas, but he has already done something today, anymore questions?"

Aragorn looks at Legolas, he gives his 'yeah listen to what Gandalf says and you won't get hurt because my daddy's a king and I'm just a little prince and besides that is too far a walk and I might get a tangle' look. "You heard what he said."

"I will get you for that my friend."

He goes over and bends down and puts his hands under her getting himself ready to lift, then SMACK

"OW!"

"PERVERT!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU JUST PINCHED MY BUTT."

"NO I DIDN'T"

"YES YOU DID"

"NO I DIDN'T"

"YES YOU DID"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO INFINITE!

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looks at Gandalf. And believe me, if looks could kill, they would've won the war by now.

"Can someone please tell me why we have children on this quest, who's idea was it to bring her anyways?" he yells somewhat annoyed.

"Uh..you did." says Jessica

After arguing with Gandalf for ten minutes Jessica snapped.

"That's it, I have had it, if you want me to shut the fuck up, then I'll shut the fuck up, if all of this arguing is about me, then I'll shut up. Holy crap the one moment we're not in danger or screaming our heads off, I get yelled at for being myself, hey I try to be quiet, I fell asleep for all of you thinking that you all could use some quiet, I then get awakened and then you all start yelling at me."

There is quiet amongst the Fellowship.

Jessica looks at them all, she looks like she is about to say something but then drops it. She walks to the back of the party and heads behind some trees and sits down, not saying a word.

Everyone at that point was lost in there own thought and thinking about the things that were just said. They then turned to the problem on hand and that was how to get the door opened. With many discussions, they tried everything but nothing worked.

Pippin and Merry are busying themselves by throwing small stones into the pond. And Sam and Aragorn were releasing Bill. Aragorn turns and grabs Pippins arm before he could throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water."

Frodo then gets up

"It's a riddle." said Frodo.

'Oh it's about time he said that, if Gandalf just remembered where I came from, we could have been in the mines three hours ago. Not my fault that I'm not talking.' thought Jessica

"Speak friend and enter...what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Melon"

The doors finally open and everyone starts to walk in slowly. Nobody noticed that Jessica stayed behind getting her bow and arrows ready. She couldn't do a thing, when they didn't want her to talk, she respected there wishes, and besides, nothing bad was going to happen, just a hobbit almost getting eaten, that's all. She then heard a scream coming from within the entrance.

'Poor Gimli' she thought. There was more screaming near the entrance, and she realized that the watcher was appearing. She swung her bow on her back and grabbed her sword and ran toward the crying hobbits.

"Strider!"

"Get off him"

Jessica comes in and starts to cut the long tentacle, trying her best to free Frodo. It lets go and they start to pull Frodo away. Then a whole bunch of tentacles comes up from beneath the water and knocks down the hobbits and Jessica. But it did something that she didn't expect, it grabbed Frodo and herself. She then found herself hoisted into the air and just a couple of feet away from the mouth of watcher. Even if she wasn't able to speak, she wouldn't have anyways because of the awful stench coming from this things mouth.

Then the boys decided to come in to save the day. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas try there best to free the two dangling figures from the creatures hold. And OF COURSE they save the ring bearer first. Aragorn slices the tentacle that is holding Frodo, and he is caught by Boromir.

"Legolas" yells Boromir

Legolas shoots the creature in the eye and it starts to scream of the pain and agony it is going though. It is in so much pain that it starts to frantically throw it's arms in every direction. And guessing that it totally forgot that it was holding something, flung Jessica like a used toothpick, and goes head first into the water.

"Jessica!" screams the Hobbits from the sidelines. Merry and Pippin start to run out but are stopped by Gandalf.

"No it is too dangerous."

"No Gandalf, let us go, she needs help, someone must help her."

Aragorn and Boromir were trying there best to get to Jessica, but the problem was that she hadn't surfaced yet. Aragorn and gone to his bow and was shooting it in the eyes trying to stall for some time. The hobbits were looking frantically for a sign that would lead them to there friend.

"Wait..what is that?" yells Merry

Jessica's head pops up and sucks in a huge gasps of air.

"She's alive."

Jessica starts to swim toward land, Merry and Pippin rush to her side.

"You two get back here, it is not safe." yells Gandalf

Jessica gets to land and starts to run/stumble toward the gates entrance. She runs past Gandalf, Sam and Frodo.

"Into the mines!"

They all rush in and the watcher starts to go after them, he then brings down the entrance of the Mines.

They all just stand there trying to catch there breath and making sure that everyone is alright.

"Frodo, are you alright?" asks Aragorn

He just nods his head.

"We have no other choice, but to go through the long dark of Moria.. Be on your guard, there are more foul things than orcs in the deep places in the world.

They all nod in agreement, then they remember about Jessica. None of them have seen her since they came in. They look around and Legolas spots her. She was in a small dark corner, she was wet from head to toe and shivering terribly. He could tell that she was lost in thought. Everyone else spots her as well, and they noticed that Gandalf kept on going.

"The rest of you go and catch up with Gandalf, I'll talk to her." Legolas suggest.

They all nod and turn to catch up with Gandalf. Legolas stops Aragorn and motions him to come closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"How many do you think have noticed that Gandalf doesn't care for Jessica?"

Aragorn looks at the small shivering ball in the corner. "Everyone"he replies with sadness in his voice. He then turns and leaves.

Legolas head toward the small shivering ball.

"Jess?"

She looks up with a smile on her face. "Im only going to talk to you because you are not the reason for me to not talk. Nobody's called me that since I left my home...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I hear, nobody respects me that much hear, I get in trouble for being myself, and Gandalf is saying that I can't be myself because it is "un-lady like", whenever I try to help with something, it just becomes worse."

"I don't have the answer for why you are hear. But don't let Gandalf bother you. We all enjoy your un-lady likeness because it is different. Well at least I enjoy it, no other maiden acts the way you do. You have a never ending spirit, and that is great for someone your age. Where I live, all of the maidens want to act like they are being graded every minute, and that everything counts, and everything must be perfect. And you don't. You are a free spirited person. You don't care about the things that most maiden are so afraid of."

"Really, what is that.?"

"Impression. They think if they give you a good impression, they might let us say in my case, become my wife."

"Eww"

He smiles. "Are you ready to get up and come join the rest of us?"

"Yeah, thank you Legolas."

"Your welcome."

"But"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Jess, tell me, the sooner it's out, the sooner it's all going to be okay."

She takes a deep breath. "I heard what you said."

"What did I say?"

"How many have noticed that Gandalf doesn't care for me that much."

He curses under his breath for saying that.

"It's okay, I've noticed it too, along time ago. He's been trying to hide it, and he was doing quiet well until these last couple of days. I don't know why he hates me. But like I said before, it could be my un-ladyness."

"Well I think that is up to you to find out."

She nods

"Come we are losing the group, we wouldn't want to fall too behind incase something happens.

"I wish I could right now."

He gives her a confused look "why?"

"Im so cold right now that I can't move."

"Well that could be because you are soaking wet, underground were there is no heat, and to top it all off, we are under Caradhras. The sooner we get back the sooner we could hopefully have a fire up, hopefully."

"Yeah, you're right."

He helps her up and feels her skin

"You are going to catch a cold down hear."

"Yeah I kinda figured that about 5 seconds after running my ass in hear."

"Im glad that you are feeling better."

"Thank you Legolas, you should become a psychologist."

"A what?"

"A psychologist, they help people with there problems by talking with them and help them get through things."

"Sound challenging"

"Actually, you get the weirdest story's."

He smiles to himself, thinking about the thing that people need help with.

"Oh remind me once we get to Lothlorien, to ask Lady Galadriel about your hearing and your quietness."

"My quietness?"

"Yes, you caught Glorfindel some surprising things by sneeking up on him."

"Wow a lot of people know about that."

"Yes a lot of people."

They both smile at each other. In a half an hour they had caught up with the rest of the group.

**Wow ten pages, that's a lot. Hope you like the little twist that I had added in hear about showing Jessica's soft side. And for all of you thinking that I am making this into a Lego-romance, I was thinking about it but I don't know, why don't you guys give me some suggestion on where I should go with this, I had an idea but it is slowly disappearing.**

**Translation for the moria spell: "Gate of the Elves open now for me."**

"**Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue"**

**Thanks**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	8. Chapter 8

We all know that we don't own anything sadly.

The summary has been in the last chapters so if you missed it, go back and read it.

**_Italic _is elvish** (when there is any elvish, which I highly doubt in the next couple of chapters.)

They have been walking through the tunnels of rock for nearly three days now. And so far,...it has been VERY exciting.

"I spy with my little eye something gray" said Jessica

"Is it a rock?" answers Gimli

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"She has been playing this so called game for nearly an hour, when is she going to stop?" whispered Boromir.

"Probably when she runs out of ideas or faints from lack of oxygen or better yet dies for that matter." replied Gimli.

"Okay, next one, I spy with my little retarded eye, something that is very annoying."

"Is it you?" asks Boromir

"Yes! Wow you guys are really good at this game, have you ever played it before I came and taught you it?"

They all look at each other, wondering who's going to answer that really stupid question.

"I don't think so. Have you played this game before Merry?" asks Pippin

"No Pip." with a hint of disappointment and shame in his voice.

"Like oh my gosh guys look over there, isn't that like a little bridge of some sort.?" she changed the pitch of her voce to a really squeaky annoying sound.

"Why are you talking like that?" sam asked

"I'm trying to do a good impression of a blonde."

"Oh, what's a blonde."

"You will learn in time small one."

"Oh."

"That'll do hobbit, that'll do."

They then came across THE narrow edge/ bridge, so everyone had to go in a single file line. First went Gandalf, (of course) then Frodo. Then went Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and last Jessica.

"The ants go marching one by one hurra, hurra, the ants go marching one by one,"

"Could you please not be so annoying for about two days and give us all peace.?" complained Aragorn

"Why?"

"Because you are a very annoying child and I feel sorry for those that live with you."

"Why?"

"Because it's true."

"Why?"

"Stop forever."

"Why?"

"Stop...now"

"Can someone please gag her?" complained Gimli

"Why?"

"Will you shut-up?"

"...why?"

At that point, they (except the annoying one.) were thinking up every single cruse word that they knew and making it toward Lord Elrond shockingly.(hmm I wonder why?)

They soon came across walls of stone with shiny stuff imbedded inside itself.

"The dwarves, not only did they have jewels, but they also had mithril." Gandalf explained. He then lowered his staff down over the edge of the steep cliff, and made a brilliant light come from the tiny crystal. The crystal lit up almost the whole room, which held the machinery of the dwarves.

'Wow,...machines.' thought Jessica

"Bilbo was given a mithril coat from Balin" said Gandalf

"Oh what a kingly gift." said Gimli

"Yes, I never told him, but that coat's wealth would have been greater that the Shire."

Jessica caught Frodo giving everyone the 'I don't have anything' look.

'This is going to get very interesting.' she thought

Frodo looked up at Jessica and he saw that she was doing something very strange with her fingers. She was holding up two of her fingers and they were pointing at her eyes and then she pointed them at him mouthing something like 'I'm watching you.' He decided to ignore it thinking she was having a new side effect of some sort.

"Wow look guys...more stairs."

They then climbed the never ending steps that went vertical. That is straight up and down... and that is also called hanging on for dear life. And hoping that you wouldn't fall and then have to climb the already 315 steps which was only half way of the almost never ending stairway leading to somewhere.

"Hey Gimli, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it lass?" he was trying so hard to hang on, climb and talk at the same time. It was so cute.

"There are so many stairs here, I've already counted 318 which is now going to be 319 steps, just on this one section, how can you go through so many and still be so fat?"

"FAT?" shouted Gimli

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I think if people look at Dwarves and then they go here, they might wonder the same thing."

"I wondered that the first ten." complained Pippin

"I am not fat young lass, it is the armor, we dwarves carry so much armor that it looks like we're fat"

"Yeah sure, you just keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel any better Gimli." she said

After climbing those death stairs, they came to seven different doors.

"Wait,...there's something wrong here." said Jessica

"What is it now?" complained Aragorn.

"There were only three in the mov..." she was about to continue when she saw Gandalf trying to do his Elrond impression but failed miserably.

"That I remember." she finished.

He gave her the 'don't.. do... that... again' look and then looked at the problem at hand.

"I have no memory of this place."

"Oh how cool me neither. Hey are we related in some way? Because this is just too weird." said Jessica. Nobody answers.

"Okay fine, I see that nobody loves me here so I'm just going to go sit on a rock seeing that that's the only thing to sit on and the only thing that's in hear."

They all then found a place to sit and wait for Gandalf to finish his thinking. So far, this is how Jessica sees' it: There is a smoking side, and a non-smoking side. Frodo, herself, Boromir and Legolas are on the non-smoking side, while the others are in the Smoking side.

"You know, this would be just like a restaurant if we only had some food. And did you all know that smoking...KILLS!"

The fellowship jump and the sudden outburst of the crazy one known as Jessica.

"If it does, I would have been dead sixty-seven years ago." said Aragorn

"YOU MEAN YOU STARTED SMOKING WHEN YOU WERE TWENTY YEARS OLD!" shouted Jessica.

"How did you know my age?"

"Uhhhh...he told me." she said and pointed at Merry.

"No I didn't, strider you have to believe me, I didn't even know how old you were."

"Okay fine it was a lucky guess. Dang you guess make everything so personal around here. Plus you look really young to be sixty-somewhat years." Jessica said. "Holy crap I see Gollum."

Then, the sound of someone going "awww" is heard in the direction of where Gandalf and Frodo are sitting. Which is soon later found out that Gandalf, was the one who made the sound.

"It's that way."

"He's remembered." said a Merry in a jolly way.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here, but always remember to just follow your nose." Gandalf said.

"So if your saying is true, then what if you smell someone like your mom making a let us say a cherry pie, but it turns out to be a blueberry pie, what would you do then?" said Jessica.

"Could we please not talk about food, I'm starving." said Pippin.

"Oh I second you on that Pippin, let us not for my mole's sake. said Jessica.

They were going down the not vertical, not horizontal, not diagonal but the spiral staircase which led into the giant, huge, ginor-mouse ball room.

"Does anybody want to play I Spy again?"

**Okay truly sorry that I haven't updated in like two months or more. But blame it on the Track and Field meet schedule and** **that graduation is in less than a month so I have so much stuff to do like a career paper and a hole bunch of finals so don't really expect anything soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

We all know we don't own anything sadly. So ON WITH THE WRITING!

The Fellowship plus one headed down the spiral staircase of darkness. Once they reached the bottom, they passed through a doorway of course.

"You'd think the doorway would be smaller since this is a place for dwarves." said Jessica. She then saw Gandalf raising his staff.

"Oh drum roll please."

"Let me risk a little more light." whispered Gandalf. The crystal began to glow more brightly, until it lite just enough for everyone to see what they were looking at. Everyone gasped in amazement at the site before them.

"Behold...the Dwarf-city and realm of Dwarrowdwelf."

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake." said Sam.

"Wow, this place is huge, how the hell did you dwarves get to the ceiling?" said Jessica.

They all continued to look in amazement and were walking very slowly at the same time.

"Well Gimli I've gotta hand it to you, you must have used some pretty tall ladders, or you stacked each other to make a little thingy to get to the top and make these awesome pillars." said Jessica.

"Well thank you for the compliment there young lass, yes, we dwarves as I was saying earlier are great builders and we know how to use the earth properly unlike the elves of course."

"I think we can make a lot more interesting and more beautiful designs and probably a lot more handy work than the dwarves can." said Legolas.

"Um...I'm not too sure about the handy work there Legolas, the designs I agree with, but I guess it really all depends on what you two are saying on what you're building." said Jessica.

"My lady are you ill?" asked Boromir

"No...I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Because you just said something smart probably for once in your life."

"Now that is not true, I have said many smart things in my life."

"Oh really, well then, please share one thing that you have said."

"Okay fine just give me a minute and I'll get back to you on that."

"I knew it."

They continued to walk very slowly until they turned a corner. There was a doorway leading into a room with a light coming from within. Gimli then yelled in shock and in anticipation and worry of what it could be and ran toward it.

"Gimli!"

"No, Gimli come back to the good side! Come back to the light, that's the wrong light, that's the evil light you're heading towards!" yelled Jessica.

Gimli ran into the room, and then he started to slow down until he was walking slowly toward what looked to be a stone coffin.

"No...no." he then went down to his knees and wept. Saying no in between each sob.

The rest soon entered and tried to comfort the poor thing. Gandalf went to the front of the coffin and he read:

"Here lies Balin...son of Fundin...Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it's as I feared."

He then looks down and hands Pippin his hat and staff, and he picks up an old dusty book from a gross, little dusty thing which was once a dwarf. They all hear in the background the chants of Gimli saying in the tongue of the dwarves a farewell to his cousin.

"We must move on, we can not linger." whispers Legolas.

"I second you on that." replied Jessica. Then Gandalf begins to read:

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall, we have barred the gates...but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep." he then looks up and looks around the room cautiously, and then he continues. "We can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out...they are coming."

BANG!

Everyone jumps at the sound, and their eyes fall on Pippin, his small figure standing there making it seem that he didn't do anything. The sound of the skeleton head can be heard for miles, then the body and the bucket follows. The noise and the rumbling last for what seemed like forever, and then it stopped. They all wait in anticipation on what could come next, but nothing comes, and they all relax.

"Dammit Pippin I almost had a heart-attack because of you. What in god's name where you thinking?" yelled Jessica.

"Fool of a Took. Throw yourself next time, and rid of us of your stupidity." fired Gandalf.

Pippin looks down.

"Wow, now that, was intense." said Jessica

BOOM!

"Holly Crap, it's happening... I'm going to die today." yelled Jessica

The sound of the drums continue until they can hear the screeching of the Moria orcs. They all look around to see if they can see anything that might come there way.

Sam looks down. "Frodo." Frodo looks down and grabs sting and looks at it. It is glowing blue.

**Flashback**

Frodo picks up a sword on his bed.

"It's so light." he said

"Yes, made by the Elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it's times like that my lad, that you need to be extra careful." said Bilbo.

**End Flashback**

The screeching continues.

"Orcs" yelled Legolas

"Yeah, I think we already got the message almost about a while ago when the first BOOM! went off!" yelled Jessica

Boromir ran to the door and looked out. Two arrows just barley miss his head. Aragorn and Legolas run over to him and help him close the door.

"They have a cave troll." he announced

"Oh now this is going to get fun. Bet anybody twenty dollars that I'm going to die tonight." said Jessica.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf" Aragorn said.

The two "men" and the "elf" start to barge the door with axes. Gandalf draws his sword and so do the Hobbit's and Jessica. Gimli then get's on top of his cousins tomb.

"Let them come. There is one dwarf left in Moria that still draws breath.

The orcs continue to break down the door. Their weapons are now starting to stick through the door. Legolas hits one through a tiny hole, and then Aragorn hits one in a bigger hole.

"Okay, now that proves, how much more greater elves are compared to men." said Jessica

Then, the orcs come swarming in all at once. And then it was literally "charge!" Everyone dove in on the action. Gimli and Boromir were slicing and dicing. Legolas was hitting them with his arrows, Gandalf was waking them upside the head with his staff. And the Hobbits were stabbing them with their tiny things called swords, but in reality were called daggers. Jessica, well, let us just say that she was just swinging like crazy. And she was even lucky that she was hitting anything.

'Okay, remember Glorfindel, remember Glorfindel' she thought

"Jessica stop swinging like that you're going to kill someone." yelled Legolas

"Isn't that the whole point!" yelled Jessica.

They all then heard a giant ROAR coming from the doorway, and they all turned to see a giant cave troll come crashing in like it had PMS.

Legolas shot it with an arrow, but that didn't seem to have any effect on the giant creature. The troll then turns his attention to a tiny hobbit named Sam.

"Sam look out!" yelled Jessica

The troll took a mighty swing at the poor hobbit, but Sam went between his legs and was out of danger for about two seconds. He then turned around and was about to step on the poor creature, until Boromir and Aragorn pulled on it's chain collar and caught the giant creature off guard, so Sam could get to safety. Sam got up, and started to wack the heck out of the orcs with our cooking supplies.

"Sam you're going to get blood all over the food now!" yelled Jessica.

"Jessica don't worry about that, just keep swinging,...but not so close to my head." replied Aragorn.

"Frodo!" yelled Sam

We all turn to see Frodo laying on the floor with a spear coming out from under his armpit. Then everyone went "wild". Sam started screaming his head off. The two hobbits known as Merry and Pippin became daredevils and climbed on top of the cave troll and started beating the heck out of it with the little daggers. But in the end Legolas saved the day with a single arrow to the throat. The creature then fell to the floor with a giant, KABOOM! We all just stayed there looking at it, but soon we came to inspect the "dead" hobbit.

Aragorn crawls over to the poor defenseless "dead" hobbit. "Oh no" he whispers.

"Oh for crying out loud, Frodo get up, you're making a scene. The fight ended not even three minutes ago." said Jessica. They all look up at her like she was nuts, until Frodo started to get up.

"He's alive." said Sam

"What did I just say? Am I talking to myself here?" said Jessica

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo said in quick gasps.

"I could've sworn I said that."

"Shouldn't you be dead? That spear would of skewered a wild boar."said Aragorn

"I think there is more to this Hobbit, than meets the eye." replied Gandalf

Frodo stares at everyone while he's unbuttoning his shirt like this was his first time stripping. He pulls away the folds of his shirt to reveal the Mithril coat. And Sam's hand went straight to it first.

"Mirthil...you are full of surprises Master Baggins." said Gimli

Jessica then turns to Legolas. "Please tell them what I have been saying for the last five minutes."

"I don't know, what were you saying?"

"Arghhh, men...and elves. I swear you always need to repeat everything twice to the male species. The only thing women get out of the torture is great "in bed work."

All of a sudden, more screeching came from outside of the room. More orcs were approaching. Gandalf looks around and so does everyone else.

"You know, that bet about me going to die here is still open if anybody want's to take it." said Jessica.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum" gasped Gandalf.

"Okay, this is the time when we are really going to run for our lives right?"

**Okay, I'm making progress on this story. Hope you guys like it. I know I skipped some of the fighting scenes, but I didn't really feel like writing the same things over and over again. So hope you guy's like it so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**As always, I don't own anything just like everyone else.**_

They all dashed out of Balin's room/tomb of death thingy, and back into the main city. They were running like they were being chased by the very creatures of hell, which was literary true at that point,... but still they were running as fast as they could for the sound of the orcs were getting closer.

"Thank the Lord that I run Track!" yelled Jessica as she started to pass some of the members of the Fellowship (not including the Hobbits) But she wasn't fast enough. Actually, nobody was. They all soon became surrounded by the Moria orcs.

"Oh my god, we're going to die, we're going to die. !" yelled Jessica

Everyone got ready to fight, well, sorta...Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf and Jessica (shockingly) got their swords ready. The Hobbits pulled their dag...er swords out. Legolas readied his bow and all Gimli did was shout and hold his ax up like he was a fricken pimp.

"ROOOOAARR!"

"Holy mother of God what was that?" said Jessica. The fellowship looked around confused, like Valar had just spoken to them and told them to go jump off a bridge.

Another death defying "roar" was heard again. The orcs became scared and scattered. They were climbing up the pillars and running around like it was the ends of Middle Earth. And of course the Fellowship just stood there and did absolutely nothing except look confused.

"Ha,...ha" Gimli was trying to look impressing thinking that his little shout was what caused them to scatter, the poor thing tried so hard and yet it helped so little in the situation that they were in. Another "roar" came from the back end of the city. Then it started to rumble/grumble/growl. The back end of the city started to glow a red, orange color. It was the color of fire. You're all probably just now thinking "No shit sherlock."

"What is this new devilry?"asked Boromir

"A bug." Replied Jessica

It was quiet, then the sound of the creature was heard. The heavy footsteps of this mighty beast were getting closer, and all the Fellowship was doing was standing right in the middle of its path like stupid idiots.

"A Balrog,...a demon of the ancient world." He whispered to the group."This foe is beyond any of you,...RUN!" he shouted.

"I'm already ahead of you their gramps!" yelled Jessica from about thirty yards away.

"Okay, come on girl..pump those arms, pump those arms" Jessica said to herself. She then slowed down and turned to see if anything was behind her. The fellowship passed her not thinking twice on even saying anything to her about getting out of the way or anything. She saw... him,...well not the actual 'him' but the Balrog him.

He stood about a good fifteen stories high. And boy was he hot. Not that type of hot, like Legolas, that type of hot is drool over head over heels and so on and so forth. But literally this Balrog was fricken hot!

"I swear to God if you give me three degree burns, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled back at it. She ran past Gandalf and into the doorway, finding Boromir on top of Legolas.

" Whoa, whoa ,whoa!...What's going on here, I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other?"

They both glared at her. "What? Can't we try to have some fun right before we die for once?"

They both roll their eyes at her like she was a child. Which, she was, don't know what there smoking.

"Do as I say!" They all turn around to see Gandalf push Aragorn. "Swords are no more use here."

"Oh now doesn't that make me feel a whole lot better." Yelled Jessica.

They then all started to run AGAIN down the stairs and around corners and run down stairs again. They soon came to a gap. Legolas jumped first, my guess, to me, were to prove that he was a real mama's boy and he's like 'oh look at me and my ability to show off my Elven jumping ability's and my long golden hair will NEVER get a tangle ...'

"Jessica WILL YOU JUMP ALREADY!" yelled Boromir

"Huh?"

"JUMP!"

"Oh...okay" She looked across the gap and saw that everyone was on the other side besides Frodo, Aragorn and herself.

She jumped and was caught by the elf. 'Oh my gosh, nice..hard...chest, strong sexy arms, and he HUGGED ME!' she thought and then started squealing like she got a cute baby Chihuahua for her birthday.

Legolas just literally "dropped" her and were waiting for Frodo and Aragorn to jump into his sexy strong arms.

The pillar that which Frodo and Aragorn stood upon started to sway and lean. A giant bolder smashed the connection to the opposite side leaving them trapped. The pillar started to rock and sway even more.

"Hang on" yelled Aragorn to Frodo. "Lean forward."

They both did and the pillar started to come toward the rest of the fellowship. They awaited them with opening arms like it was a family reunion. The pillar was just feet away when Aragorn yelled "Now!" they both jumped into Legolas and Boromir's arms. After a quick check to make sure the two were okay, they all started to run AGAIN down the stairs and toward the exit. All of them ran across the narrow bridge. It went from Boromir, the Hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and then Jessica and Gandalf. Jessica was almost to the end until she stopped, she had remembered what was going to happen to Gandalf.

"You cannot pass"

"Gandalf!" both Jessica and Frodo yelled in union.

"Jessica come on!" yelled Legolas

" I am a servant of the secret fire, welder of the flame of Arnor, flame of Udun!" A circle of light surrounded the wizard. The Balrog took a mighty swing at him with his mighty sword of flame, but then shattered to pieces after touching the circle of light. "Argghhh" yelled Gandalf. The Balrog took out his whip and snapped it in the air.

"You shall not pass!" yelled Gandalf, and he struck the bridge with the bottom of his staff. Crackling noises were heard, but the Balrog took it as no threat and proceeded to walk onto the bridge, but the bridge started to collapse, the Balrog was soon falling into the depth below the bridge.

"Gandalf get off of the bridge now!" yelled Jessica

"You get off the bridge now!" yelled Legolas. She realized that she was still on the bridge. She was right between Gandalf and the rest, she started to turn toward the rest of the Fellowship when a huge red like string wrapped its self around Gandalf's ankles and pulled him over the edge. He was hanging onto nothing but a little ledge.

"Gandalf!" She and Frodo said in union. She started to run toward the wizard.

"No stop!" Gandalf yelled. She came to a complete halt. He looked at her and at the fellowship, he looked into the eyes of Frodo, and then back at Jessica looking into her eyes, he gave a small smile toward her, but then looked back toward the rest.

"Fly you fools" And with that, he released his grip on the ledge and started to tumble toward the bottom of the canyon just like the Balrog had done.

"No!" yelled Frodo "Gandalf!" he was still screaming and yelling even when Boromir brought him outside.

"Gandalf!" yelled Jessica. She was about ready to run toward the edge when Legolas grabbed her from behind. "No! Gandalf!" she was too, yelling, screaming and kicking while being carried way.

"No! Legolas let me go!" she yelled. It was weird, she knew that this would happen, but she didn't realize how big an effect it would have on her. She felt like she had to do something, or even try and make something's that should happen, not happen. She was still struggling, Legolas then picked her up and started to run toward the door. Aragorn was waiting for them with wide eyes, eyes that were filled with worry, shock, sadness and disbelief. They ran up the stairs while dodging the arrows coming from the orcs, and ran out the door and onto safe lands.

Legolas waited until he was far enough away from the entrance, a settled Jessica down on the ground. She had tears in her eyes, they were red and they were swollen. She was trying to calm herself down so she started to look around to see what everyone else was doing. The hobbits were crying there eyes out, for the loss of the dear friend. Boromir was trying to hold back Gimli, while he too, was trying to hold back the tears, but the look on his face proved that it was very difficult for him. She looked up at Legolas, and saw that he was in disbelief. She saw that Aragorn was cleaning his sword. He didn't show any emotion on his face, but if you looked into his eyes, he had the same amount of pain that everyone else did.

"Legolas, get them up." said Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." replied Boromir

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up."

He went to Sam and pulled him up, "On your feet Sam." He started to look around for Frodo. "Frodo?" He saw him in the distance, he wasn't walking straight, he was still in the dizziness of what had just happened not 5 minutes ago. "Frodo" Aragorn yelled. Frodo turned around, in what appeared to be in slow motion, the look in his eyes, the pain that he bore had surpassed all of the pain the Fellowship had put together. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from the uncontrollable flow of tears. He turned around slowly and started to head back toward the group.

Aragorn turned around and started to move towards Lothlorien.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short. But I just got on school vacation, and I will be posting 1 or 2 new chapters a week hopefully. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

And once again I don't own anything sadly...sniffs...

So, once again we were on the road... again. See here was the problem...we only got about a good three minute break right after the whole Moria indecent. And we used that timeup with nonstop crying, over a dear friend whom we had just lost. But no...Aragorn had to make his little kingly speech about how the 'orcs were going to come any minute now and that we need to find shelter as fast as we can, and make the Hobbits cry and run at the same time.' For crying out loud people, we all don't need to be moving every two seconds of our life!

"Look at him, thinking that he's so cool." Said Jessica to herself as she watched Aragorn run up ahead, across a stream and look out onto the woods of Lothlorien.

"Oh yeah, look at that smile, he's probably thinking, 'Oh thank the Valar that I am now finally able to control this Fellowship and not Gandalf. I am so gonna do such a better job than him, and finally prove to Lord Elrond that I am a man. A man that is a lot prettier than Legolas and one who deserves a women in my life. And he will no longer tell Arwen that I am a child, don't worry Arwen, you will get laid before you sail. Mghuahahahaha!"

After her little incident she had with herself that lasted ONLY five minutes, she found herself basically standing by herself in a "to rule the world" pose. She also noticed that everyone "except" Aragorn, (because he was thinking of "something") was about twenty feet away from her in a little protective huddle, and they were staring at her with wide eyes and had their mouths wide open.

"What? Ohhhhhh, ...did I say that out loud?"

They shake their heads in the "yes" gesture.

"Oh"

They turn around "slowly" and follow Aragorn toward Lothlorien. They're eyes still popping out of their heads like they had just witnessed two Balrogs goin' at it. And of course Aragorn didn't notice this because he was to busy doing the "kingly" pose on the rock. And he was in no doubt in anyone's mind, was thinking of "something" in peticular that we will not share in anytime soon for some odd reason.

"I agree with you on him proving to Lord Elrond." Said Legolas.

"Really?" Said Jessica in a happy voice.

He shakes his head. "Yes I do, but not the gesture about Gandalf."

"Oh, well you never know."

"True, but I highly doubt it. We all respected and loved Gandalf. There would be no reason for anyone to think of him wrongly."

"Yes I know, I respected him too, and I still don't have any clue on why he hated me, I bet you the Hobbits hate me now, huh?"

"Thankfully I was the only one who heard the part about Gandalf, you we're quiet in the beginning, but once you got past talking about Aragorn and Gandalf, you we're talking pretty loud about Arwen and Lord Elrond. And you almost screamed the part about Arwen getting "laid" by Aragorn."

She giggled. "I really think that's funny, do you think Aragorn heard me?"

"I don't think so. He was staring for a long time for some reason."

Jessica giggled again. "Well, at least he didn't hear me. Don't want to get on the wrong side of him. Well, actually I don't care, all I need to do is yell and then things will be back to normal."

Legolas snorted at that gesture.

"Did you just snort?"

"No"

"Yes you did, don't lie."

"Elves don't snort."

"Maybe grown Elves don't snort, but I'm pretty sure little elfling do."

"I am no elfling"

"Yes you are, don't lie."

"I am about a goodtwo-thousand years older than you so don't even start."

"Dang! ...You're old! ...can I call you Mr.Senior Citizen?"

"No, you may not call me that ridiculous name."

"But you just called yourself old."

"No, I didn't, I just said I was older than you."

"Hey, if you're older than me, I consider you old okay, that's my rule."

"Child"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are"

"No, I am not!"

"Hey if you're younger than me, I consider you a child, that's my rule."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Will you two shut up!" screamed Gimli. "By the dwarves beard, you two are so annoying! Stupid children. And stupid Elves."

They walked in silence for a quarter of a mile.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Legolas

"Blow away" replied Jessica

He didn't know what she meant by that but continued anyway.

"What does the word "laid" mean?"

"Oh, uh well, let me see hear...well...it means...uh, oh what the heck." She motioned him to lower his head and she started to whisper in his ear. That lovely pointed ear, the sexy er..ehem...moving on with the story at hand. Let us hear what she said exactly shall we?

**Whisper-ear mode** **ACTIVATE! **

"Okay, it means to have sex and other stuff like that." She said.

**Whisper-ear mode DEACTIVATE! **

He just stared at her."That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? Of course that's it. What we're you thinking it was?"

"I don't know, but something more than that."

"You Elves are really perverted."

"No, we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No, we're not"

"Let's not start this again, shall we."

"Fine."

They walked in silence again for about five minutes.

"My feet hurt."

"Mine don't"

"Oh, shut up, you're an elf stupid."

He smirked

"I swear ifAragorn makes me run again I'm gonna kill him."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Aragorn looked to the left, then he looked to the right. He then looked right across the open field.

"Okay, now we must run across in hopes that we will not be seen."

"Can I kill you?"

The Fellowships look at Jessica.

"What? What did I say?"

They still stare at her.

"Did I say something out loud again? Because you know me and my little outburst."

Some of the members shake their heads in agreement.

"Right, follow me." Said Aragorn

"Haven't we been doing that for the last two or three hours?" replied Jessica.

The Fellowship began to run across the field. The "grown ups" were on the outside. While the Hobbits were in the middle. In less than three minutes they were safely in the woods of Lothlorien. Not a very big field to have to run across if you ask me.

They continued to walk through the woods while admiring the scenery before them. It seemed like they were walking in slow motion. Which in the movie the kinda are.

"Stay close young Hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell." Informed Gimli

'Like you will be? Awww...such young love...or old love...oh well it's love, well for one of them that is...ehem.' Thought Jessica

"And are never seen again"

Jessica saw Frodo looking around frantically. 'Yes, a good part's comin' up.' She thought.

"Mr. Frodo?" Asked Sam in a worried voice.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily, I've got the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox." Gimli was caught off guard by an arrow pointing at his head.

"Oh..."

The Fellowship soon found themselves surrounded by Elven Guard of Lothlorien.

"The dwarf breathed so loud that we could have shot him in the dark." Came a voice amongst the members of Elves. Haldir appeared in front of the Fellowship like he was another pimp.

"Hannon lle Haldir o' Lorien." Said Aragorn

They both were soon interrupted by a high pitched squealing. They all looked in the direction of Jessica. She had her mouth covered by her hands, and it looked like her eyes were about ready to pop out any minute.

"HI!" She yelled at Haldir.

He just stared at her in puzzlement.

"You travel with a young maiden?" He asked Aragorn.

"Unfortunately, yes we do." He replied.

Haldir looks back at the young girl and he nods his head in greetings."

She giggles. "Okay, before we all get to know each other, I would just like to tell everyone just straight up, if anyone calls me a "young maiden" or anything with "my lady" or anything close to that crap, hehehe I'm gonna kill ya." She got really serious on that last part.

They all nod at her in agreement.

"As you wish." Haldir stated.

"Thanks hun."

He looks back at Aragorn. And Aragorn has the look of "help us" plastered all over his face. Haldir then looks back at the Fellowship. He then spots Frodo.

"You bring a great evil with you."

"Yes we know that, so if don't mind us leaving her here, we would greatly appreciate that." Said Aragorn.

"You can go no further." He said to Aragorn.

"What!"

"He's talking about the thing around Frodo's neck Aragorn, not me." Said Jessica in a comforting voice.

He looked at her with the "oh" look and the "god dammit!" look.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. That'll do pig. That'll do."

He looks at her with one raised eyebrow, and the look of 'don't do that again.' expression on his face.

"We will discuss the rest of this matter somewhere else, follow me." Said Haldir.

Aragorn followed. Jessica started to walk as well, but then she heard a snicker behind her. She turned around and saw that the Fellowship was trying to hold back their laughter.

"Raise your hand if you thought that was funny?"

They all raised their hand. And even some of the Elves from Lothlorien.

"I feel cherished." She said.

The Fellowship followed in the direction Aragorn and Haldir went, then the rest of the Elves in the clearing followed after them to cover the back. Night was soon coming, so the Elves stopped at a talan in the trees.

"Huh, nice view." Stated Jessica

Haldir and Aragorn were talking about the matter of the ring. While the rest of us, just sat or stood and were waiting for further instructions like the good little soldiers we werebeing. Frodo continued to look around the talan nervously. Everyone was giving him bad or disappointing looks. I felt sorry for the poor thing.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope." Said Boromir toward Frodo. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead."

Haldir walked over to everyone. "You will follow me."

"Finally, my butt was almost completely dead. The right one went out a long time ago, and the left is about half way through." Said Jessica.

They stare at her. "That is not very lady like to say such a thing in front of others. And it is rude to interupt others." Stated Haldir.

"Believe me, if you weren't so hot, I would've killed you by now, because you said that lady shit. Now, if it was say like Legolas who said that, he would've been dead right now. Wouldn't you hun?" She looks at Legolas.

Legolas just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Wow, now that's sexy.

"We are not leaving now. We are leaving in the morning. It's far too dangerous to move in the dark, for ocrs could be anywhere withing these parts." Stated Aragorn.

"Well fine then, be that way. Wake me up when we're about ready to leave." Said Jessica as she started to settle herself in for a nice well-deserved nap.

**Four hours later...**

"How do you think we should wake her?" Said a curious Hobbit called Pippin.

"I don't know. I don't want to wake her too gentle that we might have to wake her up more than once. But I also don't want to wake her up to harshly that we might be on her bad side." Stated another Hobbit named Merry.

"Or, you could just come up and kick her, like this." Said Gimli

KICK

"OW, What the hell? Who kicked me?" Yelled Jessica. She looked up at the Hobbits, then she saw Gimli standing over them. I mean, literally, he was BEHIND them. And then she spotted Legolas over yonder. He had a smirk on his face after seeing that incident.

"Legolas you're so mean, blaming it on the poor Hobbits and Gimli. That's the last time I do something for you."

"I didn't even do anything. Why are you always blaming me, why can't you blame it on Gimli? He's the one who kick you." He whined.

She looked up at Gimli and the Hobbits.

"Okay, Pip, Merry, who kicked me? And don't lie, cuz you know what happens to little boys who get caught lying. And don't you even start thinking that I'm related to Michel Jackson, because I'm not, I like his music, but he just creeps me out. So come on, fess up. Who did it?"

They looked at each other, then at Gimli, who had the look of death on his face. Then they looked at Legolas who also had the look of death on his face. They looked at each other, and they had no clue onwho this Michel Jackson fellow was so they made up their mind.

"It was Gimli." Said Pippin.

"Little rascals." Said Gimli.

"I told you I didn't do it." Said Legolas.

"I don't care. I'm still blaming you Legolas." Stated Jessica.

"What? Why!"

"Because it's fun teasing you my little goat friend."

"Why did you just call me a goat?"

"It's because I'm weird."

While they were having this side conversations, the rest of the Fellowship and the Lothlorien Elves were looking and watching them.

Haldir turned to Aragorn and he motioned with his hands. He pointed to Legolas with one hand, and at Jessica with the other. And then he gave him the look of "are they?"

Aragorn just shrugged his shoulders and carried on with what he was doing. He didn't want to be apart of any relationship of any kind unless it involved Arwen and himself.

"No, we are not."

They all turn to look at Jessica and Legolas. Jessica had her hand on her hips looking likea skinny mother henand was giving them the "think that again and I ki ya' " look. While Legolas just looked plain scared to death, and he was giving Aragorn the "how could you?" look.

"Are we ready to go now?" Said Jessica to everyone in a very pissed tone.

"Yes we are, let us go then." Replied Haldir

They didn't have to walk long, it was only about a half an houruntil they came to a hill that overlooked Lothlorien.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir stated proudly.

"You know, we were only about a half an hour from where we spent the night, why couldn't we have just walked the rest of the way hear.? It wasn't that far. It was like, what only...a mile or two?"

"Is she feeling okay?" Boromir told Aragorn.

"I will never know the answer to that one." He replied back.

**Gasp...nine almost ten pages long...wow. Hope you all are happy now. Because I am, now that school's over and stuff. Tell me what you think:)** **Oh, and if you guys like, you can give me any suggestions on how you would like Jessica to act in front of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Because I'm kinda runnin' out of ideas. :)**

**Toodles!**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own anything bla bla bla bla...

**Attention** **I will now be posting my answers to some of your questions. And also will be giving out comments...and so on and so forth. But I will ONLY be posting reviews from the chapter before. If you don't understand that then let me put it to you this way, if you review on chapter 11 and I'm writing chapter 12, I will only put reviews of chapter 11 on only. If you still don't understand that then too bad. If you missed the dead line, then that is also a too bad for you too.**

**Chicky Poo-** To the answer of your question, that might be a yes. I wasn't initially going toward that, but it is starting to turn out that way so far. But hey, I could just turn it around. What would you like to see happen to the two?

**Fk306 animelover**- Okay, I updated for ya. Thanks for reviewing and enjoying this story.

**theycallmemary-** I'll try to make Jessica act insane for you. But you're gonna have to read to see if it satisfies you. Glad that my last chapter made you happy.

The Fellowship climbed a winding way among the great trees. They ascend the path until night fall. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting staircase about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. They gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet the Fellowship. The Fellowship stares in awe. Aragorn touches his head in greeting.

'Wow I've never craved for a cookie so badly in my life right now.' Thought Jessica. "Does anybody have a cookie with them for some odd reason? Because if you do, I'll take it off your hands. Anybody?"

"Quiet" Whispered a random elf from afar. Which was only about ten feet away.

"And why does everything have to have stairs around here? I swear my legs probably have more muscle in them then what I get at Track practice. I should probably come here for all of my workouts."

"Will you be quiet already?" Shot Aragorn.

"Okay, fine, and you don't have to get mad."

The light dims, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks.

"The enemy knows that you are here. What hopes you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here, yet ten set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar"

"Gandalf the Grey, did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Whispered Galadriel in disbelief.

Aragorn nods slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Replied Legolas with a heavy heart.

'Thanks for making everyone feel better' thought Jessica. She sees that Gimli is now very disappointed and looks down.

'Now look what you've done, you stupid elf. I'm gonna hang out with Gimli from now on. Yeah, because he's a pimp.' Thought Jessica

"Needless were non of the deed that Gandalf did in life. We not yet no his full purpose." Said Galadriel. She spots Gimli and sees the sadness in his eyes. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And now in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Gimli then looks as if all his worry and stress were just lifted of his shoulders.

'Awww old love. So sweet, I wonder if this is going to turn out just like the show "Desperate Housewives."? You know, older women falling for younger men. MARRIED women falling for single hot men, but technically, Gimli isn't hot, he's not even a man. Sure he's some what nice but hey whatever floats her boat, is fine by me. Hey, I can't control what goes around here. Don't know what she sees in him. Huh, whore.' Thought Jessica. She looks up and sees Galadriel looking at her.

'Holy Mother of God, Shit, Crap, I'm sorry if you're still listening, and sorry for the bad language. Don't kill me with the green light. Are you in anyway possessed? ' She thought back.

She finally turned her attention toward Boromir. Boromir looks on at her with a pained stricken face. Galadriel stares right back, and he turns away weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn announced.

'Not really' thought Jessica. 'See you don't' know the whole story, and like me, well I do. So there!'

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all.

Boromir looks back at Lady Galadriel with an unsure look on his face, but he tries his best to look like nothing was wrong.

"Yet hope remains, while the company is true." She looks down at Sam.

"Do not let your heart be troubled, go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

**Legolas POV**

'Galadriel has been looking at everyone and searched through their minds. She was looking at Boromir for a while until he pulled away from her. I know she went through the Hobbits, and Gimli for sure. He now seems to be lifted of spirit.

She finally landed on Jessica, and we all turned out heads to see what she would do. Jessica was quiet for most the most part, which was a surprise. She seemed to be spacing, until she noticed Lady Galadriel was staring at her. She seemed surprised and it looked like she started to panic a little. She then went pale and looked to the floor in complete embarrassment. Oh Valar what did she do now? She better did not have said anything about that coo-kie thing that she was talking about earlier. What is a coo-kie anyway? I wonder if it's eatable. Well it must be since she said that she was hungry. Well considering her, who knows what she really eats. I wonder if it's a new type of Lembas or something like that.

**Jessica's POV**

I was just staring at the poor elf. I was actually starting to worry about him. I wonder if he has a disease or something like that. Because he was just standing there, while everyone left, like, two minutes ago. And I thought I was insane. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped like five feet in the air. I really thought Elves could jump higher than that but I guess not. He asked me what the "beep" I was doing. So I just point toward the Lord and Lady, who had the eyes wide open and mouths slightly open in shock. He just stared and said his apologizes, but, he then turns around and looked at me. Now see, I have no clue what I did, all I did was tap him on the shoulder and laugh at his little "elflingness." He looked pissed at me, but I have no idea why.

"Oh hey, don't forget to ask them that question you wanted to ask them." I told him

"What question?"

"That one question that you wanted to ask them back in chapter seven."

They all just stare at me like I was crazy. And you'd think they would have thought that earlier. It was actually quite funny really. All of the Elves had the look of "what the heck she talkin' bout Billy?" Legolas just continued to stare at me.

"The one about my hearing and my quietness." I reminded him.

Then, he got the "oh yeah" look on his face. I swear to god, what women must go through these days. Dang, have to repeat things more than twice to the opposite sex now. They're just getting more dumb by the minute. Legolas, the dumb one turned around and started to explain the situation at hand.

"Her hearing isn't like any other mortal that I know, and she almost has the quietness of that of an elf. She really proved that back in Rivendell when she."

"Was sparing with Glorfindel, yes that has also been lingering in my mind." Galadriel cut him short."

"Wow, I feel so sorry for Glorfindel now, that's so funny." I said. "Did Agent Smith tell you?"

"I have my ways of knowing things, child. I don't know who this A-gent Sm-ith is you speak of though?

"Oh, Agent Smith, you all know him, he's the one with the crazy eyebrows. You know, Lord Elrond."

"Yes I see." Galadriel answered. "Now, back to your hearing and your ability to be quiet. Did you have these abilities from whence you came from?"

"I don't know. I don't pay attention to that stuff." I look at them. "Why am I supposed to?"

The Lady was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, I'm going to take a wild guess on what you're going to say. Are you going to say, I think you have been given these abilities for a reason, they may be a helpful use to the quest of the Ring. Were you going to say that?" Asked I.

"Why, yes, that was exactly what I was going to say, but how-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone looks at me, while I fall to the floor.

"I thought just being a regular Mary Sue was bad enough. I thought I was just I going to tag along a make a mess of everything. You know, just be a normal Mary Sue, but no. They had to go and make me a stupid...hiccup...Warrior Sue! Waaaaaaaaaa ha ha ha!...sniff...sniff."

Now, I did this for about a good fifteen minutes. And I thought I was driving everyone mad at that point. Because you know, making people go mad is my specialty. "Okay, I think I'm done now." Hiccup

Okay, NOW everyone thought I was crazy, and maybe, just maybe a little bit unstable. And I have never seen Legolas SO embarrassed. Hehehehehe that's what he get's for making Gimli feel bad.

"Maybe it's time for you to retire tonight." Said Celeborn

"Yeah, maybe you're right." I answer back.

"Then I shall say goodnight to the both of you." Said Galadriel

"Okay then, nighty night." I answer back again.

The Lord and Lady nod and head back up the stairs. Legolas and I turned around and we head back down the stairs toward their little camp thing at the bottom of the trees.

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life." Said Legolas

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to it. And besides, you stayed." I replied back

"Why do you constantly continue to act as a child?"

"Why would you say act? I don't act. This is how I am."

"It's just that you are a young woman, and I would have thought that someone like you would've grown up by now."

"You know, this reminds me of the movie Peter Pan for some odd reason. You remind me of the parents, they want their children to grow up, and yet they don't want to. And do you wanna know why? It's because they aren't ready to yet, that's why. Hey, I thought I would've gotten out of the child "acting" as you call it myself, because I was only fifteen when I came here. And along this journey, I turned sixteen. But I didn't bother telling anybody because I knew you all would've expected me to behave, because I was a "grown woman". And would you look at that, I didn't." I said in a pissed off voice. "You would've been the last person on my list to ask me that question. I really thought Aragorn was going to ask it first."

I then walked ahead of him and basically stormed my way until we got to the little holding area the nice lady had for us.

"Hey look. They're back!" Shouted Pippin

Merry and Pippin ran up to us, well me first since I was a good twenty meters in front of those we don't speak of.

"Jessica, what happened? Why were you and Legolas up there for so long?" Asked Merry

"Bite me." I headed toward a tray of fruit and picked up two apples.

They got out of my way and looked at Legolas like 'what did you do?'

"Don't worry, she's just acting like a child." He replied, and turned so his back was facing me.

"Okay, NOW, I'm pissed." I threw one of the apples I had, and it hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow, will you stop."

"Don't whine, you're acting like a child." I shot back.

It was soon quiet. Everyone was just staring at each other, wondering what just happened.

Aragorn turns to Gimli, "Relationship problems, happens to me and Arwen all the time. They'll forgive each other in a couple of days." He was soon attacked by two apples. One by me, and the other one by Legolas.

"What did I say?"

"My god, he's so stupid." I whispered to myself.

Everything soon got cooled off. I was sitting by Gimli now, even though he was falling asleep. Legolas was seated across from me, and we were in a battle of death glares. And let me tell you, if looks could kill, it would've been true that day. I mean, I rock at this. I watched him get up with a silver pitcher in his hands and go toward the fountain. Then, all of a sudden, a beautiful voice filled the sky. It just popped out of nowhere. It was the lament for Gandalf.

"A lament for Gandalf." Said Legolas

"What do they say about him?" Asked Merry

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near."

'Isn't it like that for everyone?' I thought

We all sat in silence and listened to the lament.

Female Elf:

(sung in Quenya)

"A Olórin I yaresse  
Mentaner I Numeherui  
Tírien I Rómenóri

Maiaron I Oiosaila,  
Manan elye etevanne  
Nórie I malanelye?"

Olórin, who once was...

Sent by the Lords of the West

To guard the lands of the East

Wisest of all Maiar

What drove you to leave

That which you loved?

(Sung in Sindarin)

Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren

Ú-reniathach I amar galen  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen.

In gwidh ristennin, I fae narchannen

I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen

Caled valeg ethuiannen.

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey

No more will you wander the green fields of this earth

Your journey has ended in darkness

The bonds cut, the spirit broken

The Flame of Anor has left this World

A great light, has gone out.

" I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said to Merry.

'Nope' I thought

Sam then stands up. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after..thunder...silver showers. Came falling like...a...rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long rod."

"I liked it. Don't get too hard on yourself Sam. It was really pretty." I said

I watched as Aragorn left to go over toward Boromir. Something was troubling Boromir. And I bet you only I knew the real reason. Or maybe the lady knew too, oh yeah, that's right, I put a lowercase "L."

"Does anybody want to play I Spy again?" I ask

"I do!" Yelled Pippin

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay, um...oh I Spy with my eye...um...something...um..."

We waited, and waited...and waited...and waited some more.

"Something purple!" He finally said after a good five minute wait.

I look around. "Is it the grapes?"

"Yeah..." He said in a disappointed voice.

"Do you want to go again, since I found it so early?" I asked him

"Oh, no it's okay. You go ahead."

"Alight then." I look around. I then spot something and I smile a happy smile.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something tall."

"Is it the trees?" He asked

"Nope"

"Is it Aragorn?"

"Nope"

"Is it Boromir?"

"No"

"Is it Gimli?"

"I wouldn't call him tall, but for you I guess that would be considered tall. But that is still a no."

Pippin looks around the camp site.

"Do you want me to give you a hint?"

"Yes, please"

"Well, he...is blonde."

"Legolas"

"Like hell I would pick him. But that is still a no."

I look up, and Legolas is just looking at me with the "evil" eye. Oh my god, I can do that SO much better than him.

Pippin looks around the camp site. He couldn't figure it out and it was killing him.

"Okay, do you want another hint?"

"Yeah"

"We followed him for who knows how long until we got to Lothlorien."

Now that made the poor Hobbit even more confused.

"Well I'm sorry Pippin, but I'm afraid that you are out of time."

"What? Why?"

"Because the guy I was talking about is almost here."

"Really? Who?"

Haldir walks up toward us and nods his head toward Aragorn as he comes up to greet him.

"It's Haldir." I said

Haldir turns to look at me.

"Oh, it's nothing, continue on what you were saying hun." I said.

"Well, I've come to inform all of you that you will be staying here for only two days. That will give you enough time to gather supplies and rest a bit. And before you leave, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will hold a farewell ceremony for you. You each will be given a gift that will help you along the way."

"Oh goody, nothing like giving us things to help us on a quest. And yeah, I have no idea what I'm talking about." I said on the brink of sleepiness.

He raised his eyebrow in a sexy manor.

"God, why are all Elves sexy when they raise an eyebrow." I said right before I went to sleep.

Haldir and Legolas both look at me with both of their eyebrows raised.

"She's ill at the moment Haldir. You'll have to excuse her." Said Legolas

"Really? What's wrong with her?" Asked Merry.

"Many things." He said.

"Well, then I will take my leave." Haldir left.

"I think it is time for all of us to get some rest. It has been a long day." Said Aragorn

They all soon found their place, and drifted of to dream land.

After about three hours of rest, Frodo woke with a start. He then looked up and saw Lady Galadriel walking across the grass. He got up and started to follow her. Also, on the way out, he stepped on Jessica's hair. For she, some how rolled off of the bed, and was five feet away from it.

"Ow, damn evil monkeys." She then fell back to sleep in two seconds flat.

Frodo continued to follow Lady Galadriel.

'Should I follow or not?' Jessica thought to herself. 'Now if I follow, then she might know that I am there, and she might want me to come down and look in the mirror. But if I don't go, then I wouldn't get to see her all spooky and all green and possessed. But also if I don't go and I was supposed to, then I might not get the chance to see what I was supposed to see. But she would probably pull me aside and make me see inside the mirror before we left anyway right?. She has plenty of time tomorrow to do that. Would I be available tomorrow? I wonder what we would be doing tomorrow. ?'

As she was pondering this through her head, she heard movement coming from outside of the camp. She looked up and saw Frodo coming back.

'Damn, missed it.' She fell back to sleep after watching Frodo crawl into bed and fall into a deep sleep.

**Okay, my longest chapter yet! Twelve pages. Yeah, go me! So did you like? Or did you not like? Tell me what you think? And don't be afraid to give me ideas. For some odd reason, the Lament for Gandalf song, didn't turn out the way i hoped it would. As you can see, it was nice for about two or three lines, but then it suddenly started to skip lines. I tried fixing it, but failed. Hope it's not too confusing. and also, i put what it means right below it and as you can see, part of it is sung in Quenya and Sindarin. Well, hoped you enjoyed it. And if any of you we're wondering, since i put it in the story, yes I did turn sixteen about a month ago.**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	13. Chapter 13

Like OMG! I don't own anything!!

**FallenTruth- **Thank you for reviewing and giving me a GREAT idea to put in this chapter. I never thought of it for some odd reason. I'm going to try and make it extra funny for you.

**Fk306 animelover- **Thanks for the review, surprised that no one wacked Jessica in the head myself. Hope you like this chapie.

**orli's-no.1-girl- **Hey girl, how's it goin'? Haven't heard from you since chapter two. Did you forget about me? ...sniff...But anyhoot, thanks for the lovely compliment, I feel very special now. And here's the next chapter for you.

**gothic-ember- **Yea! I was wondering when you were going to review again. Thank you for the lovely review by the way. In all honesty, I didn't know my story was **THAT** funny. I'm just winging it here. Hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones.

**Attention** **I swear to god! This thing is killing me! Can anybody help me by telling me how to make a break in the page? That would be wonderful, it's been bothering me since chapter 1. I've just been too lazy to type the excess words to tell others of my problems. Until now...**

**Okay, now...On with the reading. Ladies and gentlewomen, I give you! Chapter 13!**

Spending time with the Lothlorien Elves is SO much fun. Hangin' out wit yo hommies, is like so fricken awsome man, yu feelin' me dawg? ...Okay, maybe it wasn't really like that. But still...it was pretty awsome!

"Can I hang out with you? Because I really need to get away from those other things that I've been living with for who knows how long." Jessica asked Haldir

"No, you must stay with them, you are leaving tomorrow and you need to get prepared for your journey." He replied.

"Awww, come on, I've been with them for almost five months now. I need to get away from that kind of environment, I need to be..." She just stops and looks to the sky.

Haldir just stares at her. Waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Free..." She motioned with her hands in a sort of...peaceful way. (A/N: Have no clue how that makes sense, but you all get the idea.)

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you. There is no one out there, I think, that can help you with what's going on in your head. But you must stay where the others are. Where you are supposed to be."

"Well can I at least tell you my problems?"

"I would like to pass on that, go bother Legolas or someone else, but I have work to do."

"I ain't going to Le-go-my-eggo for my problems. He's one of the problems itself."

Haldir raises his eyebrow, in an "intriguing, relationship problems already" look.

"Please don't do that." Jessica asked

"Do what?"

"Raise your eyebrow. It's hypnotizing."

He raises his eyebrow again, quite enjoying himself with her little girly antics.

"Well...you...pretty...flirt."

"Did you just call me a pretty flirt?"

"...no...wait! Do you know what a flirt is?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, thank goodness! I had to explain what the word "laid" meant to Lego over there. You do know what the word "laid" means right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good boy, you have done your homework."

Haldir chuckled. "I feel so sorry for the Fellowship. They have to spend who knows how long with you."

"Okay, since we're talking about the Fellowship, let me tell you my problems so that way they would get off my chest."

"They were touching your chest?"

"No! It's an expression. Gosh, why are all Elves perverts?" She yelled.

"I don't know, but you don't have to yell." He said while removing his hands away from his ears. His nice...no, no, no, down girl down!

"I mean, first it was Legolas, and now it's you." She said. She then gets the 'ohhh' look on her face. "Hey, if I survive this, would you like to come over to my house?"

"I would like to pass thank you. Did you say that Legolas was touching your chest?"

"Don't make me yell another time boy. Do you want me to chop your lovely ears off?" Jessica warned.

"No thank you."

"Okay, suit yourself. And now, for the third time, can I please tell you my problems.? "

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone after that?"

"Yes"

"Fine, make it quick. You have three minute tops."

"Okay, ever since I came to this Fellowship, they have been treating me like I am a child, and they keep telling me to grow up."

"But you are a child. You're only sixteen. Well, actually you should be more matured than you really are I would think." He said in a "duh" voice.

"Exactly! Well...about the child thing. See, but that's what I've been trying to tell everyone, especially Legolas. They want me to grow up and act mature. But whenever I try to do that, I get yelled at and then they tell me to "grow up" isn't that gay or what?"

"Why don't you just tell them that you are still a child? You can't really force something away from you that's been apart of you for so long."

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm sorta afraid of the outcome of it. I think I know what they are going to say. They would probably say that I'm a young woman and should stop having my head in the clouds."

"I think that's your problem right there."

"What is?"

"You think too much, just tell them and maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will."

"I guess I could do that."

"Don't guess, just do."

"That's what my coach says to me. Oh, and also, Legolas hasn't even said he was sorry from what he did last night."

"What did he do last night?" He said with interest in his voice.

"The exact problem I just told you, he want's me to grow up and act mature. After what I did in front of the Lord and Lady, he got all bitchy at me."

snort

"Did you just snort, March Warden?" Jessica asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"No, I didn't, but just do as I say, tell them that you are still a child, and then they all might apologize. Now see, look what you've done. You've already wasted four minutes of my time with this nonsense."

"It hasn't been four minutes you little liar. You just want me gone."

"Now I never said that. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do."

Haldir turned to leave toward a ladder that led out to the watch posts.

"Hey Haldy" Jessica said in a childish voice.

"What do you want now?" He said in an annoyed voice.

Jessica ran up and wrappers her arms around him and gave him a Giant Bear Hug. Haldir just stood there in shock. His arms went up to her forearms which were on the back of his neck, and he pulled them apart and stepped away.

"Okay, just ruin the moment right there, gosh." Jessica said

Haldir raised his eyebrow.

"Will you stop that?" She yelled. He chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going back toward the loser party now. Thanks for the treatment. You are so much nicer in person than what Peter Jackson made you seem in the movie. I am SO happy that J.R.R. Tolkien made all Elves so wise. Well, most of them anyway. See ya later. You pretty flirt."

He had no idea what she was talking about. But then again, he never understood women that well either.

**Ten Minutes later...**

"Where have you been?" Asked an annoyed Aragorn.

"I went for a nice walk-ish thing slash conversation with Haldir, why?" Answered Jessica

"You are far too old to be acting the way you are. You need to tell people where you are going. You need to be acting like a mature woman and do as you are told." He said.

"Well you know what-

"Excuse me" An Elf said.

"Oh for the love of peach! Come on I was just about ready to go out on him!" Yelled Jessica

"I am sorry but it will have to wait, the Lady Galadriel has requested your presence immediately my lady."

Jessica got that ticked off look in her eyes, and was about ready to strike out on the poor elf dear, when ALL of a SUDDEN, Aragorn just had to say:

"Don't kill."

"Will you please follow me my lady?"

"Don't kill" Aragorn said.

"I give you no promises!" Jessica said while pointing a finger at him. "You may have won the battle, BUT THE WAR IS NOT OVER YET!" She turned around and followed this random elf out of no where. And so they walked, and walked...and walked some more.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Jessica

"Yes." He said

"Oh"

He lead her down a staircase, and at the bottom of the staircase was Lady Galadriel. AND, in front of Galadriel was a silver bowl looking thingy.

'Oh, I knew I was going to have to look into the mirror while I was here.' Jessica thought

The elf took her toward the bottom and stopped in front of the Lady. "I shall take my leave then."

Galadriel gave him a nod and he turned around and headed back up the stairs and disappeared, FOREVER! MGHAHAHAHA!cough er..sorry, got just a wi bit carried away.

Jessica turned her attention toward Galadriel.

"Look, if I'm down here because of what I said..um wait no..thought of back when we met, just to let you know, I am really sorry about that. And if there's anyway I can make it up to you, I would gladly do it."

Galadriel smiled. "No, that is quite all right. Will you look into the mirror?"

"What will I see?" Jessica said, trying to do her best impression of Frodo. She was even walking the same too.

"You will see, what you expect." Said the wise old Galadriel.

"Huh?" Jessica said in a "what the heck?" mode.

"What you know now, may change. Since you have been brought here, only few of us are aware of what you know. Things might not go as you intend them to go. It all may change, if you make something happen that is not supposed to. You could ruin this war."

"Okay...so the reason why I was brought down here was to be told that I can't touch anything right?" Said Jessica

"But, things that will happen, that you know of, may be stopped. You have the chance of saving many, or killing all. I think you have been brought here, to change of what is to become."

"So I'm going to get really dirty huh? Wait, by what you mean, on "what is to become," do you mean to change the whole outlook of it, or just to save lives.?" Asked Jessica

"You have that chance to change it all. You know all that is to come, and you know when. If you prevent things that should happen, it could lead to the power of Sauron's will, or it will help this war into victory. And you can also save many, if you wish." Replied Galadriel.

Jessica just stares at Galadriel.

"I am giving you a choice. You may leave now, and go back to your home. And all that you know, will occur the way it should. Or you may continue, and risk the chance of destruction, or peace. I will give you time to think about it."

"Wait, hold on a minute. If I say yes to this, staying here, do I get to wear my old cloths again?"

"Is that what you wish?" Galadriel said with a slight smile on her face.

"Heck yes I do." Jessica said, doing a Napoleon Dynamite impression. "I know, that I can save two people so far. And do you really think that I'm going to let all of the boys have all of the fun? I don't think so."

"Then it is settled. I shall let you change in one of the taverns near by." Galadriel said.

"Wait, you have my clothes? I left them back in Rivendell. Okay I didn't "leave" them, Lord Eyebrows forced me to leave them behind saying that 'agh, now these just will not do.' He said it in a kinda gay tone too." (A/N: Just to let you know, I have no problem with gay people. I'm cool with it.)

"I saw this coming, so I had him send them over to us."

"Wouldn't the messenger guy have run into us on the way over here?" Asked a curios Jessica.

"He took a different route than you."

"Oh... well then... can I go change now?"

"Yes, I shall take you to the tavern."

**Thirteen Minutes later...**

"I am so happy, happy, happy, happy. I am so thankful for this. You have no idea. Wait until the loser party see's what I'm wearing. Bye, see ya tomorrow!" Jessica said to Galadriel.

Jessica exited the tavern, and headed down the stairs toward the Fellowship holding grounds. It took her about five minutes to get down there, when ALL of a SUDDEN:

"What in Valars name are you wearing." Asked an unhappy Aragorn. He looked at Jessica, and she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm a cowgirl baby!" She said proudly. She was wearing Double-H boots, blue Wranglers and a black tucked in T-shirt that said "Git r Done" on the back.

"What, what...what are you doing and what are you wearing?" Asked an annoyed Aragorn

"I'm talking and I'm wearing clothes, why? What are you doing?" Said a happy Jessica.

"What will the Lord and Lady think of you when they see you like this? You get out of those right now."

"Nope, sorry, but I can't"

"What, why?"

"Well first off, I'm not your type, and secondly I already got permission from them to let me wear my clothes thank you very much."

"But I have never seen someone wear something so, odd."

"Well look at you, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing, I love my clothes. Especially my boots. Now, all I need is my horse, or my horses, and my hat, my belt and I'm good to go. But sadly, I don't have those with me."

Oh, my...you...grrrr...You are such a child!" Yelled Aragorn

"Thank you! I've been trying to tell you that for who know how long. Look, yes I am sixteen, I do think that I should be more mature, but guess what, I'M NOT! So you are just going to have to deal with it, whether you like it or not. Because I am still a child. Dang, hope you don't treat your own kids like this, my gosh." Jessica said in a some what pissed voice. Aragorn stormed off in the direction of somewhere.

Then, the happy Hobbits came running over to look over, mua!

"Why aren't you wearing the clothing that Lord Elrond gave you?" Asked, of course the curios Pippin.

"Because I didn't like them that much, but of course I wasn't complaining for the others sake." Jessica said with a smile. The two Hobbits just nodded, acting like they understood the wild women in front of them.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. See you guys later." Jessica announced.

"How do you know where everything is? You could get lost." Said Legolas

"Aw, thanks for worrying about me, but I think I can take care of myself." Jessica answered.

"Don't expect me to come looking for you if you do. Because I won't" He whispered to her.

"Thanks for the comfort, Lego-my-eggo"

Jessica walked off in the direction of somewhere. She walked...and walked, and walked some more. (A/N: I use that phrase a lot huh?) Until she spotted a ladder.

"Oh, cool. Exploring time!" She started to climb up the latter. She climbed...and climbed, and climbed some more. (A/N: ha, changed it there didn't I.)

"Dang, and I thought the Mines of Moria had steps. These ladders make you burn." She finally got to the top, and stuck her head up the hole that lead to a platform. She didn't see anybody, so she just hopped right up and walked around. She then realized that it was a high outlook thingy. There was a weird road in the sky thing too. So of course, she started to walk. Jessica turned a corner and saw figures standing not too far off in the distance. She noticed that one of them was Haldir.

Jessica then started to walk toward the figures in hopes to have a nice conversation with. But the click of her boots made her noticed a lot sooner than she expected.

"What are you doing up here?" Came a strong but soft voice.

"Holy crap, don't shoot me."

By this time, Haldir and his, may I say, brothers were over to see what the "problem" was.

"Jessica, what are you doing up here?" Asked an annoyed Haldir.

"Well, first it all started when my parents met each other, then they did their thing, and they had my brother and me. Then after fifteen years of living with them, I came here, and I had my sixteenth birthday here as well. Then I joined the Fellowship and then I came here. I then met you and so on and so forth. Then I went for a walk and I found myself exploring the road in the sky and then I saw you again. But sadly, I was caught. Does that answer your question?" Asked Jessica

"I was looking for a more simple answer but yes it does. But you cannot be up here, you must go back. And what on Middle Earth are you wearing?" Haldir said.

"These my dear pretty flirt, are my clothes. And I can't go back to the loser party, I just got into an argument with Aragorn because I told him what you told me to tell them. Can I hang out with you until he cools off a bit?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you'll get in the way."

"I'll stay in one spot. And I promise I won't bother anybody. Please?"

"No, now that's my final word."

"You're starting to sound like my mother."

Haldir's brothers chuckled and looked at each other. "You need to go back now." He said.

"Okay, fine, just don't get your pants in a bundle. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then okay. Bye, pretty flirt." Jessica walked back toward the latter and headed down to the ground. (That kinda rhymes huh?)

"I like the new name Haldir." Said Rumil

"What new name?" Asked Haldir

"Oh, come on, just admit that you like the girl's company." Said Orophin

"I will admit that she is different." Said Haldir

"So you like her company?" Said Orophin

"A little, she can get a little annoying though." Haldir said.

"Hey Haldir!" Jessica came running back up to him, with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you want?" He said

"If I walked around like this and talked like this would you still be my friend?" She got down on all four and started to walk around him and started to talk a lot similar to Gollum.

"No, I wouldn't, now go back."

"Fine, just ruin the fun."

"Don't worry. He does that all the time." Said Rumil

Haldir looks at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to make her go back."

"No not at all." Rumil replied with a smile on his face.

"Well it is getting dark out anyway, so I guess I could leave you alone for a while. But I promise you, I will visit you in the morning." Said Jessica

"Can't wait." Haldir replied in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm sure you can't. So I guess I'll see you boys later." Jessica turned around and left again.

"Just a little annoying, Haldir?" Said Orophin.

"You're right about one thing, she is different. Wonder if she's worse than the twins of Elrond.?" Said Rumil

"Now, I would hate to see them together. Just imagine all of the trouble they would cause." Said Haldir. "Now come, we have to get back to work."

"Sure thing pretty flirt." Said Rumil

Haldir glared at his brother.

"What?"

"Hey Haldir?"

He turned around and saw Jessica standing in front of him.

"What do you want now?"

"Well, I'm lost, could you take me back to the loser tent?"

"Sure he will, won't you Haldir?" Said Orophin.

Haldir glared at his brothers for not helping.

"Fine, come on." He left and Jessica followed after him.

"Haldir!" Shouted Rumil.

He turned around, and stared at him.

"Gar a man lú bein nad."

Haldir rolled his eyes and walked away.

"What did he say?" Asked Jessica

"None of your concern." He replied.

**So, did you like? Yes, no..maybe? Tell me what you think. Should I make Haldir have a crush on Jessica or not? Or should it be Legolas? Or maybe no one at all. Just to let you all know, there will be a Sequal to this story, but no where anytime soon. And maybe another one after that too.**

**Oh, and the translation on what Rumil said, is: "Have a good time pretty thing." Isn't that just funny?**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	14. Chapter 14

Like always, don't own anything.

**Fk306 anime lover- **Tell you what, I'm gonna let you annoy Haldir, or Boromir in the next chapter okay? Because you give me really nice compliments and reviews. Just tell me what you'd like to do to them. Just remember to keep it "T thru M."

**FallenTruth**- And I am honored that you read and review my story:) I am so glad that you loved the last chapter. And yes, Haldir will always be a pretty flirt.

**theycallmemary**- Yes, Jessica is a random gal isn't she? I also can't wait for the sequel. But that won't be for a **long** time. All I'm gonna say, is that it takes place after the War of the Ring, and you are the first person (besides me) to know that.

**Candy Quackenbush**- Awsome, a new reader. Glad that you have joined us :) A lot of people want them both to fall for Jessica. And you're right that would be quite funny. But, we'll see in the future won't we?

**FantasyEyes**- Yeah, a new reader. I like your name, it's pretty. Yea, Haldir is a little on the...um...something side. But, just like everyone else, you're gonna have to wait and see...no wait...read to find out what happens.

**Chicky Poo**- Yes, I don't know either what to do about which one to pair up with Jessica. They're both just fabulous at times aren't they? Stupid but wonderful. But we must not forget that they are the male species, which can leave them to do absolutely stupid things. Thanks for reviewing.

**gothic-ember**- Yes, you are absolutely right. But just one question for you. Who the heck is Heather? I'm sure you meant Jessica, right? But don't worry, I still love ya for reading my story. And here's your update. :)

**R.K. Bink**- Ha, You wish Legolas was yours. MGHAHAHAHA...sniff...so do I...sniff. But who doesn't? Thanks for reviewing. Keep them coming.

**the-phantoms's-kiss- **Tis alright child. For I too, forget to keep track of everything. You are forgiven. So, you think Legolas and Haldir should fall for Jessica, huh? Well then...so do I. :) I see that you have changed your name. I was a little confused in the beginning, I was like "Hold on, what's going here.?" And then I saw that you changed your name. I like it, it's cool. Nice choice. :)

**Lostariel Greenleaf- **Oh, you wish Orli was yours. But you can't have him, because he's mine, Mghahahahahahaha!...sniff...I wish he was mine...sniff...but anyways, off topic. I don't even know what a beta is. I see all of these "been Beta-ized" and "WARNING: has not been Beta-ized," I swear it's driving me crazy! I think I've already figured out who to pair Jessica with. But you have to wait til the end to find out. But don't worry, I'll put clues along the way. Ha, I'm so evil. I should probably make Legolas be nice now huh? And you're right, British people RULE! Lol, here's your update.

**Okay, here's one question for all of you lovely people. What the heck is a beta? I see all of these "it's been beta-ed" and "warning: has not be beta-ed" it's driving me insane!**

**And now, I give you all...CHAPTER 14!**

"I can't believe you got lost yesterday. After I told you not to." Legolas was for some odd reason, for nobody knew why, (except for one person)in a bad mood, the day we were to leave Lothlorien.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? I came back didn't I? Jessica said. Acting all innocent like she had no clue why he was in a bad mood. (Even though she did.)

He rolled his eyes. "Children." He said under his breath.

"Finally, bout time you said that." He rolled his eyes again for what seemed like the millionth time. Jessica just stared at him, then...it hits her. She knew exactly why he was in such a bad mood.

"Um, Legolas. Is it that time of month?" She said with the look of 'don't worry, you can tell me' in her eyes. The sides of her lips were starting to twitch for some odd reason too. And she didn't know why. Or did she?

"What?" He said with disgust.

"You know, that time of month. It's okay, you can tell me. I understand completely why you are acting this way. I tell you, when it's my month, just one little thing will get me pissed off all day long. But then it all gets better in the end. Am I right?giggle" She said on the edge of exploding from laughter.

He just stares at her. On the edge of exploding from...ANGER! and annoyance. Jessica just stares right back at him. Having no expression on her face, she's just totally blank. Except for the fact that her face was twitching like crazy.

"Will you excuse me for a moment hun?" She said. Before he could answer, she ran behind one of the tall mallorn trees. It was silent for a moment, then all of a sudden, this sound came out of nowhere. It sounded like someone was trying to kill a hamster with bubble wrap or something similar to that. It was a long howlish noise, then followed by what seemed to be laughter. Legolas then spots the form of Jessica rolling out from behind the tree. Clutching her sides and her face is as red as a cherry. He rolls his eyes again, and walked away, leaving Jessica with her little fits of uncontrollable madness.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Hey Legolas where'd you go?" Jessica yelled. She got up and walked to where the Fellowship torture chamber (a.k.a.) the holding grounds were. She saw everyone trying to get ready, with their packing and belongings and food, and their weapons and their food. Did I say food twice? Hmmm...must be hungry. Anyways off topic, ON WARD!

"Ha, women are so much smarter than men." She said. I bet you are all wondering why she had said this.

"Why do you say that?" Boromir asked for all of you.

"Well then I'll tell you." She said. All of the elves gather around her and start to sing:

"She's going to tell, she's going to tell, she's going to tell." They started to sing in a Monty Python and the Holy Grail tune. (If you know the movie, you'll remember this part.) And then they all stop, realizing just how stupid that was.

"You see, women are smarter than males because, we just are. If it were nothing but males in the world, they'd never last. They need out guidance, our intelligence, and our wonderful beauty to show off to other males. We're just so much smarter than them. I swear, I had a male friend, who couldn't decide if he should eat the red M&M first, or the blue. So I ate them both for him. It's a dangerous world out there, they could get...crazy." She stops to see what everyone's reaction is.

"That, was the spookiest story I have ever heard in my entire life." Pippin said in a little whisper.

"Yes, and do you want to know what make's it even more spooky?" Jessica asked. Pippen nods his head.

"IT'S TRUE!" Jessica yelled.

"AAAGGHHHHH!" Pippen screamed. Similar to that of a girl. The Fellowship look around like they didn't know the two. Jessica starts laughing.

"I'm gonna go for a quick walk before we leave." She announced before the stupid beings known as males in slight giggles.

"Oh no you don't." Legolas ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "You aren't going anywhere today."

"Why?"

"Because knowing you, you'll get lost and that would delay our plans."

"Why?"

"Let's not start another one of your complicating questions again, please?" He said with a hint of "whine" in his voice. What's this? The Prince of Mirkwood whining? Why, I never would've imagined such a thing.

"Why?"

"No"

"Why?"

He was silent.

"Why?" Jessica said.

"I'm not going to answer you."

"Why?"

"Will you stop, please."

"Why?"

If he had the nature to strangle someone, he would do it right then and their. He had the look of annoyance on his wonderful features. It was, may I say...funny.

"Where did you plan on walking?"

"I was just going to go say bye to pretty flirt and come back." She said with honesty in her voice... for once.

"Who?"

"Pretty flirt. Gasp You mean you don't know pretty flirt? Everybody knows pretty flirt."

"Does he, she, it have an actual name?"

"Yes."

"Well then, will you tell me so that way I know who you're talking about."

"Why?"

Legolas's left eyebrow started to twitch. Badly. It looked like it was about to take over his whole entire face. Let's just say, he looked fricken scary for an elf.

"I'll stop now."

"Thank you." He said, but his eyebrow kept going like it had just taken Viagra.

"Pretty flirt is Haldir. Just to let you know"

"Then you may go over and see Haldir before we leave."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

She turned and left Legolas standing by himself. He turned around and saw the rest of the Fellowship, and a couple of random Elves looking at him.

"I'm never going to have children just to let you all know." He announced to everyone. They all nod in agreement.

"Yes, and it also looks as if you have tamed the beast." Aragorn said.

"Nobody, can tame the beast!" Jessica appeared out of no where and startled everyone with her sudden outburst. Except for the elf. He's just weird. But just as she appeared, she was already gone.

"Well, that was just random." Boromir announced.

"I'M FREE!" Yelled Jessica as she ran towards the ladder that lead to the highway in the sky. She climbed the ladder and ran along the narrow path. Her boots making it obvious that she was their.

"Here comes your little friend pretty flirt." Rumil said to Haldir.

"I know, I can hear her." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey Haldir! Can I ask you a question." Yelled Jessica as she was running up to them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you annoyed?"

"Now I am. Why?"

"Alright, two down. Many more to go."

"What?" Haldir asked confused.

"It doesn't matter now, what matters now is..." She trailed off. He waited for her to finish.

"Is?" He said with encouragement in his voice after waiting fifteen seconds for her.

"Is that you...and I...need to go down and say good bye to the Fellowship." She said.

"And you're going with them, aren't you?"

"No, I changed my mind. I'm going to stay here with you. My pretty flirt." She said in a slow mellow voice. She walked up to him slowly, and started to run her hands up and down his chest.

"With me?"

"Yes, of course with you silly...Haldir?...HALDIR!"

"Hm? What?" He looked up and saw his two brother and Jessica looking at him. Rumil and Orophin looked slightly concerned, while Jessica looked...well...like Jessica.

"You were spacing a bit. Did you hear what I said?" Jessica said.

"I was? What did you say?" He said slightly confused.

"I said that I'm here to say good bye to you and that you need to go say bye to the Fellowship."

"Did you say that?" He said, now totally confused.

"Yes. What did you think I said?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you said that.?"

"Yes." She said it slowly so that way he could understand her.

"She did say that Haldir. Orophin and I heard her say it." Rumil said.

"Oh, okay then, best of luck to you." He said and turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He left the three just standing there. Looking at each other and at him.

"Oh like hell I'm going to let him say bye to me like that. You get over here." She said, only just a little pissed. He kept walking like he didn't hear her. "Males." She whispered to herself. "Okay, fine then. I'll just catch up to you later." She yelled and turned to Rumil and Orophin

"In the mean time, I'll say good bye to you two." She said to them.

"Even though I only knew you two a total of a half hour, it was nice knowing you guys." She said and gave each a hug. The two elves thought the hug was a little too much, but excepted it anyways.

"If I survive this, can I come visit?" She asked the two.

"It does not matter to me. We wish that we could have gotten to know you a little bit better before you left. You're very interesting and different from the other maidens that we have met." Said Orophin.

"I feel loved, and special." Jessica said. "Okay, off to go see what's wrong with Pretty Flirt, bye guys."

She did a little jog to see if she could catch up with Haldir. She then she came to a three way split, she looked to the left, then to the right, and then in front of her.

"I wonder which way he went?" She asked herself.

"Not in any of those directions." Haldir came up from behind her.

"Oh, there you are. Are you okay? You seem distant and old."

"I am fine, and I'm not old."

"Yeah you are. You're like five thousand years old."

"I'm not that old yet. What do you want?"

"I came to say goodbye. You left with an improper goodbye to me."

"Is there really a proper goodbye for you? Seeing that you prefer things not accustom to others."

"...maybe."

"I will see you later on today when we give you the gifts." He said. With a hint of 'like duh!' in his voice.

"Oh yea, I remember now...boy, don't I feel stupid now. But then again, I'm stupid to begin with. Okay, I guess I'll see you later, bye."

Before Haldir could say anything, she turned around and headed off in the opposite direction.

The Fellowship were gifted with cloaks of the Galadhrim. They were clasped together by green, silver-veined leaf-broaches.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from un-friendly eyes." Celeborn announced.

"Now, I feel really special." Jessica blurted out.

"I'm sure you do." Celeborn said. "Along this dangerous quest, you will encounter many evil and unfriendly enemies."

"I think we already figured that out when we entered the Mines of Moria." Jessica said.

WACK!

"OW, What the bloody hell did you do that for?" She yelled.

"Because you're being rude and disrespectful." Legolas answered.

"Like I was saying, we are going to be giving you gifts, to aid you in your journey." Celeborn said.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it after receiving another blow to the head. Unfortunately, she was positioned at the end of the line, so she wouldn't get her "gift" for a while. Just to summerize what they all got, I'll make it simple for you all to understand. Lego-my-eggo, got a new bow. The two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, got butter knives, but to them they're daggers. The fat one number one, also known as Sam, got a nice shinny silver rope. He wanted a butter knife, but I guess considering that he was so fat, it wouldn't make a difference if her got stabbed. And now we come to fat man number two, also known as Gimli, a.k.a. Mr. Stutter, for the moment. He wished for one golden strand of hair from Galadriels head, she gave him three. Aragorn, got a lecture from Galadriel, and a sheath for his sword, and a dagger from Celeborn. Don't know what Boromir got, stopped paying attention at the point. But came back to reality when the Lady stopped in front of me.

"I would like to give you your gift later. Now is not the time, nor is it the place." She said

"But we'll be leaving in, like, five minutes." Jessica said a little confused.

"Come with me child." Galadriel turned with Jessica following. She followed her until they came to a clearing.

"Three, now only two, know who you truly are. So I give you this token." She hands Jessica a small glass-like bottle.

"This, will allow you to go back to your own world. If you decide to use it, all that know you, will forget."

"Why does it, that every girl that gets stuck in Middle Earth get one of these?" Jessica asked herself. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll use it."

"I still want you to take it. You never know." Galadriel assured her.

"Fine. But I doubt I'll use it." She said in a stern voice.

"I would also like to give you these items as well." Galadriel handed her a bow, and a set of arrows, similar to Legolas'. She also gave her a dagger, also similar to Aragorns'. The writing and style were different thou. It was not as curved as Aragorns, and their was less writing along the side.

"What does the lettering say?"

"You will find out in time."

"How am I supposed to find out what it says if I don't know what it says?"

"You will find a way."

"I'll just go ask Legolas."

"You noticed the writing is different. It is of the High Elven tongue, he wouldn't know it."

"Then how am I supposed to know what it means?" Jessica asked now really confused.

"Like I said, you will learn in time."

"Well that helps a whole lot."

"It is now time for you to go back and get ready to departure." She led Jessica back to the shores of the river. Jessica looks over and sees Legolas walking away from Merry and Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four." He burps, and looks as if he's about ready to throw up/

"NNNOOOOOO!" Jessica yelled. "I missed the commercial!" A/N: for all that don't know what I'm talking about...shame on you...listen to the commentary for the Fellowship of the Ring.

Everyone decides to ignore and start settling in the boats. Aragorn is with Frodo and Sam. Boromir is with Pippin and Merry. And Legolas and Gimli in the other one.

"Who am I going with?" Jessica asked.

Everyone was quite.

"You will be going with Legolas and Gimli." Galadriel said from behind her.

"But I have a dwarf with me, there's not enough room." Legolas complained

"Legolas, she is half your size, and she's three times smaller than Gimli, I'm sure that you have enough room to fit a stick." Galadriel said a little annoyed.

Legolas didn't say anything, and let Jessica in the boat. He looked up and say Haldir trying to keep his giggles hidden. He shot him a mean look, which Haldir took as his cue to leave.

They rowed down the river, passing many trees with elves singing a sorrowful song for the departure. They soon spot Galadriel along the bank, she raises her hand, for the final farewell.

"I hope we don't tip the boat." Jessica announced.

**Okay, I really thought this chapter was really stupid, but I couldn't find a way to make it any better. I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. School has started, and this requires a lot of homework. It's putting me under a lot of stress, so I don't think one will be up in a couple of weeks. Plus I have rodeo so that's also in the way too. Tell me what you think.**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the big wait. Just got a break from school, and finally got back interested in finishing (trying at least) this story. Attention If you didn't get an e-mail from me, i either couldn't get through, or you didn't have one listed. I am now doing my reviews by e-mail, and if you wish to stay in touch with the story, would you please give me an e-mail:)**

**Chapter 15-**

"Gimli, stop swaying the boat!" Jessica yelled. She was in the middle of the boat when they left, but Legolas and Gimli wouldn't stop talking so she moved to the front since she wasn't in the conversation . . . as always.

"It's not my fault, the elf just isn't good at keeping the boat still."

"I am most capable of keeping a boat still, you're the one who keeps moving it." Legolas said.

"Hey, don't make me go in between you two. Don't make me count to three." Said Jessica, who was quite annoyed with it all.

"Why did you move in the first place?"

"Because you and Gimli wouldn't stop talking. And you wouldn't include me in the conversation."

"Now look what you've done you stupid elf, you made her mad!" Yelled Gimli

"What? You mean you're taking her side now?" Legolas said.

"You're just jealous that I have a furry friend!" Said Jessica to Legolas. The mentioned furry friend growled at her words, but otherwise stayed quiet except for some muttering along the lines of.

"It's not fur, it's hair. Very thick fluffy hair."

"Why would I be jealous over Gimli?" Legolas was starting to raise his voice out of annoyance. He couldn't believe he was sharing a boat with children.

"Why don't you all just be quiet? We are going into dangerous lands." Aragorn yelled from his boat.

"What?" Yelled Jessica.

"I said, why don't you all just be quiet, we are going into dangerous lands!" Aragorn said even louder than before.

"What?" Jessica yelled again.

Aragorn repeated himself again, this time even louder. Jessica turns to Gimli.

"And he said that WE need to be quiet."

"You were doing that on purpose were you not?" Asked Legolas.

"...maybe."

"Why do I have to share a boat with you anyways?"

"Because, if you didn't, Lady Galadriel wouldn't be too happy and she would yell at you. And then I would just laugh and laugh and laugh until I would probably pass out and die. Because you got yelled at."

"I would be laughing right besides you lass, that would be a sight to see." Said Gimli.

"Would you stop taking her side!"

"He's not taking my side, he's just agreeing with me, like a good man should. All males should agree with women or else they would get seriously hurt."

"Well I don't agree with you." Said Legolas.

"You should, it would be very smart of you to do that. Males would never survive without us, they can't even feed themselves, believe me, I've seen it. Poor souls."

"Well you know what, I still don't agree with you." Legolas said in a mocking voice.

"Okay, you know what, you get over here so I can open a can of whoop- ass on your white ass."

"Why don't you come over here? And besides, my bottom is not white, it's porcelain."

Jessica just stared at him.

"Ewwww . . .and besides I can't go over there because there's a fat furry thing blocking my way."

"I'm not fat! Like I told you earlier, it's the armor. And besides, you both are only arms length away from each other."

Legolas and Jessica looked at each other, seeing that there furry friend was right.

Now, the rest of the fellowship, who by now stopped rowing and was waiting for this little debate to end, which was actually quite amusing to them, expected them to just start laughing at each other, realizing their stupidity. But no...that didn't happen.

"Come here you little elf!"

Legolas and Jessica reached for each other and started to try and wrestle each other in a boat. They both grabbed a chunk of hair, Jessica slapped and Legolas slapped back. Like a sissy...which was actually quiet funny. Legolas didn't dare pull the chunk of Jessica's hair, for he loved hair and didn't want to damage it. Jessica on the other hand...

RIP!

There was dead silence.

"You just pulled my hair." Legolas said in shock.

Jessica looked down at her hand and saw, indeed, pulled out a good chunk of the blonde silky hair that belonged to the beautiful prince. Unfortunately, for her, she didn't create a bald spot, which she hoped would have happened.

Aragorn was in a panic now. He's seen this before, and the outcome of it is usually a bloody match that ends up as a fight to the death. When you pull even a strand of hair without permission from an elf, you might as well dig your own grave. Aragorn was bracing himself to see Jessica getting stabbed to death, or strangled to death. And poor Gimli was in the middle of it all. He was probably going to die too. The poor soul.

"THAT'S IT!" Legolas lost it (as always) and launched himself at Jessica.

"AHHHHH, HELP ME!I'M BEING RAPED!" And that was the last we heard of Jessica and Legolas, and poor Gimli before they all plunged into the water of Amon Hen...until they resurfaced.

"That was all your fault!"

"My fault? You pulled my hair!"

"Help me I'm drowning." Yelled Gimli.

"You started it!"

"No I didn't you did!"

"Help Me!"

"Can someone save the dwarf for crying out loud?" Yelled Jessica

WHACK!

WHACK!

Aragorn had just about enough of it all, so he whacked them both on the head with his ore. "Now you both stop acting like children. We are in the middle of an important quest that could determine the fate of Middle Earth, and you two can't get along for two minutes? Jessica flip the boat back over and get in. Legolas, save Gimli and both of you get back in the boat and be quiet for the rest of the trip."

Legolas and Jessica did what they were told. Jessica flipped the boat over, and got back in after a couple of tries. Legolas dove down to get Gimli, who almost drowned but thankfully didn't. Gimli was put back in the middle like before and then they were off.

"Wait, I don't want Gimli in the middle again. This time, I want you both to sit next to each other and learn deal with each other."

They did it without question and THEN they were off.

"You smell like a dead animal, when was the last time you took a bath?" Jessica asked.

"You don't smell pleasant yourself." Legolas said.

"I said NO talking from you two!" Aragorn yelled. Poor Frodo and Sam were now quite scared and nervous to be in the same boat with Strider. They turned a bend and a sight laid before their eyes.

Aragorn tapped Frodo's shoulder. "Frodo"

"Ahhhhh! Don't hurt me!" Frodo yelled.

'Poor thing, scared to death now because of Aragorn. Nice going king.' Jessica thought.

"The Argonath!" He continued. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." He said proudly.

They all stared at the enormous statues of the king and queen of old. They soon passed the giant feet of the king and queen and made their way toward shore.

"They really put a lot of detail in the feet." Jessica announced to no one in particular.

They made it to shore and climbed out of their boats. Boromir on the other hand looked troubled and seemed to be fighting an urge within him. Frodo noticed this and looked frightened but didn't make a big fuss over it. Soon, a camp was set up and everyone was starting to get comfortable for the evening.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We'll approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced.

"Oh, yes! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said.

Pippin looks up, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli continued.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said, trying to be polite as possible.

"Yeah, I agree, you had a tough day today. You almost drowned." Jessica said.

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Gimli said.

"Now we all know who's fault it is, it's obviously Legolas's fault.

"No it wasn't it was-

"ENOUGH!" Aragorn boomed, his voice was probably heard all the way to Isengard.

It went quiet. Too quiet for the elf's likeness. "We should leave now."

"No, orcs patrol the eastern shores. We should wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn said.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas said in a whisper to Aragorn.

'An acorn probably fell in his pants.' thought Jessica. "I agree with Legolas, if we leave now, we can at least see where we are going, and you don't know if they might be over here instead of over there."

"No, we wait til' nightfall, you don't know if they might be over there waiting for us. I think it would be best to wait."

"Well I think it would be best to leave now." Said Jessica, getting herself ready for another argument.

"I said no, and that is the end of this conversation." He ended it at that and started to walk away.

"You sound like my mother...sniff...mommy..." Then, on cue, she started to cry. "I miss my family, and I want to go home."

"Then why don't you?" Pippin asked.

"Because I can't. I can't go home until I'm done with this stupid task." She said in a sorrowful voice.

Legolas was about ready to say something, but Merry beat him to it.

"Where's Frodo."

They all looked around to find that their Ring bearer indeed gone. Aragorn looks to also find that Boromir is gone as well.

"Everyone go in pairs, and look for Frodo and Boromir." Merry and Pippin went in search of the two missing companions, Sam went by himself as did Aragorn. Legolas, Gimli and Jessica went in search as well.

"He didn't even follow his own command. How funny." Jessica announced. They were searching not even for ten minutes until Legolas heard the clang of sword against sword.

"Follow me." The two followed Legolas towards a hill top with ruins atop it. Legolas pulled his bow out, while Gimli got his axe ready and Jessica pulled her sword out. Next thing any of them knew, they were in the middle of a battle.

Legolas was firing like crazy, like he was taking all of his anger of a certain someone out on them. Wonder who it was?...oh well. Gimli was slashing like crazy, and Jessica was stabbing and swinging like crazy.

"Aragorn go!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn left and soon the small group of Uruk-hai that remained were gone. The three followed after Aragorn and were in a battle yet again.

"Wow, I'm actually doing good today." Jessica said in between slashing.

"So far." Legolas said. Soon, the sound of a horn was heard over the fighting.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said

"Boromir." Aragorn said while passing his friend. He ran down the slope but was soon stopped by yet another patch of Uruk-hai.

"Legolas! Did you see where Jessica went?" Gimli yelled while running after him.

Jessica ran past the Uruk-hai to get to Boromir faster.

"If I was brought here to help save people, then I might as well hurry my ass and do it." She said to herself. She ran til' she saw Boromir and the Hobbits in a clearing. She slashed an Uruk-hai before it could get it's sword into Pippin's back.

"Jessica!" Yelled Pippin happily. Jessica ran to Boromir's side at they fought off the Uruk-hai together. Merry and Pippin were on the side where they wouldn't get in the way, they started to throw rocks at the Uruk-hai, trying to delay them until Boromir and Jessica could get to them. Some of the rocks were hitting the Uruk-hai's helmets and bouncing off in every direction. One rock in particular, hit Boromir on his hand welding his sword, thus causing a slight delay.

"Be careful, you could hurt one of us!" Jessica yelled to the Hobbits. She continued to fight off the Uruk-hai with her sword, and they continued to through the rocks anyways.

"Throw this one Pip." Merry held out a rock that was as big as a grown mans fist. Pippin took it, and threw it as hard as he could. Hitting a Uruk-hai right in the face, bouncing off, and then hit Jessica in the face. It seemed as if everyone stopped fighting to see what she would do. She started to sway a bit but then it looked as if she was about ready to get back in when she said to everyone 's horror.

"I love pickles and meatloaf combined!" She yelled while pointing to the sky, before she fell to the ground out cold.

Boromir couldn't believe it, he was counting on her for her help, and the hobbits go and ruin it for him. The Hobbits? He forgot that he had to pro-

SLING

Boromir was soon on one knee in pain. He had been shot by an orc arrow in the shoulder. He looked up and saw the leader of the Uruk-hai loading another arrow onto his bow. Boromir got up and was fighting the Uruk-hai again, he needed to protect those Hobbits from them. Even with his left shoulder out of use for the moment, he fought just as bravely with his right.

He was expecting the second arrow to come anytime soon, but it never came. He looked up in confusion and saw that Aragorn was fighting the leader.

'When did he get here?' He thought. He heard the leader give out orders while fighting Aragorn, the rest of the Uruk-hai charged forward toward him, but they weren't mainly fighting him, they were trying to grab the Hobbits and Jessica.

SLING

He felt another pain enter in the same shoulder. Another arrow had pierced him, it was in his left arm. His left side was starting to weigh him down. But he still tried his best to protect those that couldn't defend themselves on their own. But his strength alone couldn't beat back the number of the Uruk-hai. Before he knew it, the Uruk-hai headed off with the Hobbits kicking and struggling and Jessica thrown over one of the Uruk-hai's shoulder.

He tried to go after them, but his body wouldn't let him. His left arm felt like a thousand pounds. He could still hear the clang of swords from the Uruk-hai leader and Aragorn. He tried his hardest to fight off the remaining pack that lingered behind.

It seemed like hours before Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrived at his side. Within minutes, the remaining Uruk-hai were defeated. Boromir explained what had happened to the Hobbits and Jessica.

"They took Jessica too?" Legolas said with a hint of shock and worry in his voice.

Boromir nodded his head in disappointment.

"I tried as hard as I could to save them, but I couldn't follow through with it. My arm seemed to be holding me back." Aragorn was treating it while he was speaking.

"How did Jessica get captured laddie? Surely she could have fought off those Uruk-hai's by herself if she put some effort into it." Gimli asked.

"Well, she was doing great, she kept up with me and she stayed by my side the whole time, like she was protecting me from something. But the Hobbits were throwing rocks at the Uruk-hai, and they were bouncing off of their helmets. One had hit me in the hand already, but a larger one hit her in the head, and it knocked her out cold."

"That doesn't surprise me for some reason." Aragorn said. The rest were a little shocked by his words, even Aragorn was shocked by what he said.

"We must hurry and catch up with Frodo if we are to go with him to Mordor." Legolas announced.

Aragorn sighed heavily. "Frodo's fate, is no longer in our hands."

The three look at him.

"So it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said disappointed.

Aragorn finished the finishing touches on Boromir's arm. He looks at the three standing before him, awaiting his command. He walks forward.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Jessica to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He looks at Boromir and Boromir nods his head. Gimli and Legolas look at each other, and they nod as well.

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" With that said, he turned and headed off in the direction of the Uruk-hai. The three left behind share a glance, and were soon following Aragorn, another adventure in store for them.

**Thanks everyone, i was trying to show that Jessica CAN have a seriouse side. So tell me all what you think. And we all must give a big hand for FallenTruth for helping me in this chapter and in the future chapters:) clapclapclap**

**bye for now,**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Fast update huh?**

**Remember if you don't this, i'm sending my reviews by e-mail. If i don't have yours, then can you please send it to me:)**

Chapter 16-

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin said frantically. He watched as his cousin moved limply as the Uruk-hai marched toward their destination. They had been traveling non-stop for three days since the attack at Amon Hen.

An orc emerged out from behind a nook in the small canyon they had been traveling through.

"You're late" said Grishnakh.

"Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now"

"I do not take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. And we will deliver them." Said Mauhúr impatiently. Pippin looks over at Merry.

"Merry, Merry! Wake up!" He looks over and sees an Uruk-hai with a case of water.

"My friend is sick, he needs water. Please!" He cried.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine boys!" Yelled Mauhúr. The Uruk-hai howled in excitement as they poured a sticky red liquid in Merry's mouth. He started to choke.

"Stop it!." Yelled Pippin.

"Can't take his draught!" Said Mauhúr.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin said pleadingly.

"Why? You want some? Huh?"

Pippin didn't say anything.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Shot Mauhúr.

"Pip-

"Merry?" Said Pippin

"Hello Pip." Merry said weakly.

"You're hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?" "See, fooled you too." Merry said, trying to brighten up the situation.

"How's Jessica?" Pippin looked back to see the Uruk-hai carrying Jessica. She lay limply over his shoulder. There was dried blood on her face from the rock he had thrown.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried about her."

"She hasn't? I hope Aragorn and the others have decided to follow us. Frodo left on his own, remember?"

"Yes." Pippin remembers the look Frodo had in his eyes the day of the attack. They seemed to tell him that he was sorry, sorry for getting him dragged into this quest. Yet they also held worry in them. For both the quest and for their own safety. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Why is there a women amongst you? Saruman's orders were to bring the Hobbits and kill the rest." Grishnakh said.

"We decided to bring her along in case we get hungry on the way. And she can also be useful to Saruman and to us, in many other ways." Mauhúr said in defense. Merry and Pippin both looked back to see Jessica still unconscious. They worried for her greatly now, and for their own lives. An Uruk-hai began to sniff the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" He sniffs again, he then growls.

"Man flesh." They all look around nervously.

"Aragorn!" Pippin said under his breath.

"They've picked up our trail. Let's move!" The leader pushes the group at a fast pace out of the small ravine. Pippin begins to tear his elven brooch off of his cloak. He drops the brooch on the ground. Hoping Aragorn will find it. And hoping they will make it in time.

Aragorn raises his head from the ground. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Legolas follows closely behind his friend. He looks back.

"Come on Gimli!." Gimli comes up the hill out of breath.

"Three day's and night's pursuit . . no food . . . . no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

He said in annoyance. The three run across plains, not stopping in hopes of see their quarry over the next hill they cross. Aragorn bends over and picks up a shiny object off the ground.

"Not idly the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They yet may be alive." Legolas said with hope.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He runs ahead of Legolas. Legolas turns and see's Gimli stumble over the rocks.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them."

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." He yelled at his tall elven friend. Aragorn and Legolas climb a rock and look over the plains before them.

"Rohan." Said Aragorn. "Home of the horse-lords." He scans the plains.

"There is evil at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it's will against us." Legolas runs ahead.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-Eyes see?" Yelled Aragorn from behind.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the Hobbits and Jessica to Isengard."

"Saruman." Aragorn said under his breath. Legolas came up to him.

"Aragorn, we must hurry, for I have a feeling something terrible will happen." Aragorn nods his head in agreement. Gimli soon came up to his two friends, quite out of breath.

"What . .are . . you puff . .two cough. . talking. . . about?"

"We must hurry" Aragorn said before heading off again in a fast pace. Legolas followed closely. Gimli looked as if he was going to pass out. His one chance for rest was gone before it even started.

"Okay." He said before he took a deep breath and started to run again. Legolas looks ahead.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them."

"Keep breathing, that's the key. Breath! Hooh!" Gimli said not too far behind. Their journey across the plains was quiet and a feeling of tension filled the very air they breathed. At least until they reached the end of the day, and entered the danger filled night.

The Uruk-hai and orcs stop at nightfall.

"We ain't goin, no further, till we have a breather!"

"Get a fire goin!" Shouted Uglúk. The Uruk-hai and Orcs scatter across the edge of a forest, and they start to hack away pieces of the trees along the border with axes. Pippin crawls over to Merry.

"Merry! Merry!"

"I think, we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire Pip." Merry answers with a weak smile.

"Did you see where they put Jessica?" The Uruk-hai carrying Jessica came next to the two Hobbits, and dropped her with a loud thud a few feet away from where they were laying. With a satisfied look, the Uruk-hai left the three to themselves. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, before crawling over to Jessica.

"Jessica?" Merry asked quietly. While Pippin shook her gently.

"Just five more minutes mom. I'll be up in a bit." Jessica said softly.

"Jessica, we need you to wake up. Please." Pippin said.

"But mom, I don't want to go to school today." Merry and Pippin look at each other. Then they started to shake her more roughly.

"Jessica wake up!" Merry said more loudly. Snort! Jessica shot up quickly and looked around with half opened eyes.

"Where?- Ow! My head hurts." She tried to raise her hand to her head. Then she realized she couldn't move her hands at all. They were tied behind her back with rough rope, tied tightly.

"Oh god! I was raped!" She yelled. The Uruk-hai looked over towards them.

"Stay quite over there you maggots!"

"Who the hell?" She said looking around to find the person who called her a worm. Then she saw the Uruk-hai, she looked down and saw the Hobbits as well. Then she remembered. She remembered the whole thing, the council, the Fellowship, the Elf, the fight, and Boromir. She looked down at the Hobbits.

"Tell me, what happened to Boromir." The hobbits looked at each other.

"We don't know, he was still fighting when we were being taken away. But Aragorn showed up before we were taken. I hope they all are okay." Said Pippin.

"How many times was Boromir shot?" Jessica asked frantically.

"He was shot twice. We couldn't help." Merry said while looking down.

"No, no you did help. You helped us fight off the Uruk-hai." Jessica said, trying to give comfort to the little hobbits.

"Yes, but we caused more harm than good. If I hadn't thrown that rock, it would never have hit you. We all might still be together." Pippin said on the verge of crying.

"Well. . . yes, that was kinda your fault." The hobbits looked away in shame. Jessica wanted to tell them that they all still would have been separated, but common sense, which she surprisingly does have, stopped her. It didn't mean she had to stay silent though.

"You helped Frodo before the Fellowship was formed. And you still helped him when the Fellowship was formed. You stayed by his side, and you stayed by every one else's side as well. You both brought laughter into the group when we all needed cheering up. And hey, you both are still alive." She said, trying to make them feel better.

"Really?" Merry said. Jessica longed to make a comment, but only nodded her head. Merry smiled and so did Pippin. 'I hate doing these sort of things. I feel too nice. Maybe I gave the Hobbits more credit than they really need. But I won't bring it up.' Jessica thought.

"Now that that's over, why don't we try to find a way to get out of here?"

"How? We would never be able to escape with all of these Orcs and Uruk-hai around." Said Pippin.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that luck is on our side . . . for once." Jessica said. Soon, there was a rumble across the plains that shook the very earth.

"Holy Crap what was that?" Said Jessica. Merry looks up. "It's the trees."

Jessica thinks. "Oh yeah, I remember now. It just spooked me a little." She said trying to tough it out.

"What do you remember?" Asked Pippin.

"That. . . that . ." 'Shit!' She thought.

"That these type of. . um. . trees make these type of noises."

"What type of trees are they?" He asked again.

"Um. . . fangorn. . .oak. . pine. . redwood trees."

"Oh." Merry interrupts. "You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move." Pippin and Jessica look at him like he was their grandpa telling them a tale of old.

"Wow that was even more creepier than the movie version." Jessica said.

"What's a movie?" Pippin asked. 'I need to stop talking.' Jessica thought again to herself.

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" Said an Uruk from over yonder.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" Said Snaga. The orc rest his eyes on the three prisoners.

"What about them? They're fresh."

'Ew.' Jessica thought.

"They are not for eating." Said Uglúk. Jessica could hear the Hobbits release the breath of air they held.

"What about their legs? They don't need those." Said Grishnakh.

"Well I don't know about the Hobbits, but I need mine for Track and Field." Yelled Jessica. Grishnakh looks over.

"Ohh! They look tasty." He tried to launch himself towards the group, but was soon stopped.

"Get back scum! The prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled." Said Uglúk.

"Alive! Why alive? Do they give good sport? Does the women give good sport?" He said while looking at Jessica.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I don't GIVE good sport, I PLAY good sport, but no, I don't give good sport. If I'm thinking what I think you're saying, then no, I swear, I'm just as stiff as a board when you do it with me. I have NEVER done it before, but I guarantee you that I wouldn't be very fun." Jessica said, hoping that's not what he meant. While the whole time she was thinking., 'Ewwwwwww! Gross. He has very bad hygiene! I would rather sleep with the Elf than with an orc!.'

"They have something. An elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Uglúk said, ignoring Jessica like everyone else does.

"They think we have the ring." Pippin said to Merry and Jessica.

"Shhhh." They both replied.

"As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." Said Merry.

"Just a mouthful." The hobbits and Jessica turn around to find Snaga a few feet away from them with his sword held high in the air, ready to come in contact with their flesh. "A bit off the flank."

"No!" Uglúk charged forward and cut of Snaga's head in one swift swipe. The head bounces off of the Hobbits. Jessica almost faints, but thankfully doesn't.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" The Uruk-hai howl and pile themselves on the dead orc to get as much meat as possible.

"Hobbits!" The hobbits look over at Jessica. "Let's go!" They swiftly ran toward the forest. But Pippin was soon caught. "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" But as soon as Grishnakh finished his sentence, a spear pierced his back. The rumble of horse hooves were soon heard, and riders emerged with spears, bows and swords, and they attacked the Uruk-hai and the Orcs, making sure non escaped.

"Pippin!" Yelled Merry. Jessica and Merry head towards that forest, but as Pippin turns over he sees the hooves of a horse over his head.

"Argh!"

"It's called rolling over Pippin!" Yelled Jessica. Pippin did so, and escaped being trampled. In doing so, he saw an axe, and he began to cut away his bonds. Jessica and Merry met up with him and they start to cut away their bonds as well.

"Come on!" Yelled Jessica while dragging the Hobbits toward the forest. She soon felt a tug, she looks back and sees Grishnakh had grabbed Pippin by the belt.

"The belt!" Yelled Merry. Pippin unbuckles his belt and takes off.

"Why is it always you Pippin?" Yelled Jessica. She turns around and sees Grishnakh crawling his way toward them.

"Go into the trees!" She yelled to the Hobbits.

"Jessica!" Yelled Merry. Jessica had turned around and ran back towards Grishnakh.

"Come here you little maggot!" Yelled Grishnakh.

"I am just so pissed off with you right now!" Jessica yelled at the Orc still crawling on the ground. She got herself in a little run and brought her leg back, and she kicked as hard has she could at the Orcs head. She was satisfied when she heard a crack in the neck as his head went to the opposite side.

"Oh yeah! Go me, beat that! Nine years of soccer, five year of Track. And look where it brings me. I'm an ass kicking machine now! This is so funny! A sixteen year old girl just beat your ass! Go me!" She did a little happy dance. Obviously forgetting she was in the middle of a battle. She then calms herself down.

"Man! I wish I could do that to my boyfriend." She turned to see what the Hobbits were doing, but she soon found that they had run into the forest already. She started to run off toward the forest as well, but was soon stopped. A spear had positioned itself in front of her face.

"Hold her! Don't let her escape!" A voice was heard over, by now, many spears of the riders of Rohan.

"Crap!"

**Well? Well? Tell me what you think.**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am really sorry about the long wait. But my horse became very ill and i had to take care of him. All of the reviews i get are highly appreciated. This chapter is not Beta-ized...mine has disappeared and i don't know where she went. :S So if any of you spot any mistakes, please report and i'll change it.**

**Chapter 17**

"And that's my plan."

The circle of spears suddenly had voices, and the mumble of many men were heard. A man on a grey horse emerged and looked at Jessica.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Jessica.

"But you didn't tell us anything, all you did was say that word . . . cr . . . ap. And sat down and told us and that's my plan." Said Eomer.

"Oh . . . well, would you like to know how I got here?"

"I would most appreciate it milady."

"Wow, I really thought you would be more mean to me, and more "careful around me." You're nice."

"You are just a child. What harm could you do to us?" He said with a smirk.

"Well this isn't what I expected. I'm never going to look mean or my age. Oh what a cruel world this is." Jessica said dramatically as she put the back of her hand to her forehead.

So, Jessica told them the story of how she became to be, and then what she has been doing for the last fifteen years, and then told them how she celebrated her sixteenth birthday with an elf. And finally she told them how she was captured and told them how she met the Riders of Rohan . . . and . . . that's it.

"So you know who we are?" Said Eomer

"No, I just took a wild guess." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Well you may know who we are, but we do not know who you are. Yes you told us, everything, about you. But you have failed to tell us your name."

"Oh, it's Jessica. Sorry about that."

"It is my pleasure lady Jessica. But I am sorry, we cannot help you. It would be too dangerous to take you with us for we have been banished from this land."

"Shit, I knew you were going to say something like that." There was a rustle behind the group, and Jessica's eye caught the glimpse of a horse's leg, it was a red chestnut, with a white sock. For some reason, it felt familiar to her.

"I'm afraid we must leave you now, good luck." Eomer gave a signal to his men, and they started off.

"Hold it!" Yelled Jessica. Eomer stops and looks back at her.

"Can I look at a horse that you have?"

"All of these horses belong to us, we found one wondering along the plains, and three have lost their riders."

"So basically, you just told me a lie."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you said that they all belong to you."

"Which is true."

"But you said you found one, so that means, they all do not belong to you."

"He is on our land, and for that, he belongs to us."

"But he could have an owner."

"True, but he had none."

"So you're just going to take him without permission from the owner? The owner could be wondering aimlessly around the plains of Rohan. Cursing the people, who took his or her beloved horse." Jessica said. Get more dramatic now.

"Well."

"Can I just look at the one you found!" She yelled, losing her patience.

"Yes milady."

"Don't call me that . . . it reminds me the day I met an elf." Jessica said with a shudder.

Eomer whispered to one of his men, and he brought up a horse that Jessica knew right away. He was a tall handsome red chestnut paint gelding, with two white socks. One on his right hind leg, and the other on his front-left foot. Splashes of white were hidden under his belly, and his face almost had a completely white blaze, except it was cut in a moon shape around his left eye.

"Sonny Boy!" Yelled Jessica. The horse raised his head and perked his ears up at hearing his name.

"You know this horse?" Said Eomer

"No, I just happen to recognize him and know his name." Jessica walked up to her horse and the horse greeted her with a nudge at her shoulder.

"His name is Sonny. And he's my baby boy." She explained with a squeal happiness and gave the horse a death hug.

"Then if he is your horse, you may take him. It is now morning, if you wish to go to Edoras, go to east for fifteen miles, and then you turn north and that should take you to Edoras in three days." Explained Eomer.

"Thank you so much, and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, can I borrow a saddle and a bridle from you?"

He nodded in agreement, and one of the men went toward one of the three lone horses, and started to take the tack off of one of the brown horses.

"Can you take it off of the white horse? I like that tack better." The man looked at Eomer and he nodded in agreement. Even though he didn't know what the word tack meant.

'I hope you use this horse Legolas.' Jessica thought to herself. The man took the tack off and walked over to Jessica.

"Thanks." He handed the saddle, the saddle pad and the bridle to Jessica.

"Holy crap, this thing ways a ton!"

"Now we must be off, I hope you find what you are looking for and I hope you make it on your journey. Farewell." They headed off once again, and left Jessica and Sonny by themselves, in the wilderness.

"I'm back with my baby!" Jessica yelled. "Okay then Sonny, time to go." She tacked him up . . . well . . . tried to at least.

"Okay, one, two, three!" She hoisted the saddle up onto Sonny's back, using all of her weight and will power to do so. She succeeded . . . but just barely.

"Okay then, time to start heading . . . uh . . . that way. I think." Jessica looked to the left and then to the right.

"Sonny do you know which way east is? I knew I should've payed more attention in Geography class." The horse gave a snort.

"I'm guessing that means no. Okay, let's try going that way, okay?" She looked down at Sonny and the horse didn't do anything.

"Well you're very encouraging. Now get up!" The horse got into an easy lope and they both were headed off.

"Want to sing a song to keep with the pace Sonny Boy?" The horse gave another snort.

"Party-pooper. Fine then, I'll just sing by my self . . . ehem . . . On the road again, oh I just can't wait to get on the road again."

She stopped after repeating the same course thirty times. "You know what, I guess I could've ridden you bareback. And you know something else? We could've stayed at the Orc pile, we both know that the three hopefully four runners of the fellowship, will be there anyway. Oh well."

**Meanwhile, after Jessica met the Group:**

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

"We must hurry then, for I fear for our friends." Said Boromir.

They continued to run for three hours until Aragorn stopped. A rumble was heard over the plains, Aragorn and the others hid behind a large rock, just as soon as they hid, a company of horses galloped past them. Aragorn emerged.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" He yelled. The leader made a swift signal to his companions, they turned in union and soon they had their spears out, ready to attack the travelers.

"What business, do two men, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Demanded Eomer.

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Stated Gimli. Eomer got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if only it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said in defense for his friend. Aragorn got in between the two.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king."

"The king does not recognize friend from foe." Eomer removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears are withdrawn. The four travelers look at each other.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked."

Eomer gives Legolas a meaningful look.

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive." He whispered to Eomer.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits and a girl with them. Did you see them?" Gimli said.

"The Hobbit's would be small, only children to your eyes. And the girl has brown hair and is dressed . . . in a different way."

"We found no Hobbits, but we did find a girl." The four travelers huddled in closer to Eomer.

"She was the only one we found. We found no Hobbits. She took a horse with her. She claimed it belonged to her, and she is headed for Edoras now."

"You left her all by herself?" Said Boromir surprisingly.

"We had no choice. We could not take her with us. It would have been too dangerous for her."

"She's dead." Gimli said sadly to himself.

"When was it you saw her?" Aragorn asked.

"We found her late last night. She left not but five hours ago." Eomer said.

"She will be dead." Gimli said again this time with more sorrow. Legolas gave him a stern look. He turned to Aragorn.

"We must hurry on then, if we are to find her." Legolas said.

"Then I shall lend you these horse. They have lost their riders in the battle." Eomer whistled, and the two brown horses came forth, with a white horse behind with a rope around its neck. Aragorn and Boromir went to the two brown horses, while Legolas went to the white.

"Laddie, ye can't ride without a bridle, the horse is useless to us." Gimli said. Legolas whispered in the horse's ear, and stroke its neck. He removed the rope, and jumped on his back. The horse didn't stir. The Rohan riders looked on in awe as the horse stood with the elf, patiently waiting to help his friend up.

"Coming Gimli?" He asked. Gimli mumbled to himself as he walked to the elf.

"Put your foot on mine." Legolas instructed. Gimli tried, but couldn't get his foot to reach the elf's. Legolas stretched his downward, and Gimli was able to reach. Legolas grabbed his hand and hoisted the dwarf up. The dwarf took a while to adjust to the feel of a horse, but was ready non the less. Aragorn and Boromir were ready as well.

"The horses that you two ride, are called Hasufel, and Caraedry. And the white is named Arod. May they serve you well. We head North!" He yelled to his men. And just as fast as they arrived, they were gone.

The four travelers rode on until they came to a smoking pile. They dismounted and searched the area. Gimli and Boromir began to go through the burning pile, Aragorn was searching the ground for tracks, and Legolas was scouting the area.

Aragorn spots something amongst the grass. He comes closer to it. It is Jessica's sword given to her by Lady Galadriel.

"Legolas!" He yelled. Legolas came over.

"It is hers." Aragorn said.

"Aye, that it is. We should hold on to it." Aragorn agreed. He gave the sword to Legolas.

"You have a better chance of holding on to it than any of us." Legolas was a little confused by this remark, but took the sword without question.

Gimli was scraping away with his ax, until he came to something. He held it up.

"It's one of their little belts." Sadness and failure for the safety of the Hobbits filled the air.

"_May they find peace in death."_ Legolas said in elvish.

Aragorn kicks a helmet, and screams as if he himself were injured. Like he broke his toe or something.

"We failed them." Boromir said sadly.

Aragorn looks up, and looks at the ground, he touches it.

"A Hobbit laid here, and the other. Jessica was laying here." He looked closer. " They crawled. Their hands were bound." He rises and follows the tracks. The other three followed the ranger as he scanned the ground. Aragorn comes across a broken piece of rope.

"Their bonds were cut." He walked more quickly, and the three were right behind him. "They were followed." He was becoming more anxious as he followed the tracks.

"One of them turned around, and went back."

"Jessica no doubt." Boromir said to himself.

"Two pairs of tracks lead away from the battle . . . into Fanghorn Forest."

"Fanghorn? What madness drove them their?"

**Somewhere out in the wilderness**

"I think we're going to die Sonny. We have no clue, which way is East . . . or did he say South?"

The horse didn't do or say anything. He didn't care, he was wondering the plains free, until he was caught. He could care less if they were lost or not.

"Well fine then, you're a lot of help." She got off, feeling that her butt was numb enough from riding five hours straight. She and Sonny walked for a while until they came to a hill.

"Okay, let's go up this hill, and see if we can catch a glimpse of gold or something that looks like a house on top of a hill." They both began to climb the hill.

"You know . . . pant . . . this hill seems steeper than . . . pant . . . it looks." Once she reached the top, she gave a loud noise, sounding like a dying rabbit.

"Woo Hoo! We made it!" Edoras was sitting on a nice cozy/dangerous looking hill, with sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Finally, we get to eat . . . wait . . . did we take a short cut? Because didn't Eomer say that it would take three days to get here? Wow, you must be faster than I thought. Come on Sonny." She hopped on her horse, and they galloped until they came to the gate.

"Who enters?" A guard calls from the gate.

"Uh . . . I'm a. . . . traveler." Jessica said. The man opened the door enough for him to get through and look at this so called traveler.

"Where do you hail from?" He asks from the suspicion of her clothing.

"Uh." Jessica thinks frantically. 'Okay what's a good made up Middle Earth country name?' she thought to herself.

"I hail from . . . Calidell." She put on a huge smile, hoping that he would believe her. He stares at her, then he nods his head.

"You may enter." He opened the gates, and Jessica and Sonny went in.

"Some gate keeper he is, doesn't even know what lands are fake and one's that are real. It's like a band of orcs come up dressed in clothes saying they hail from Rivendell."

The horse gave a small nicker.

"No, I don't mean that we look like orcs. I was just using that as an example." Jessica looked backed down at Sonny.

"Always remember to put half and half of were you come from. California, and Rivendell. And low and behold, you get Calidell. Brilliant, try and see if that elf can master that."

Jessica was looking at the village as she rode by.

"Wow, Gimli was right, this place is dead. It's like they died and didn't go to heaven." She rode up to the Golden Hall. A stable boy came up to her.

"Shall we take him for you Milady?"

"Yes, but you can't keep him."

The stable boy nodded, a little confused, but lead Sonny to the stalls where he would be taken care of. The horse turned his head and whimpered a bit.

"Oh quite being such a colt and be a stud. There's nothing in there." Jessica said. She walked the steps of the Golden Hall, but was stopped by two guards.

"What business do you have with the king?" Asked Hama.

"I am just a simple traveler who wishes to stay for a day or two to give my horse rest and get more supplies."

Hama looks and Gamling. After a brief moment, Hama nods his head.

"We shall let you enter on one condition, you must give us all of your weapons, we shall not let you go in while armed." Said Gamling.

"Fine by me." Jessica checks herself. She realized that she didn't have any weapons on her what's so ever. She didn't even have the sword that Lady Galadriel gave her.

"Uh . . . I don't have any on me." She looked up at the two guards. Hama and Gamling looked at each other again, and nodded again. They opened the doors and she walked in.

"What is up with these people? Haven't they heard of 'check them just incase' or something?" Jessica said to herself. She was very upset that she didn't have any protection what so ever. She lost the sword with the "mysterious" writing on it. She actually like it too.

She didn't even get half way threw the golden hall, when she became face to face with a man, who was awfully pale, had no eyebrows, and had an awful stench.

"Holy crap, you're ugly."

Gimli walks up to a leaf with a type of liquid on it.

"Ack! Orc blood." He said as he spat it out. The four travelers had been searching for their two friends for an hour.

Aragorn is searching the ground while Boromir and Legolas are scanning the area.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said uneasily.

"The air is so close in here." Replied Boromir.

"This forest is old. Very old. It's full of memory . . . and anger." Legolas said with calmness in his voice. Soon a deep noise was heard. The trees started to sway, the movement of the branches could be heard. Gimli raises his axe. The deep sound becomes louder.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said astounded. They all turn toward Gimli.

"Gimli." Whispered Aragorn.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe." Gimli did so, though a little unsure about it all. They all looked around, expecting something to just pop out and say BOO!

"Aragorn_ there's something out there._" Switching to Elvish, Legolas made his way up a small hill, and looked around cautiously. Aragorn follows.

"_What do you see?_"

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas mentioned with his eyes that he was coming up from behind.

"Do not let him speak. He will cast a spell on us." Aragorn and Boromir wrap their hands around their swords. Gimli tightened his grip on his axe. Legolas ran his fingers up the feathers of his arrow. There was a tense moment before a signal was given.

"We must be quick. Now!" Yelled Aragorn. The four of them turned, but were soon blinded by a bright light. Gimli threw his axe, and Legolas shot off his arrow, but they were soon deflected. Boromir and Aragorn's swords became hot in their grasps. Thus, dropping them. The blinding light remained.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice, sounding like Saruman replied.

"Where are they!" Yelled Boromir.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Said the bright light in a joking tone.

"Who are you?" Said Aragorn. "Show yourself!"

The bright white dimmed, revealing the person responsible. It was not Saruman, nor any other foul creature. He was not evil in anyway, but instead it was Gandalf. But he was different, instead of the grey, worn out clothes that he wore before, they were replaced with a bright white. The four looked on in awe, and in shock. Gimli, Legolas and Boromir bowed in respect for their new friend. Aragorn still stood.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said.

"Forgive me. I miss took you for Saruman." Replied Legolas, shamefully.

"I am Saruman. Or the Saruman that should have been." Gandalf said.

"You fell" Aragorn said.

"Threw fire, and water."

**Enters Flashback**

(A/N: Don't feel like writing the flashback, you all know it)

**End Flashback**

"Gandalf!" Whispered Aragorn.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Gandalf." Gimli said, with a smile on his face.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." They start to head out of the Forest.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Said Gimli.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said, he knew that this wouldn't be easy.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" Gimli was interrupted by the rumble of trees. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fanghorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Replied Gandalf.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn whispered in his friend's ear.

"Hmm . . . "

"You still speak in riddles." They both shared a small laugh.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Said Gandalf.

"Strong? Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Yelled Gandalf.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Commented Gimli.

They all soon made it outside. The horses were there, waiting outside of the forest. Soon, Gandalf gave a long, high-pitched whistle. An answering neigh was heard off into the distance as a white horse appeared from the plains.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in astonishment. The horse stops in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers."

**Okay, to tell you all the truth, i'm not too happy about this chapter. I don't think i did a very good job on it. I have been giving some thought about taking this story off,and either re-doing it, keep going on with it the way it is, or taking it off completely. So if you gals will please help me in my decision i would really appreciate it. OH! and did any of you notice, that i am no longer trying to use actual elvish? I am now keeping to my word and shall be using Italics from now on.**

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! So sorry that this wasn't posted earlier. **

**Chapter 18**

The Golden Hall was quiet during the days and nights. Everyone did their normal routine, which was to get up at the earliest possible hour, do whatever they had to do, which was probably feed the sick retarded looking king, obey and ignore the more retarded looking "good guy" Grima, mourn over a now dead prince in the other room, whom they haven't moved for days, cry over the retarded king because he hasn't moved in about a year, and ignore a sixteen-year old girl tied to a post twenty-four seven.

"Can anybody hear me from all the way over here?" yelled Jessica, who was tied to a post that just so happened to be the farthest away from the King, and in the darkest corner.

"For the last time little girl, will you please be quite!" Grima yelled back.

"Okay just checking. Don't want to sound like a baby and all, but I thought you guys forgot about me." Jessica put on a smile. Boy, did she love to annoy people, especially the ones she hated the most.

Grima had finally lost his patience. He got up quietly, and started to walk toward the girl. He lowered himself to be eye level with her, and he smiled showing off his yellow, paleish green straight teeth. Jessica just stared right back with the look of disgust on her face.

"You know, gingivitis is the number one cause of ALL tooth decay." Jessica said trying to act smart. Grima narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl before him. He didn't understand why his master would not allow him to kill her. He didn't want her to be brought to him, but he didn't want her to be killed. This just didn't make sense to him. Grima got lost in his train of thought and his eyes began to wonder without noticing.

"Hey, I don't have much of a chest but I would really appreciate it if you looked up here, please." Apparently that didn't snap him out of his trance.

WHACK

"Arghh!"

"Well what the hell did you expect me to do? Did you expect me to say 'oh, yes, Grima take me!' Hell, no I ain't no slut you pervert." Jessica spat out that last word in disgust. That was the second time in her life that she was violated. The other time was at Wal-Mart when she was looking at the fish and a five-year old stopped in front of her and looked down her shirt and left. (A/N: True story, I was violated by a five-year old.)

"Hey, I wouldn't mind an Elf . . . wait . . . they would have to be male, or even a Hobbit . . . male too . . . looking down my shirt, but you just creep me out."

Grima looked up to Jessica with a new coldness in his eyes. "You will pay for that."  
"Sheesh, please, I bet even a dwarf could hold you down. I'll bet you ten bucks on it. What do you say?" Jessica said trying to change the subject. Grima narrowed his eyes again and just walked away. He couldn't do anything and that was making him more mad by the minute.

Jessica was getting tired of being tied to a stupid stumpy post. All she did was call Grima an ugly bastard and that he should go to hell and that he should stop trying to go for Eowyn because she is just completely freaked out about the whole idea of being with him. She was just being realistic, and what does she get? Nothing.

"Holy crap it only took me five hours to get here, and it's taking those slow pokes what? Five days. They better hurry up, I haven't had any food yet and I am STARVING!" Jessica yelled the last word a loud so that everybody can hear. She wouldn't be surprised if Saruman herd her. Just as she was about ready to give up hope on any food, a woman with blonde hair that flowed down to her waist came in.

She was wearing a green dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves on the dress were open in the front and came to her wrist. But the back of the sleeve swept past her hand and stopped about six inches below it.

Jessica was hoping that a women, like herself, would actually feel sorry for her and actually show her some sort of kindness. For she hasn't really received any since she came to Edoras. The women, Jessica guessed to be Eowyn, looked in her direction and upon seeing her, had the look of shock and utter surprise came upon her face.

"Crap I hope she doesn't come over here and says 'how long have you been here and what has happened to you?' thing. That would just REALLY make my day. That would be just SO obvious." Jessica said sarcastically to herself. Now most of Jessica's friends back at home thought Eowyn was just some lonely women looking for some attention. But Jessica thought differently, she thought she was just a snobby little bitch and just had to have everything her way. Like, trying to steal Aragorn for example, even though she knew he was already taken. What a snob.

And to Jessica's surprise, and a quite predictable move, Eowyn came over and asked the exact same questions she thought she would say.

"Well, I have been here for five days now, without any food and I haven't done anything wrong except insult mister nice guy over there." Jessica moved her head in Grima's direction. Eowyn gave a cold glare toward his direction.

"And all I am is a traveler waiting for the rest of my company to arrive." Jessica said with complete honesty in her voice. Eowyn got up and went toward Grima. From Jessica's point of view, it seemed as if they were arguing. In the end, Eowyn came back with a smile one her face. That smile was a smile of victory.

'Well at least someone in this damn world has enough decency to help me.' Jessica thought to herself. Eowyn walked behind the pillar and started to work on Jessica's binds right away. Jessica, on the other hand, heard much grunting . . . and stressful pulling. Eowyn came back around the corner and kneeled in front of her.

"I shall be right back, I must go get a knife." With that she walked away "soothingly and graceful" as possible. But her body was not used to the custom so it showed . . . greatly.

"Oh you are going to do SO well when you finally get the chance to fight." Jessica said to herself. It remained silent for a while after that. Jessica's attention soon turned toward the door. She heard voices, and for once in probably two weeks she got excited.

"By order of . . . Grima Wormtongue."

Jessica started to bounce up and down . . . well . . . tried too at least. She was finally going to see the four, hopefully five travelers kick some butt. And get untied. She waited for the doors to open. Oh yes, there they were. As like in the movie, Legolas was escorting Gandalf like a real gentleman. Aragorn was looking around "cautiously." Surprisingly, he didn't notice her. She was even surprised that Legolas didn't hear her, from bouncing all over the place...er...spot. And Gimli, of course, was going along with the crowd. And, there was Boromir. Doing exactly what the future king of Gondor was doing. Jessica turned her attention toward the end of the hall.

"My Lord. Gandalf the Gray is coming. He is a herald of woe." Grima whispered to the King.

"You courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened than late, Theoden King." Gandalf said with pride.

"He is not welcomed." Grima advised his King one more time. The old looking King, lifted his head and looked at Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The old King said. Looking toward Grima for approval.

"A just question my liege."

"Psst . . . just question my ass." Jessica said to herself.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

"But it's only midday." Jessica said to herself yet again.

"Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima getting closer to Gandalf as he spoke.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf said in rage.

"Oh, burn you just got told!" Jessica yelled across from the room, catching everyone's attention. Boromir looked in utter shock. Gimli . . . well . . . couldn't really see anything because of the hair. Aragorn had a small smile on his face and so did Legolas. They were brought back to their senses as Gandalf continued to speak.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

"It's true! I saw him go through fire . . . and ice!" Jessica yelled again. Gandalf raised his staff in front of Grima's face.

"His staff?" His face soon turned from shock to horror and fear. "I told you to take the wizards staff." The guards soon caught on and immediately tried to defend their King in anyway possible.

Jessica, to disappointment, could only watch, and yell out things.

"Legolas! Left!" Legolas looked to the left, but nobody was there.

"No my left my left!" Jessica yelled. She continued to yell out directions and other things, but soon . . . after everyone basically banged into everything possible, they decided to ignore her.

"You know what? ...you guys are doing great so just ignore me." Jessica noticed Grima trying to make an escape. He was too preoccupied with the fighting that he didn't realize where he was running. Jessica "accidentally" stuck her foot out and thus, tripping Grima.

Grima fell with a loud thud, but soon got up quickly.

"Gimli! Get your ass over here!" Gimli was soon by Grima's side. Gimli kicked Grima in the stomach flipping him over onto his back. Grima tried to get up again but soon came face to face with an angry dwarf.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli said in a mocking voice. Gandalf continued to walk toward Theoden.

Much words were spilt between the two. Gandalf tried to reason with Saruman through Theoden. Which did not work. Eowyn came running back, without a knife to Jessica's disappointment. She ran towards her uncle but was soon stopped by Aragorn.

"I saw that look missy. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." Jessica yelled at Eowyn. Theoden laughed, Gandalf had enough playing around. He threw back his cloak and a blinding light came forth. Everyone, except Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Jessica looked in awe as the white wizard proceeded. Theoden soon stood up, and tried to charge at Gandalf. But Gandalf was one step ahead of him, he trusted his staff towards Theoden. He fell back into his chair and all was silent.

As Theoden started to fall out of his chair, Eowyn became free from Aragorn's grasp and caught her uncle before he had the chance to hit the floor. Everyone watched as the old, worn out king, change back to his normal self. He no longer had gray hair, and not as many wrinkles as before. He looked around in a daze, his eyes fell on Eowyn.  
"I know your face." He whispered. Eowyn smiled and started to cry.

"Eowyn." Eowyn nodded. Theoden smiled as his memory returned to him. He looked up.

"Gandalf?"

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Theoden stood up, looking around his hall, his home.

"Perhaps your fingers would remember your old strength, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said wisely. Hama brought a sword to Theoden. He drew it and examined it.

His eyes soon landed on Grima.

"Guards!" Soon guards on each side of Grima picked him up and tossed him out of the Golden Hall. Everyone followed Theoden outside.

Theoden watched as his guards threw his once trusted advisor down the steps of the Golden Hall. He watched with a new hatred for Grima. Grima's pleading did not help anything.

"I have only, ever served you my lord." Grima tried to reason with his King. Trying to find someone to give him pity.

"Your leech craft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden found no pity for Grima. All he felt for him, was anger and betrayal. He was furious and he wanted to rid Grima from this world.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima continued to plead. Theoden raised his sword, ready to strike down the once friend.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Theoden looked at the stranger who stopped him. Could he have pity for this creature? He watched as the stranger walked over to Grima and offered his hand. Grima spit at the offer with hate. He ran toward the stables and rode out of Edoras.

"All hail Theoden King!" The crowd gathered around soon kneeled in respect for their king. Theoden watched as the one before him, the stranger, kneeled as well. Theoden looked around, noticing something out of place.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" All was quiet, each dreading the responsibility of telling the king, that his only son and heir was dead. Gandalf stepped up.

"My lord. I have ill news about your son." Theoden looked at the wizard with a confused and frightened look.  
"Your son, Theodred, was killed in battle, along the river. He and his company were attacked by a band of Orcs, from the realm of Saruman. We tried all we could to save him. I am sorry."

Theoden looked back at the wizard, he couldn't say anything. What could he say? What should he say? What should he do? He looked around Edoras once more, and then started to head up the steps, and entered the Golden Hall. He slowly walked back to his chair, and ran his hands over the carvings. The carvings that his forefathers once touched, the carvings, he hoped his son would touch when he became king. But now, it just seemed like a distant dream. He then turned around, looking at the faces that stood at the doorway.

"I wish..." He stopped. He looked at Gandalf straight in the eye.

"I wish...to see my son." Gandalf nodded. He knew where Theodred was. Gandalf walked into the left corridor. Straight to Theodred's room. Theoden followed silently behind.

Silently, everyone went back to their duties. Still feeling the strong grief of their Prince. And the feelings of hate, for Grima, once a man of Rohan. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir walked over to a table, and sat down. Trying to catch up with the events happening that day. A noise was heard in a far corner. All four looked over, what they saw made them feel even more terrible. Boromir stood up and walked over to the corner, he kneeled behind the pillar and started to untie Jessica's binds.

Jessica didn't look at him, she didn't even look at the others.

"I am sorry." Boromir whispered.

"I want to go home."

**I was debating if i should have changed the ending or not. I just realized how mary-suish i have made jessica. I wasn't planning on doing that but i'm just winging it here. I also have a new story out, it's called "Legolas Greenleaf: Pet Detective." If you haven't read it yet...then go read it! It would make me really happy :) Okay enough jibber-jabber, review please and tell me your honest oppionion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am soooo sorry that this chapter is late. I have been busy...and lazy. But i will try and be not so lazy now. I have a week off so hopefully i will get some stuff done. Big thanks to Anonymouseme2 for betaing :)**

**Chapter 19**

It had been two days since King Theoden had been freed from Saruman's grasp. The gloomy town was getting back to normal slowly and everything seemed to be going uphill from there. Except for one small thing.

"Jessica, you haven't talked to any of us since we've arrived. You can not ignore us forever." Boromir tried to reason with her. But all he got in return was silence.

"Oh I give up!" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He walked over to a bench where the others were seated.

Jessica gave out a loud sigh, "I'm going to bed."

Gimli gave her a confused look, "Lassie, it's only mid-day. Surely you can't be tired yet."

"Well maybe I would like to retire early today. Is that such a problem?" Gimli shook his head.

"Oh I see you talk to the dwarf but not me?" Boromir said in a slight yell.

"Yup, I guess so." Jessica said sarcastically. She walked away and turned a corner, entering the halls. She walked all the way until she got to the last door, which led to here room.

"Did I miss anything by any chance? Why is she so mad at us?"

"Women can be very strange and unpredictable," Aragorn said before taking a sip from his mug.

00000

Jessica lay on her bed starring up at the ceiling. The room King Theoden had leant her was just a small guest room, with a decent full sized bed, some chairs and a small closet. There was one small window that was set high, close to the ceiling. There was also a small rug, to give the room a little bit of color. It was quite plain compared to what the others got. But she didn't care. She was just happy she wasn't tied to a post anymore. She still had a little rope burn on her wrists, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Well, at least she thought it wasn't. She hid them from the others, seeing they had enough going on as it was. They all had been talking with King Theoden, on what to do about Saruman. She stopped paying attention, seeing that he wouldn't listen to her ideas anyways.

A knock soon came from the door.

"I'm asleep, go away!" Jessica yelled trying to get some peace from the outside world. The sound of the door opening was heard, and then it closed.

"You have not been yourself for a couple of days, so I was hoping you might want to talk about it."

"I'm fine elf boy, now go away."

"Elf boy? Now that is a new one." Legolas walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"You know there is a new thing out, called only come in when they want you to come in, you should try it some time."

"Come now, if it is not me, then it would be someone else. If it is not now, then it would be later."

"Wow, don't you sound clever, and oh so wise. So you believe something to be wrong with me huh?" Jessica looked at Legolas. He nodded to her remark.

"Oh really?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because you are only this way when you are mad, or upset. And that rarely happens."

"So you are saying, you spy on me twenty-four seven? So that way you can understand how I work?"

"Well, not exactly spy on you I would say. But I have been with you for some time now, and I think all of us agree something is wrong."

"Does Boromir think that? Because he seemed pretty confused back there."

"Well I have certainly noticed the change. Usually something has been broken by now."

"Oh ha ha very funny." She gave him a small sarcastic smile. And then went back to looking at the ceiling. They both sat in silence. Legolas looked around the room the girl he considered his friend to be staying in. It was nothing compared to what he had, and that was not in a good way. It was awfully plain.

"Jessica?" Legolas said quietly.

"Hmpf."

"Did...something happen? Before we came." Concern filled his voice.

"No." Jessica said while continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"You lie."

Jessica gave out another sigh. "Look, all I did was get yelled at by Grima day in, and day out. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I would like to have some peace and quiet before we move again."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He looked around the room once more. And then he turned to Jessica.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you then?"

Jessica soon had an annoyed look on her face. Why was it always Legolas? Why couldn't it be the dwarf?

"Fine, knock yourself out."

"Why would I want to do that?" Legolas got a puzzled look on his face.

"Forget it, it's just an expression." Jessica expected him to grab one of the chairs and sit on the other side of the room. But instead he flopped himself down at the foot of the bed.

'Well this is different.' She thought to herself. She watched him relax and give out a sigh.

"This is the first time I have gotten to relax since we left Lothlorien."

"Yeah, same here." Jessica gave out another sigh.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" Legolas said while staring up at the ceiling.

"How would you know?"

"Because you keep sighing, and you are quiet. Surely there must be something wrong if you are quiet."

"Well, you sighed not too long ago. So does that mean something's bothering you?"

"No, mine was a sigh of relaxation. Yours was that of frustration."

"So are you an expert on sighs now?"

"No, but I think I am becoming one." Jessica rolled her eyes, though Legolas didn't see it.

"I'm just tired." Jessica said. Silence once again filled the room.

Jessica was starting to get very annoyed with the elf that lay at the foot of her bed. She knew that he wouldn't leave unless he gave her a more reasonable answer.

"I miss my family." She said finally giving in. Legolas looked at her.

"I miss everything that I had. My family, my life. The one I had before I was brought to this quest."

"Well all miss our family Jess. But you can not give up hope of never seeing them again. We all will go home at the end of this." Legolas gave her a small smile, one which Jessica returned.

She felt like she was going to explode inside. She wanted to tell everybody that good will eventually win in the end and just point out who's going to die and live. She just wanted this whole thing to end right now. Sure she was happy in the beginning, but now that she's living it, it's just been plain hell. First, she gets wacked in the head by Lord Elrond by a stick, she was hog tied and was thrown on Bill the Pony by the one laying at her feet, she got a sword that nobody understands, she was captured, she lost her sword, and got yelled at by a weird green looking man. And now is no longer important because she is a woman. Strange that Boromir actually tried talking to her. She was so close to telling them all that she is not from this world too. Everybody's probably going to say, "Oh, well that explains a lot."

But she couldn't. She knew that it could possibly change everything that has happened and what should happen. She then started to think that maybe letting Boromir live was a mistake. Should she have let him die? Like it was written? How would this effect Aragorn when he was to go to Minas Tirith? That is if they got that far. So many questions had been running through her mind the past two days. She was just so afraid of losing everyone.

000000000

Legolas watched Jessica from the other side of the bed. He could tell that she was in a deep thought, so he decided not to talk to her for a while. He then began to think about his family. His father and his kin back home. He hoped that they were all alright. The shadow grew darker each day over Mirkwood. He was worried that something would happen while he was away. But he knew that his father was a strong person, and that nothing bad would happen as long as he was their king. He had faith in his father, he hoped that he could return home soon to see him. He then thought of the hobbits, Frodo and Sam. He remembered hearing wonderful stories about the Shire that Frodo spoke so fondly of. He also remembered watching Jessica, always bringing a smile to his face in any circumstance. Actually, everybody's face. And then it hit him, he realized that he didn't even know anything about the woman. She knew plenty of him, which was a little scary, but he did not have a clue about her.

"Jessica?" Legolas turned his head toward her.

"Huh?" Jessica was too tired to be dealing with things now. She looked at Legolas, waiting for him to finish.

"Where do you hail from?"

This caught Jessica way off guard. She was expecting a "can I leave now" type question.

"Uh...Calidell." She gave him a small smile hoping that he would buy it.

Legolas soon had a confused look on his face. Calidell? He had never heard of such a place.

"Forgive me, but I have never heard of your realm before."

"Oh its okay, nobody has probably never heard of it before." Jessica said.

"What's it like?" Legolas asked.

'Damn, when will he stop?' Jessica thought to herself.

"Oh, it's just a small village just along the coast." Legolas eyes widened

"You live near the sea?"

"Uh..." Jessica was screaming one thing in her mind right now, and that word, was FFFFUUUCCCKKKK!

"Yes I do."

Legolas got up and sat crossed legged across from her. "What's it like? Your city, everything?"

'Awww, how can I resist a face like that?' Jessica thought to herself. But she didn't know anything about the ocean. All she knew what that it was the big blue wet thing. She had only been to the beach only twice in her life. And that was a long time ago too. 'Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to wing it.' She thought to herself.

"Well, all of our houses are white. They are made out of a white stone we call..."

Jessica tried to think frantically for something that she read over the internet that sounded good.

"It's called Nim Ast."

"White Dust?"

"Really, that's what I said?" Legolas nodded.

"Cool, anyways back to what I was saying, the stone will never lose it's color or it's brightness, no matter what the conditions are. Each of our houses has about three to four rooms, and there is either one or two that has an ocean view."

Legolas's eyes were glued on her. He was so amazed at her city. He would love to see it sometime.

"We have white pillars scattered across our city, I don't know why they just are. Our King and Queen live in the center of the city. They live in a palace made of the same stone, but it also has gold imbedded inside it. So there's gold flakes scattered across the whole palace."

"I have never heard of something like that. I also have never even heard of this stone you speak of. Is this a rare stone? How do you keep it from being taken over? Your city seems of so much value."

"Well...we don't have any guards for one." Legolas looked at her, his mouth closing and opening. He was at lost of words, how can you not have guards?

"But...but what if you get attacked? Do you not have any defenses or fighting abilities?" Legolas was so confused that this moment. He also found it a little hard to believe that they would not have any guards.

"Well...nobody knows we are there, except for a few. There is really no need for us to have them. And we actually have never been visited by any travelers since I've been there."

"What if you get a surprise attack? Surely others know you are there?"

"Well, technically it's all up to our King and Queen."

"What are there names?"

"There names?" Jessica's eyes widened. Legolas nodded.

"Uh, Lord Wesley, and Queen Buttercup." Jessica said. She used the names of one of her favorite movies, The Princess Bride. Now she had a craving for a movie and popcorn.

"Strange, are all of you peoples names so strange? I have never heard of names as yours or your lord and lady."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And your clothing, it's far different than what I have seen. It seems to me that you are the only realm that uses this type of material."

"Yup."

"Are all of your things so far different then that what is used here?"

"Well for one, you are making it seem like I come from a different world." Jessica replied. 'Which is actually true.' She thought to herself.

"I was beginning to think that you did. You act so differently and everything about you seems far different then that of this world."

"Uh...well, we are a distant realm, the closest neighbor we have is probably a year away." Jessica was so confused right now. She was just going a long with it.

"A year? How long did it take you to get to Rivendell?"

"Oh, about a...year and a half."

"A year and a half? How do you know how much to take with you? Did you take enough supplies? Were you ever attacked while coming down?"

Jessica stared at Legolas. "You know for someone who has been semi-quiet through this whole thing, you sure like to talk a lot."

Legolas looked down. "Forgive me I did not mean to cause you so much trouble. I was I guess so surprised at what you spoke of."

"Yeah, it's okay, a lot of people do. You don't need to forgive yourself Legolas, you didn't do anything, you're just curious. No biggie." Legolas nodded his head again in understanding.

'He sure likes to nod a lot.' Jessica thought to herself.

An awkward silence filled the room. Jessica continued to stare up at the ceiling while Legolas stared at her.

'Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me,' Jessica continually thought. She had never been too comfortable with people staring at her. It always made her feel like something was wrong with her.

Since they brought up clothes, Jessica looked down at her now torn ones. She couldn't remember when they got torn, well in this case shredded. She didn't know why she didn't take care of this earlier. Her shirt had multiple holes everywhere, her pants were basically gone, had the biggest holes in the world. And her boots were on the edge of splitting.

"Thanks for bringing that up actually, I need to find some new ones." Jessica said. Legolas agreed, to him it looked like she was wearing nothing but a single rag.

"I am sure we could find you some new ones here. I do not think they would mind."

"Well I hope not, I'm starting to feel a draft coming on." Jessica sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Wanna come with? Seeing how you're not busy at the moment."

"I would be happy to escort you." Legolas said with a smile.

"Well, don't get too excited, we are just off to go find me some clothes." Jessica said. She got up, but noticed that her boot was untied. She bent down to retie it when,

RIP!

"HOLY GUACAMOLE!" Jessica quickly sat back down on the bed, her face was bright with embarrassment. Legolas looked at her like he had just seen a man in women's clothing.

"Uh...maybe you should go on without me." Jessica said, her voice a little shaky.

"Why? Do you feel well?"

"No I feel fine. It's just that I don't think my clothes will last the journey. They are at there limit at this point." Legolas stared at her.

'Why is it I always got to explain myself to blondes?' Jessica thought to herself.

"My...uh...my pants...ripped down the middle." Jessica said in a hushed tone. She looked down at the floor, finding her feet to be really interesting.

"Oh...well then, I guess I will be back then." Legolas quickly left the room.

"Well that was the first." Legolas said to himself, as he turned down the hall in search of some help.

Jessica flopped back down on the bed. After she was certain he was out of hearing range, she let out a loud sigh.

"That has got to be the worst lie I have ever told in my life." Jessica said to herself. She grabbed her pillow and took a deep breath, and just let out a bloody murder scream. She then concluded that she felt much better after that.

Minutes passed and Legolas did not return. Jessica continued to lie in the same spot, with the pillow still on her face. She found it more comfortable for some odd reason. She hummed "Call on Me" by Eric Prydz softly to herself. It was times like these she wished she had been dropped with her CD player.

"You know you can easily suffocate yourself by doing that." Jessica removed the pillow to see Legolas with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"GIMME!" Jessica stretched out her arms, waiting for him to give her the clothes.

"I shall take my leave then, seeing that you do not need anything else."

"Nope, thank you Leggy." Legolas rolled his eyes at yet another ridiculous name she had given him. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

After he closed the door, Jessica quickly began to strip of the now so-called ragged clothes. After she was rag free, she went through the pile Legolas had given her.

What she picked up first horrified her to death.

A murderous scream filled the lands of Edoras. Everyone was caught off guard, but soon came back to their senses and rushed to where the scream came from.

000000

Saruman looks up from his papers.

"Did you hear something?"

Grima looked at his master. "No, my lord."

"Huh..." Saruman dropped it and went back to his paper work of trying to take over Middle Earth behind Sauron's back.

0000000

Legolas ran back through the halls to Jessica's door. He quickly opened the door.

"Jess?"

"Aaaahhh! LEGOLAS!" Legolas looked at Jessica. His eyes widened, and his face soon became bright red.

"I...I...I-

"GET OUT!"

Legolas looked up at Jessica.

"Huh?...Wh-uff." Before he could finish his sentence, a hard object was thrown and hit him in the face. He quickly came back to his senses and slammed the door shut.

"Is everything alright?" Legolas turned to see Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, King Theoden and possibly every guard in Edoras rushing down the hall.

"Y-yes..everything is.. f-fine." Legolas stumbled over his words, his face still slightly red from the previous encounter.

"Is Jessica alright?" Aragorn asked reaching for the door handle. Legolas rushed in between.

"She's fine." Legolas said quickly.

"Are you sure? We all heard her scream." Aragorn reached for the door handle again.

"DO NOT!...go in there." Aragorn looked at Legolas.

_"Is something the matter?"_

Aragorn asked, switching to Elvish.

_"She's...uh...she's...naked."_

Legolas could feel the heat of embarrassment fill his face once more.

"Ah...a-oh." Aragorn looked at Legolas with the expression 'what..did..you..do?'

"Do not look at me that way _Estel_. I did not do anything."

Aragorn sighed in relief.

"Oh, what is that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked a little flustered. Aragorn ignored his friends comment.

"There is nothing to worry about here, just a misunderstanding." Aragorn announced. Legolas watched as the others left, with much coaxing from Aragorn.

00000000

Jessica walked over to the door and picked up the boot she through at Legolas.

"That's what he gets for staring." Jessica said to herself. She walked back to the bundle of clothes, and picked up the evil dress and threw it to the side.

"Please, I work with horses and cows all day long. You can't do any thing in a dress besides stand there and look pretty." She continued to look through the stack, as she looked she came across pants and a shirt.

"Um...maybe I should have gone through it before I came to conclusions. Oh well, at least a hot elf saw me naked." She quickly got dressed in her new, nice clean, big clothes, and headed toward the door.

"Dang, who did he get these from? A fat man?" Jessica went out into the hall, but no one was there. She ran out side to see if anything new had been happening.

"Ah! I'm blind!" Jessica covered her eyes as the sun beamed down. As her eyes adjusted she saw Gandalf ride out of the stables on Shadowfax.

"We're going to Helm's Deep now?" Jessica said to herself. She turned around as a noise came form inside the hall. Many servants were rushing about packing things and getting ready for the departure.

"They're like fleas that pop out of no where." Jessica then ran down the steps and toward the stables.

"Hey guys are we-uuf." Jessica collided into something mid height and they both fell back onto the ground. Much cursing in a different language came from the one she collided with .

"Sorry, Gimli, didn't see you."

"It's always the dwarves who get stepped on. But not this dwarf! This dwarf shall not be stepped on." Gimli announced loudly. Jessica looked up at Aragorn, he signaled some sort of a drinking sign. Jessica nodded in understanding.

"It's better not to go any where right now Gimli, so why don't you, stick with Legolas." The dwarf grumbled something about elves and horses. Jessica walked over to the stall that held Sonny.

"Hey Sonny Boy, how are you doing?" Sonny tossed his head, sensing the hustle around him. Jessica smiled. At least she had one family member with her. A commotion was heard behind her, she turned to see a group of men, struggling with a horse. They tried to get him out of the stall but the horse would not listen.

Aragorn approached the horse with caution.

"That horse is half crazy my lord. There is nothing you can do. Leave him." One of the stable men said. Aragorn ignored him and approached the horse. He began to speak Elvish, trying to calm the animal down.

Stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon ." (Fast, quiet now, fast, quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard) He spoke quietly to the animal. The horse began to calm down and relax, and Aragorn untied one of the ropes he had attached to his halter.

Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe? " (What is your name? Hm? What is your name?)

"His name is Brego." Eowyn announced from a different stable.

"Where did she come from?" Jessica whispered to Sonny.

"He was my cousin's horse." Eowyn said. A slight sadness could be heard in her voice. Aragorn turned back to Brego and spoke softly to him.

Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic. Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?" ( rohirric: Brego? Your name is kingly. Sindarin: 'What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?)

Eowyn walked up to Aragorn slowly. Jessica was behind Sonny watching the whole thing.

"Sonny, I'm counting on your big butt to help hide me." Jessica whispered to the butt of the horse. The horse smacked her in the face with his tail. "Oh, thanks, I really deserved that." She continued to watch Eowyn as she spoke to Aragorn. "Oh I'm keeping an eye on you missy. He's a taken man already and I'm going to help keep it that way." Jessica whispered quietly to herself.

"I have heard of the magic of the Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as if you were one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell, for a time." Aragorn replied quietly. He handed her the rope connected to Brego's halter. "Turn this fellow free, he has seen enough war." Aragorn walked out of the stables, Eowyn followed shortly after, letting Brego free.

"You know what I would have done?" Jessica asked Sonny. "I would at least taken that rope of so he doesn't get caught or step on it. Because you know how that feels don't ya boy?" Sonny bumped her in the chest with his head.

"Okay I'm not going to tack you up yet, I need to go find myself a sword. Because stupid me, I left it." Jessica walked out of the stables, in hopes to come across someone who can tell her where the armory was.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and so far, nobody would show her were the armory was. All she got in response was the 'I am sorry you are a woman' speech. So far she's asked three people, but she decided to give it another try.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jessica walked up to a man with a sword, possibly a guard.

"May I help you, my lady?"

"Can you tell me where the armory is?"

"And why would you like to know that?" He asked.

"I need to get myself a sword, I lost mine." Sheesh, does everyone around here need a specific answer? Jessica thought to herself. The man started laughing.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Why not? And don't say it's because I'm a woman, and if you are going to say that, then don't say anything at all." The man kept his mouth shut. Jessica threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, I'll go find it myself." Jessica said and stormed off in the opposite direction, and into the Golden Hall.

"Stupid men, stupid...stupid everything." Jessica said to herself as she went up the stairs. As she entered threw the doors, she saw Eowyn and Aragorn.

"GOSH WOMAN,LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jessica yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Uh...hi everyone. I'm stressed so don't mind me." Jessica announced. Everyone soon went back to there work. Jessica sighed to herself again, she turned to her left and almost ran into Boromir.

"Why is it I keep running into people today?" Jessica said to herself.

"Well, I don't think a drunken dwarf counts." Boromir said.

"Ha, you're funny. Can you answer a question for me?"

"Depends what type of question this is." Boromir said, a little skeptical.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you know where the armory is? I lost my sword a while ago and I need a new one, because you know, I can't fight without a sword. I've been trying to tell others this but they said no because I'm a woman." Jessica said this all on one breath, and was soon gasping for air.

"Did Legolas not give you yours?" Boromir said, slightly puzzled.

"What?"

"Legolas has your sword, we found it while we came to the Orc pile out side of Fangorn."

"Would you miss Legolas if I told you I was going to kill him?" Jessica asked.

"You are not allowed to kill him, we need him, he is very important."

"But is he really THAT important?" Jessica whined. Boromir stared at her, giving her his 'just hurry up' look.

"Thank you. Oh and sorry I have been ignoring you for the past couple of days, I was stressed and cranky."

Boromir smiled down at her, "There is no need for an apology, we were all under some sort of stress theses past couple of days." Jessica turned around, and was soon headed towards a certain elf's room. She banged on the door.

"Legolas, you in there?" Jessica heard the door handle being turned, and soon a golden head appeared.

"Hi, how are you?" Jessica asked.

"I am...well. How do you fair?"

"I doing okay." Jessica said. They both just stood there, in the middle of the hall for a while.

"So, Boromir says that you have my sword?" Jessica said. Realization soon hit the prince like the boot Jessica threw at him. How could he have forgotten that he had it?

"I do, I am so sorry I completely forgot that I did have it." Legolas entered his room, with Jessica following.

"Nice room." Jessica said.

"Well compared to your, I believe it is." Jessica rolled her eyes. She watched him go toward his weapons and saw him pull out a sword.

"Yup that's mine." Legolas handed the blade to her.

"Forgive me for not giving it to you earlier. I-"

"Oh just drop it. It's okay. I forgive you. It was a slight mistake. No big deal." Jessica said. 'If he nods I'm going to scream.'

Legolas nodded.

'Damn what's his problem?' Jessica thought to herself.

"We will be leaving shortly, so I suggest you get your things ready." Legolas said to her.

"All I have to do is tack up my horse and I'm all packed. I don't have anything really. You have anything besides your weapons?" Jessica asked.

"I...no," Legolas never really thought about it but he truly did not have anything, besides his weapons.

"Well then, would you care to walk with me then? Down to the stables and I'll introduce you to Sonny."

"Yes, that would be nice." Legolas finished getting ready and they both headed out toward the stables.

"Legolas and Jessica, you two need to hurry we are heading out now." Aragorn called to them while mounting Hasufel. Legolas and Jessica went to their horses and began to get them ready. Jessica put the saddle on Sonny, and then the bridal.

"Oh shoot. Do you have a pick with you?" Legolas shook his head. Jessica looked around until she saw some thing that looked like one.

"Oh well, this will do." She walked back over to Sonny and checked to see if he had any rocks stuck in his hooves. Most of them were pretty clean, just needed to dig some dirt out, and then he was all ready to go. Jessica turned around, and saw that Legolas was ready to go. She quickly mounted Sonny and then she too was ready to go. She followed Legolas out of the stable, and soon her eyes met a long trail of people, all of Edoras was emptying out.

"Just let the dwarf walk, I see." Jessica looked down and saw Gimli sitting on a stump.

"Come on Gimli you will be riding with me." Legolas called out. Gimli got up, grumbled something about horses and reluctantly stood near Arod.

"Do not make me step on your foot again laddie." Legolas rolled his eyes as he got down from Arod. He helped the dwarf up, with slight difficulties but managed to get him up on the horse.

"Hey Gimli, it's just the armor right?" Jessica said as she pulled Sonny up next to Arod.

"Of course it is, lassie." Gimli said. Legolas chuckled to himself as the rode up to catch up with Aragorn and King Theoden up front.

"So this is the one you call Sonny." Legolas said looking down at the paint Jessica was mounted on.

"Yup, he's my Sonny Boy."

"He is a beautiful horse."

"Yes, and he knows it. Right, Sonny?" The horse tossed his head. "Though don't let him fool you, he's a big baby sometimes. He's scared of puddles."

"Puddles?"

"Yes puddles, but not creeks or rivers or any other body of water. While I was riding him one time he wanted to go in my pool. But no he's got a problem with puddles." Sonny gave a snort.

"Oh stop, you know it." The horse gave another snort and continued on walking.

"Why is it that these beast are always so complicated? We dwarves barely used horses, we always walk our ways." Gimli stated.

"Is it because you couldn't get on them?" Jessica asked.

"That was one of the reasons, yes." Everyone around who heard laughed. Along the whole way they talked about random things. Jessica got to know most of the children that were present. Aragorn talked with King Theoden, and Gimli talked with Legolas. So far everything was going the way they all hoped it would.

**Okay hope you guys like it. This took me a while, it's fricken sixteen pages. Review please .**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all...hehe...sorry it's been so long. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully i can have that one up soon. Please R&R :)

Chapter 20

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And if fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli said to Eowyn.

"Ew, that's gross." Jessica said, her faced scrunched up. "What happens if you two are in bed and then all of a sudden you find something you did not expect?" Everyone got a disgusted look on their faces. Even the horses didn't look too happy.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Eowyn laughed. Gimli smiled and continued, "which, of course, is ridiculous."

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Jessica yelled.

"Aahhh!" Gimli shouted. His horse startled and took off running. Gimli fell off and landed on his back with a loud thud.

"It's alright, nobody panic," Gimli said, still flat on his back. "That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Eowyn ran over and help him up.

"Okay people, now, we know why the horse took off. Because before, we didn't know why the horse took off, it just did. So now, we know." Everyone around Jessica gave her a strange look, and started to back off...slowly and steady.

Jessica turned to Boromir, who was riding on her left, looking slightly embarrassed from her sudden outburst.

"So, how about you? You have someone special back home?"

Boromir chuckled. "No. Though my father wishes it, I have not found the right one yet. And I am happy where I am."

"Oh dear, you're one of those bachelor guys, huh? Are your women the all natural type like dwarven women?"

"All natural?"

"Never mind. I don't think I want to go there."

Nothing had really changed since they left Edoras. The pace had slowed down a bit, but it was nothing to worry about. Jessica had no clue who was leading this little parade of theirs. In the beginning, King Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and the rest of them were up front. But now they were somewhere near the middle...or frontish middle. Somewhere along there.

Legolas was riding next to Jessica for a while, he left without her even noticing. She found she had been talking to herself for a good ten minutes before she realized he was gone. She was left to pony Arod, which was a tad difficult because he had no tack on, but he stuck with her for he and Sonny became close pals. The difference is one's a chicken and the other's a war horse.

Jessica sighed. She had never been so bored in her life. Usually when she's riding a horse she's doing something crazy. Like barrel racing, pole bending, reining, all that cowgirl stuff. But no, she has been reduced to simply walking for hours on end.

"You have a sighing problem." Boromir said.

"What?"

"A sighing problem. You do it too much."

"What is up with you people? I do not have a sighing problem, I'm just...breathing."

"Sure. What ever makes you feel better."

"You got that line from me." Jessica glared at Boromir accusingly.

"Yes I did. It is quite funny. I like it."

"I noticed. Have you stolen any other lines that you wish to share?" Boromir thought for a moment.

"Oh come on. It doesn't take someone that long to come up with a sentence." Jessica said to Boromir.

"True, but deciding which one to use is the problem."

"I do not have THAT many." Jessica glared at him again.

"Yes, you do." Boromir retorted.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Yes, you do." Jessica replied.

"No I...wait...THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Boromir laughed out loud.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"You are starting to pick up the habits of a five year old!"

"I know I am, it's because I'm right next to one." Jessica said, staring at him.

"Oh...you will pay for that one." Boromir said. Now it was his turn to glare at her.

Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.

"I prove my point." Boromir stated, smug.

"Jerk."

King Theoden and Aragorn observed this scene from behind the two.

"Seems like they are have a fun time." King Theoden said.

"Indeed." Aragorn said with a nod.

"That is good, there needs to be some laughter during these dark times." King Theoden spotted his niece Eowyn, and saw her smiling and laughing with Gimli. He smiled at seeing her finally happy.

King Theoden looked at their surrounding area. They were half way to Helms Deep. At the rate they were going they would make it by mid noon. He did not wish his people to be marching all day. They needed a break, since they started out early this morning.

"We shall rest here." King Theoden announced, everyone around them stopped in their tracks and began to make themselves comfortable. But not too comfortable for the rest would be short.

"FINALLY! By the stars and moon my butt's about ready to fall off and I'm starving like a Hobbit who hasn't eaten in a week." Jessica announced.

"Well put." Boromir observed.

"See, I can be smart."

"At times." Jessica turned her head to see who made that remark. Her eyes met the figure of ...the elf...coming towards them.

"You do realize that you left me talking to myself for the first ten minutes right?" Legolas just looked at Jessica and smiled in response.

"Why is it that everybody here picks on me? Seriously I don't pick on you." Legolas and Boromir look at each other, and all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"Okay...maybe a little." Jessica crossed her arms.

"Do not feel bad, Jess, I haven't had this much fun since I left my home." Legolas said, still trying to control his laughter.

"I agree, the last time I had fun was when I was with my brother in Osgiliath, the day before my departure. We took back Osgiliath from the shadows of Mordor. That was a grand day, many men could go back to their families, eat and be merry. My brother and I were celebrating our hearts out, before we traveled back to Minas Tirith, before we faced our father." Boromir smiled at the memory.

"But our fun shortly ended, my father, instead of waiting for us, came to us in Osgiliath. He gave no credit to my brother. I love my father very much, but most of the time he can be selfish and single-hearted."

"It is good that you are very close to your brother. That way he knows he can count on you when he needs comfort. I'm very close to my brother as well." Jessica said. Thinking of her brother suddenly sobered her up some and she fell silent. Boromir simply nodded, also thinking of his brother. reworded.

An awkward silence fell over the small group.

"Well, I don't know about any of you but I do not want to be sitting on my horse during our break." Jessica said, breaking the silence and dismounting Sonny. The horse waited anxiously to be un-tacked, feeling relieved to be able to move on it's own and not having to carry anyone on his back for a while. Jessica un-tacked him and he wondered off somewhere to go frolick or eat and get fat.

Boromir dismounted Caraedry shortly after. The three companions walked towards the edge of the group to have some peace to themselves and to keep an eye out for any spies that might be lurking out in the plains.

Jessica sighed.

"You really need to stop doing that." Legolas said.

"Stop doing what?"

"That sighing, it gets very annoying. Others might think you are depressed. You are not depressed are you?" Boromir asked in concern.

"No, of course not. And I'm sorry if my sighing annoys the two of you, I don't even realize that I'm doing it."

"There you are, you blasted elf!" The three of them turned around to see Gimli walking toward them, looking very flustered.

"Do you understand how many people are here with us today? And how long this line is? I have been looking for you all over the place." Gimli said after joining them.

"Forgive me, mellon nin, I am sorry to have worried you."

"Worried? I wouldn't say that at all, not in the least. I was just...concerned. There's a big difference."

"Not really, but you go ahead and tell your self that if it makes you feel better Gimli." Jessica said, patting him on the back. Gimli just huffed in annoyance.

Jessica observed the scenery of the plains. She tried to take in as much as she could, for memory references. The three boys behind her were lost in a conversation she did not want to get into. It was that typical boy talk, what ever boys talked about. To her right, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and spotted Eowyn carrying a pot.

"Oh no." Jessica said to herself.

"What is it?" Legolas said taking a spot right next to her.

"She's coming with the deadly soup." Legolas didn't quite understand her. He looked over and saw Eowyn carrying a soup pot.

"I have the feeling you do not like Lady Eowyn at all, do you?" Boromir came up on her left and was also looking at Eowyn.

"No. I dislike her with a passion."

"Jessica, she is just helping out. She's feeding her people and all you can say is that she is from the lands of Mordor and that she is giving her people poison for food." Legolas said.

Jessica looked up at Legolas. "Hey, I never thought of it that way, good thinking. That might just be it." Boromir rolled his eyes.

"What is all the commotion around here? Why is it that I always get left behind?" Gimli said coming up next to Boromir.

"We're talking about a new breed of evil." Jessica explained, never taking her eyes off of Eowyn.

"Oh stop, you are acting immature." Boromir replied.

"I thought I was." Jessica said still not taking her eyes off Eowyn. Legolas sighed.

"Oh see, who now has a sighing problem?" Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Awww...I haven't seen that look in such a long time. You look so cute when you do that. Reminds me of Pretty Flirt." Jessica said.

"I seriously do not want to know." Gimli said, Boromir nodded in agreement.

"Shhh...she's walking over to Aragorn. I think she's going to feed him."

"No, you think? I mean she's handing him a bowl and spoon and filling it up with...that...stuff." Boromir squinted his eyes. "What did she put in that bowl?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like soup to me." Legolas said. They watched as Aragorn tried a spoonful of the 'soup'.

"And by the look on Aragorn's face, it probably doesn't taste too good either." Gimli said.

"Legolas, can you hear what they're saying?"

"I am not going to ease-drop for you."

"Oh no, I was just asking, I can hear them fine. That was just a really stupid question I just asked but okay." The three boys looked at her with confused expressions. Legolas looked at Boromir, and he in return shook his head. He couldn't hear it, and Gimli couldn't hear it, either.

"Aww...poor Aragorn, he tried to get rid of it, but she turned around." Jessica said. The three boys turned their attention back to Eowyn and Aragorn.

"She looks surprised." Gimli said.

"She just found out that he's a Dunedain and that he is eighty seven years old." Jessica announced. "Well, guess that means he's too old for her, oh well."

The boys looked back at her again, and then back at Eowyn and Aragorn.

"Ha, she's watching him eat. Poor thing, he has to eat that awful stuff." They continued watching Eowyn and Aragorn closely for amusement purposes.

"Shit, she's coming this way!" They all quickly turned around and started heading in the opposite direction.

"Gimli!" Eowyn shouted, trying to get her new friend's attention. The four of them quickened their pace.

"Do not make eye contact, just pretend that you didn't notice and you will be safe from the deadly soup."

"Gimli!" Eowyn shouted once more, this time loud enough for the people in front of them to hear. Gimli sighed in defeat. It almost sounded like a frightened-type sigh but nobody brought it up.

"Yes, lass, what is it?" He stopped and turned around.

"It was nice knowing you, my friend." Jessica said to Gimli while she and Boromir and Legolas kept on walking to escape the dreadful soup.

"Quick, behind the horse." Jessica grabbed the sleeves of the elf and the gondorian and literally dragged them behind a horse to watch their poor dwarf friend suffer.

Gimli watched in horror as Lady Eowyn came closer and closer with the soup.

"Would you like some soup, master dwarf? It isn't much but it is hot."

"Oh no, I couldn't. Your people need it more than I do, I have my own. But thank you for the kind offer." Gimli stated.

Eowyn nodded in understanding.

"Wow, who knew that Gimli could be a gentlemen?" Jessica said from behind the horse.

"Where are your friends? I saw them with you a moment ago with you."

The three gasped in union and ducked behind the horse, hoping to be out of sight.

"Oh, they had some business to attend to, they will be back shortly." Gimli said.

"I do not see how this is helping us." Legolas said while watching Gimli and Eowyn.

"Why do you say that?" Jessica asked.

"Well, Boromir and I, are hiding behind the horses legs, which are by far not helping. And you on the other hand, are out in the open, not hiding behind anything."

Jessica looked at Legolas and Boromir and saw that the horse was, in fact, not helping them. Boromir, being an extremely large, muscular man, was by far not covered. It seemed like he was hiding behind a small twig. Legolas, on the other hand, could probably blend in very well with a twig, but it just was not working out with a horses leg. And what about Jessica you ask? Well, hiding under the belly of a horse does not give you protection whats-so-ever.

"Gimli, can I ask you a question."

'Oh, please don't let it be about her cooking.' Gimli thought. "Of course you can, lassie."

"That women you are with..."

"Is she talking about me? Why that little..." Legolas and Boromir clasped their hands over her mouth and listened closely to what Eowyn was going to say.

"Oh, Jessica? What about her?" Gimli said.

"I don't know, it...it just bothers me to see a women like her being able to fight, while I can not."

"My lady, you are of noble blood. They could not risk loose you, they may need you in the future of Rohan."

"But what about her, where is that girl from? Why is she allowed to fight?" Eowyn said with determination.

"She is one of the eleven that set out from Rivendell, lass. She has a duty to fulfil to the Fellowship."

"But isn't the Fellowship broken? All of you are separated."

"Just because we are not together does not mean we are not a Fellowship, lass." Eowyn nodded.

"Thank you, Gimli."

Jessica, Legolas and Boromir watched as Eowyn started to walk toward them.

"Nobody move a muscle." Jessica whispered, after removing the hands that clasped over her mouth. The three of them watched her walk away, two feet away from the horse.

"Is it just me, or could an ant have noticed us?"

"I'm just thankful she did not see us. And let's keep it that way." Boromir said.

"She has a strong desire to fight." Legolas said.

"Yes, she does. Who knows, it just might happen." Jessica replied, knowing full well that she will fight eventually.

"What are you three doing?" They looked up to see Aragorn staring at them.

"Um...we were just...examining this horse." Jessica said with a smile. Legolas and Boromir rolled their eyes again and stood up, walking over to meet Aragorn. Jessica just crawled under and stood up.

"Ha, I didn't have to walk far."

"That was a close one." Gimli said joining the group.

"I thought you were a goner. You handled that nicely, master dwarf." Jessica said patting Gimli's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Aragorn said in confusion.

"By the looks of your face, we did not want to try what Eowyn had in that pot." Legolas said. Aragorn made a grim face, he still had the taste in his mouth.

"How long do we have until we start moving again?" Jessica asked.

"Not very long."

Jessica thought for a minute. She was debating if she should have fun, or sit around and do nothing. She decided on the fun part.

Jessica looked around. "Anybody see Sonny?"

The four shook their heads.

"Okay, cover your ears."

"Why, what are..."

"SONNY BOY!" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs. Legolas' hands flew up to his ears, and everyone else cringed.

"Hehe...sorry I've gotten really good at screaming from Track. You know, gotta cheer on your team mates." Jessica saw Sonny walking back from a patch of dry grass he was eating, some still hanging out of the side of his mouth. She loved him to death, he always came when she needed him. Legolas removed his hands and watched as the horse walked over.

"I can hear bells ringing..." Legolas said, trying to recover from the sudden outburst.

"Hey sweetie, wanna have some fun before we take off again?" The horse looked at her with his ears perked forward.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Jessica walked over to where she up her saddle and bridle, Sonny following at her shoulder. She tacked him up and mounted, getting herself comfortable on the seat.

"Where do you think you are going?" Aragorn asked.

"No where, I'm just going to have some fun, that's all." Jessica looked down at Sonny.

"Do you wanna do a quick reining pattern?" Sonny moved in excitement, finally being able to do what he enjoys.

"What is this reining thing, lass?" Gimli asked. The other three also waiting for an explanation to this new word.

"Well where I come from, we have a sport called Rodeo. Rodeo is where you basically get to do events with your horse, or any other live stock animal."

"Like?" Boromir asked.

"Well...take reining for example. Reining is an event that shows your horse keeping control of his speed and the amount of control the rider has of their horse. The horse will have to perform different paces when asked, flying lead changes, which is when they change the lead they are on while in motion. A sliding stop, which is where the horse is at a full gallop, and comes to a sliding stop almost immediately. And then there are the spins. For the horse to spin, it crosses it's front feet at a quick pace, it almost makes it seem like he is spinning on just one hind leg if done correctly." The four looked at her and sort of nodded in understanding.

"And there's other events too like, bull riding, steer riding, goat tying, saddle bronc riding, bareback riding, poll bending, single stake, team pending, steer wrestling - also known as bulldogging, and calf roping. And I think that's it...I'm not sure if I got all of them but that's basically it."

"That's a lot." Gimli said.

"Well...yeah if you're doing all of them. It's not like someone is going to do all of them. That would be suicide." The four look at Jessica, now understanding how different her culture is from theirs.

"Now then, why don't we do some reining then." Jessica clicked and Sonny got into a trot. The four boys just watched her as the horse changed from a slow lope into a fast gallop and then back to a slow lope also changing leads before going in a different direction in a circle figure eight type pattern. He then got into a straight line and galloped down and came to an immediate stop, sending waves of dust in the air. He backed up quickly with is head tucked in to his chest and stopped.

"That is quite amazing." Aragorn said as he watched the horse and rider. What he did not expect to see what the spinning. He did not quite understand what she met by a horse spinning until he saw it for himself. The horse actually looked like it was spinning on one hind leg. He was going incredibly fast too. He stopped abruptly and instantly changed directions and did the exact same thing. He stopped again, being perfectly in line with himself and acting like it had just walked merely a foot.

Jessica patted Sonny on the neck. "Well, that was fun." She dismounted and walked back to the four men standing and staring at her.

"So...you like?"

"I have never seen a horse spin like that. That was just absolutely wonderful." Boromir said.

"Well, I hope so. I've been working with him for the past year on it. But he has done well, I use him for a lot of stuff. It's kinda surprising at how chicken he is though."

"My lord Aragorn." The five turned their attention to a man coming toward them.

"My lord, it is now time to start moving along." Aragorn gave him a nod and the messenger left to head back to King Theoden.

The villagers packed up what things they brought out and began the long treacherous march to Helms Deep. Jessica and Boromir continued to walk side by side. Legolas took off again and Gimli was somewhere lost in the crowd. Aragorn was walking with Eowyn slightly in front of Jessica and Boromir.

"Will you stop staring at her." Boromir said, bringing Jessica back from her trance of concentrating on that woman's every move.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself."

"I noticed. I would stop now. Others, like King Theoden, might notice as well."

"Fine, but if you catch me looking at her...then...slap me in the back of the head."

SLAP

"Ow! Hey, I wasn't looking at her!" Jessica shouted.

"You glanced, it's the same thing." Jessica stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are such a child."

"Am not!"

"We will not start this debate anymore, it gets quite annoying."

"Yes, mother." Boromir looked at her and she just smiled back. He rolls his eyes. How on Middle Earth did he become friends with her?

"Hey, where's Aragorn going?" They both turn their attention on Aragorn running up a hill. Jessica gasped, she knew what was coming.

Wargs.

King Theoden rides up to meet Aragorn running back down the hill.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled.

"Oh that's nice, just yell we're under attack at the top of your lungs and get everybody scared out of their wits!." Jessica watched as the villagers started to scream and run in all directions from fear. Her hand went to her waist, feeling the sword that Lady Galadriel had given her, making sure it was there.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled.

"All riders to the head of the column!"

"Gimli!" Jessica spotted Gimli on the ground, axe ready in hand. She rode over to him.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"What in blazes does it look like I'm doing? We're going into battle!"

"Gimli, by the time you get there, the battle will be over. Now come on, on to the horse." She dismounted Sonny and walked over to Gimli.

"Arod, come here." The horse trotted over and waited for the dwarf to get on his back, even though he did not like the idea.

"I am not getting on that blasted beast!"

"Oh, yes you are. Now come on, help me out here."

"HEY!" Jessica wrapped her arms around the dwarfs waist and trying to hoist him up onto the horse.

"Holy Shit!" Jessica shouted as she began to sink back down to the ground, only getting him about three inches off the ground.

"Let go of me, I'm not riding that stupid horse!"

"Yes, you are, Gimli." Jessica looked to her right and saw Boromir quickly coming to help her hoist the dwarf onto the horse.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea." They both mounted their own steeds and quickly made their way with the rest of the Rohirrim.

"Uh forward...I mean, charge forward." Gimli shouted at the horse. Arod, seeing Sonny leaving, not wanting to be left behind, followed after.

"Ahh!" Gimli yelled, completely caught off guard from the horses sudden take off. He did his best to get a better grip on the horse and hang onto his axe at the same time.

"Gimli, hang on with your knees." Jessica yelled at Gimli.

"I don't have any!" Gimli shouted back.

The Rohirrim were now thundering up the hill, ready to defend their people. Eowyn watched as they rode off. She so desperately wished to be amongst them. She spotted Aragorn, they shared a mild glance before he turned his horse and headed out with the rest of them. But then she spotted that woman. That girl, who was younger than herself. She felt jealousy stir up within her. She was being allowed to fight, a woman, like herself was allowed to fight while she was ordered to go to the keep. She watched until she, and the rest of the Rohirrim were out of sight. She turned and followed the others to the keep.

Jessica saw the wargs in sight. She was no longer scared. Fear was replaced with excitement and anxiousness. She heard King Theoden yell, and she felt a pulse run through her body. She pulled her sword from it's sheath.

"Get up!" Jessica yelled at Sonny, the horse went from a fast canter to an all out gallop. He could feel the tense and excitement in the air. His body tensed as the wargs came closer, but he continued to run full speed towards them. Until the two armies collided with each other.

Screams from both sides erupted almost immediately. The clang of swords echoed through the air, some of the wargs became riderless, and some became out of control, killing what it's eyes laid on first.

Jessica tried her best to stay close to her friends, but in the mist of battle they were all scattered and separated from each other. Each time she faced an orc, she was terrified out of her wits, but once she got rid of them, her fears turned into courage. Whenever there was a Warg near by, she feared for Sonny. So far they have been lucky, but a couple of times it was far too close. No matter where she was, it seemed like someone always had your back. Most of the soldiers were still alive, and fighting hard. And some were mixed in with the ocrs and wargs on the ground, either dead or near death.

00000000000

The battle seemed to go on for hours, until it started to die down.

The enemy was losing but no one let their guard down until they saw the last one die.

Jessica took a quick glance around to make sure she could see her friends and see that they were alright. But that little distraction was a big mistake. She felt Sonny bolt to the side under neath her, he had caught her off guard causing her to loose her balance a little. He did it again, but this time with more force, he quickly began to panic. A Warg had caught sent of the horse, and was now looking at an easy prey, he did not want to lose that chance and so charged full speed. Sonny seeing the Warg charge toward him, spun on his hind legs and bolted in the opposite direction. The force of the take off caused Jessica to fall out of the saddle and she landed on the ground hard. The Warg saw her, forgetting the horse, seeing an easier target.

Jessica tried to regain her thought, but the force of the fall caused the wind to be knocked out of her. She tried to get up, but the world around her spun out of control. She fell back on the ground from the dizziness. She could see the outline of the Warg closing in on her, she drew her sword but she could not see. Everything was out of place. The Warg came closer and closer. Every small second, the Warg came closer and her eyes got better, and the wind returning to her. But she didn't think there would be time enough. She stood up, trying her best to regain her thoughts, ignoring the feeling in her head to lay back down.

The Warg was finally close enough. He leaped into the air and was ready to sink his claws and teeth in, when a sudden sharp pain erupted on his chest. The Warg fell to the ground from pain and shock, he felt a sword go in his side and then he saw darkness.

Jessica withdrew the sword from the hide of the Warg, and looked down at her sword. It was glowing blue.

"What on Earth?" Her eye sight was back to normal and the earth no longer spun. She looked up and saw the last Warg killed, the rest retreated back to Isengard. She looked down at her sword again. It was no longer glowing. It looked like a regular elven sword now. She put the sword back in it's sheath and headed off to find her friends, and her horse.

0000000

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted.

"Jessica!" Boromir yelled.

Boromir and Legolas were scanning the plains for their friends. Legolas walked up to a cliff, it had scratches from a Warg. An orc next to him started laughing. Gimli comes over with his axe, and puts it in the orcs face.

"Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing."

"He's...dead..." The orc laughed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabbed the orc. "You lie." The orc just laughed, and die.

Legolas looked down in grief and found the Evenstar pendant in the dead orcs fist. Boromir rushed over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Legolas and Gimli join him. All they saw was is the river, and it's white and blue waves.

"Get the wounded on horses. The Wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." The three turn around and face King Theoden. Shock is written on their faces, as well as pain.

King Theoden puts his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come."

00000000

So there you have it. Chapter 20. Sorry it took so long, i had a BIG writers block. Don't you hate it when you write it all on paper and you're like...BRILLIANT!...but when you're typing it you think...i can't publish this crap. Hehe...yeah. Anyways, please tell me what you think, the more reviews the faster i'll get the next chapter up. Next chapter shall be the start of the Battle of Helms Deep...and Pretty Flirt!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Anonymouseme2!**

**Chapter 21...FINALLY!**

**0000000000000**

"ARE YOU UP!"

Jessica rolled over and tightened the blankets around her shoulders.

"...yes..." Jessica mumbled. She tried to open her eyes but it felt like she hadn't slept in a year, her eye lids seemed glued shut. She didn't have the will power to open them and fell back to sleep.

"JESSICA! GET UP! I WOKE YOU UP FORTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Jessica jumped out of her sleep and sat up as quickly as possible. She looked around expecting to see Legolas or Boromir looking at her with a stern look, but she didn't see them. In fact, she was looking into the face of someone she didn't expect to see for quite some time.

"Mom?" Her mom looked back at her with a stern expression on her face.

"How late did you stay up last night before you finally fell asleep? Took me three tries to finally get a little noise out of you. Now get dressed and eat some breakfast, we have to get you and your brother to school on time." Jessica watched as her mom left her room and walked into her brothers room.

"SCOTT GET UP!"

Jessica stared at her door, her eyes wide and her mouth open in disbelief.

"But...but...w-what...I think I'm going to faint." Jessica said.

"No, you're not. You're just tired, you're not going to faint. Now get out of that bed and get ready." Her mother said, walking back into Jessica's room, opening her blinds and window, letting the first day of autumn's air come in. She looked over at her daughter, who looked like a deer in the head lights with her mouth open.

"But...what...how did I get here? What happened to Aragorn and Legolas and everybody else?" Jessica looked up at her mom, her mother in return looked back confused and concerned.

"When we came home we found you fast asleep on the couch. It was around midnight I believe. That little marathon of yours only lasted until Helms Deep since it was paused right before Haldir arrived. I had your father carry you to your bed. You were out like a light. I'm pretty sure that everybody's alright since they all survived in the end...well...except for Boromir that is...and Haldir."  
"You mean they ended up dying anyways? No that can't be! Boromir and I became friends! And he wasn't annoyed with me anymore. Well...at least to my knowledge he wasn't. And Haldir and I didn't really get to know each other that well. For crying out loud I thought he was hott!" Jessica said frantically. Her mom looked at her scratching her head. Her daughter had lost it...again.

"Maybe you should stay home for today. You do not look yourself, and you're not acting yourself either. It is Monday after all, you know how Mondays are. And that IS the first time you fell asleep to one of your marathons."

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I've just lost it again. No reason to worry, I suppose...it was a dream...I guess." Jessica said quietly to herself. Her mother bent down and kissed her head.

"Would you like me to call the doctor? This bad dream could mean something." Her mother asked.

"Bad dream? I wouldn't really call it a bad dream, though it really does suck that I had to wake up I guess. And besides, what can a doctor do for a bad dream?"

"I'll tell your brother that you're not coming to school today. I will see you at five thirty when I get home. Go back to sleep, it looks like you can use some." Jessica nodded. She watched as her mother closed the door, she waited a few minutes before she sat up in bed.

She looked around the room. It was her room, she was in her room. But how could have this have happened. The last thing she remembered was looking for Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas after the warg attack. Did something happen? Was she killed and brought back here?

"It...it was just a dream. Only a dream, a bad dream." Jessica's mind was racing. She was so confused. What had happened to the others, was she even there in the first place? No, that couldn't be. After all, it was just a dream.

She felt weak as her feet touched the hardwood floor. It felt like her legs would give out right underneath her. She forced herself to stand, she walked over to her window and watched the sun rise. The sun always rose on this side of the house. She was glad she had this room.

Everything was running in her head all at once. Was she even sent to Middle Earth in the first place? Her dream seemed all to real. Yes...that's what it was, a dream. An all-too-realistic dream. She felt a lump in her throat, she didn't want it to be a dream. But it was and there was nothing she could do about it.

She heard her mother and brother walk out and shut the front door, she heard the lock, the car start, and heard it drive off over the gravel road that lead to the highway. She had never felt so alone before. She walked out of her room and into the empty house. She looked at her t.v. and saw the Lord of the Rings DVD left out. She turned away, and headed toward the front door. She walked outside knowing that her brother probably didn't feed the horses. She walked on the porch until she reached the steps that lead to the pasture.  
She saw that all three of her horses were there. Hunny, George...and even Sonny. She walked up to the fence, and leaned up against it. Sonny walked up to her, and nudged her arm with is nose.

"Did you have this dream of mine too?" Jessica asked as she stroke his face. Sonny tilted his ears from side to side. Jessica left and walked over to the alfalfa she kept under an oak next to the pasture. Once she threw over their breakfast and checked their water, she walked slowly back to the house, still caught up in her emotions about her dream.

Her hand turned the door knob and pushed open the door. As she entered her house, her arms felt extremely tired and weak all of a sudden. It felt like she had been holding a piece of ply-wood and someone was hitting the other end of it. They shook slightly, but she didn't know why.

Then it clicked. In her dream, while she was fighting, after each contact of her sword with another, her arms shook from lack of experience. But why would a dream have caused this? She probably slept wrong, probably lay on her arms or something. She dismissed that thought and walked into the kitchen. She didn't know why, she wasn't hungry. She was too depressed to eat. She didn't feel like going on the computer, or watching T.V. She walked back to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She looked around her, at all of the Lord of the Rings poster she had posted upon her walls. She sighed.

She laughed out loud, she could still hear Boromir and Legolas complaining about her sighing problem. Maybe this dream was a sign. Maybe her life was too depressing. But she wasn't depressed. She loved life, even if it has it's ups and downs. She loved to live and have fun. But when she woke up this morning, she wasn't her usual happy self. Maybe she did need more sleep. She closed her eyes and leaned up against her headboard. She opened them again when she felt something jump on her legs.

"Hey Brandy." She reached over and started to pet her cat. Her other cat Baby jumped on the bed as well and laid on her face.

"Oh, thanks a lot Baby." Jessica said sarcastically as she spat out cat hair. She lifted Baby off her face and lay the cat next to her. She laid back down on her bed, and closed her eyes. She was praying that she could at least have a glimpse of Middle Earth and of everybody there while she slept. Just a small glimpse would make her happy. She relaxed as sleep came over her body. Then she started to dream. But it wasn't the dream she wanted.

**I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner. For all of you who got a reply from me I and very very sorry. I've just had a terrible time last I updated this. 1) Sonny rammed me into panels and I had major rope burn on my fingers from the rope halter he was in, so I was in a lot of pain for about a week. 2) Went to Lake Tahoe and almost got killed from water rafting, was battered and bruised from hitting EVERY FRICKEN ROCK. 3) Chemistry homework is NOT fun. 4) My horse got colic and thus a major vet bill. 5) My grandma died Friday (9/15) **

**There IS more but I will not write it all out. So this few months hasn't all been to great. But I DO have the next chapter 3/4 done. I will TRY and get that up if I am not delayed. Once again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL THAT HAVE STUCK WITH ME!...not like...love love...that never met before love...that friend...you know what never mind I'm confusing myself **

**Elvin BlueEyes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 gasp...it's alive o.o**

Jessica felt the pull of sleep dim away. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the rays of the morning sun through her window and images of her room. But instead she found herself in the dark. She gasped and sat up, now fully awake. She looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust in the dark, looking for some kind of light or object. But there was nothing, nothing her eyes could focus on except the darkness around her.

"H-hello?" Jessica was surprised by her own voice. It felt dry and it came out sounding groggy. She heard her voice echo into the space around her. A cool breeze brought her back, expecting to gather warmth from her blankets she found she did not have them. She was not in her bed, she was on the hard cold floor, but what confused her the most was that she was back into her traveling clothes that Legolas gave to her while they were in Rohan.

"I...must still be dreaming." Jessica stood up and she fumbled. Her legs felt weak underneath her; she did not know why. She mentally slapped herself. Of course she was still dreaming, this wasn't real. She's had plenty of dreams like this...just not so realistic.

"Okay, get a grip. No more "duh" moments, all I have to do is wake myself up." Jessica then realized that that too, was another duh moment. She sighed to herself, she was going crazy. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She slapped herself.

"Ow..."

She pinched herself.

"Ow..."

She slapped herself again but this time harder.

"Ow..."

And, for a final try, she pinched herself as hard as she could.

"OW!!!" Jessica looked down at arm and saw the red marks of where she decided to abuse herself. Her heart began to race. Why wasn't she waking up? Was this some sort of longing dream thing? That was the only explanation she could think of. It was just one of those dreams where it would feel like it would last forever, and then POOF!! It's over. 

"Okay, all I have to do is...wait it out..." Jessica scratched her head as she told herself this. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She hated the dark more than anything. As long as she kept telling herself things would be fine and it was only a dream, she could keep a cool head for a couple of minutes. Jessica started to feel agitated just standing in the dark, she started fidgeting with her hands and that wasn't calming her down. 

Jessica decided standing wasn't doing her any good. She had to move, she was getting too nervous just standing there. She carefully placed one foot in front of the other with her hand stretched out in front of her in case she bumped into something. It didn't matter what she bumped into, just knowing that something else was in the room made her relax just a little bit. Now that she thought about it...she was hoping it would be something good she bumped into. Not some dead, rotting skeleton or half alive person screaming their heads off for help, or coming across people being hung by meat hooks still alive and dying there on the spot.  
Jessica shivered at the though. What made her think of those possibilities was beyond her.

Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel panic rising up in her. She had to stop thinking about that type of stuff. She had to get out, out of this nightmare she was stuck in. But she continued to walk. She couldn't even hear the sound her feet made when they made contact with the floor beneath her, or even her own breathing. They were drowned out by the sound of her heart ringing in her ears.

Jessica stopped, she heard something, a whisper. But it didn't come back. She heard nothing more, other than the beating of her heart.

"Great now my mind is playing tricks on me." She continued to walk with her hand out in front of her. A sudden chill went up her spin, and she stopped. She heard it again, that noise. That whisper. That noise felt so familiar to her, like she's heard it a thousand times.  
She looked all around her but was only greeted by darkness.

"I see you."

Jessica turned around quickly. She was positive she heard a voice, but no one was there.

"You can not hide." 

Realization hit her, she knew who this was.

"Sauron..." Jessica said to herself. She felt another "duh" moment coming on but she pushed it aside. Jessica felt someone watching her from behind, she turned quickly but was met with the same darkness as before.

"You shall fail." Sauron's voice echoed.

"Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the dark like a coward!" Jessica shouted, she had to show she wasn't scared, even though deep down she was petrified.

"You can not fool me, I can feel your fear."

"I am frightened even though I show courage towards you. I do this, and yet you, you hide in the shadows like a scared dog with it's tail between his legs, you think you are so powerful and yet you hide." She could just picture an audience giving her an applause to her for that little speech.

The ground below her shook, and a deep rumble filled the dark room. Jessica watched as the eye of Sauron appeared before her. She took a step back, she felt the pit of her stomach drop. Jessica covered her ears when a shrieking sound filled the room, that memorable scream of Sauron.

"I would watch what you say girl."

Jessica stared back at the eye. She held her place, even if her whole body shook of fear. A laughing sound came from the eye.

"You think you are strong enough to stand against me? Filthy human you have absolutely no power." 

Jessica watched the eye release a pulse from it's body. The wave washed over her and she instantly turned cold, her body began to shake uncontrollably. She was brought to her knees from a force that she could not see pulling her down. It all hit her so fast she didn't know what to do. Her body went from cold to hot, it felt like she was burning. Jessica let out a scream of agony and pain. She collapsed on onto the floor, her body visibly shaking from the pain Sauron had endured upon her.

"Do you misjudge my power now? You will pay for your foolishness girl. Once I win this war, you will wish you were dead once I have you in my grasps."  
Jessica tried to stand but couldn't as another pulse came from Sauron. Jessica cried out.

'Why is this happening? What's going on?' Jessica thought to herself. She tried to think of a way she could possibly escape. Another pain hit her.

"I can see into your mind, do not try and fool me."

Suddenly, the eye gave a horrific screech. Jessica looked up to see a bright light shining directly at it. She watched as the eye slowly disappeared back into the darkness, the bright light disappeared as well. Jessica found herself alone once more in the darkness. Sauron's power still lingered in the air and his power over her had not yet ceased.

"Why is this happening?" Jessica said to herself. She was in a dream. Dreams couldn't physically hurt you. Why is this all too realistic? Everything is fictional. This shouldn't be happening.

Jessica began to feel the power of Sauron fade, it was being replaced by something. It was warm and comforting. Jessica felt a warm hand laid upon her shoulder and she looked up. Galadriel kneeled down to her eye level. Jessica stared is shock, why was this happening, it was all just a dream wasn't it?

"What has happened today, was never meant to be." Jessica continued to stare up at Galadriel.  
"What?" How could this be real? She had convinced herself that everything was a dream but she was having a conversation with the Lady of Light.

"Sauron entered your mind. He was trying to use you, in hoping that it would help him win this battle. What you saw, was just a dream."

"A dream?" Galadriel nodded. Jessica bowed her head, so many things running through her mind she didn't feel the tears running down her face.

"Why does everything have to be a dream? I do not know what's real or not. How do I know if I'm not dead and I'm looking at something that is fake?" Jessica cried harder.

"When you were with your mother, that was not a dream. Sauron had found a way to take you back to your world. He had planned to come to you in your dreams and make sure you stayed away."

Jessica looked up at Galadriel, tears running down her face and eyes red.

"He is scared of you."

"Scared?...You're joking right?" Jessica said wiping her tears away with her hand. 

"No child, he-"

"Oh now that's just great!" Jessica shouted, Lady Galadriel slightly shocked by her outburst.

"Becoming a Mary-Sue wasn't bad enough huh? Oh wait...let me rephrase that, a Warrior Sue YAY!!! That typical girl who falls into Middle Earth, goes on the quest, Sauron is afraid of you because you're from a different world! And who knows...I just might die a death so tragic that even the Valar itself would take pity on me and bring me back to life! And then I would marry the man of my dreams and OH THE JOY!!"

Galadriel watched as Jessica got up and started storming around and punching and kicking invisible beings.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jessica turned and faced Galadriel. "You know that sword you gave me? It turned freaking blue! Yeah, blue. So thank you for giving me a tri-colored sword that just, oh so happened to help me gain my feet better and think clearly. I should have known you would do this! Give me a sword that would help me through danger and allow me to heal faster because I'm just a simple little girl from a place where swords are no longer used. I HATE BEING A SUE!!!!" Jessica stopped, panting from being out of breath.  
Galadriel smiled, in the worst parts of life, the girl in front of her always seemed to make others smile in the worst circumstances.  
"What are you smiling at! Personally I do NOT think this is a laughing matter right now. I'm stressed, cranky, and if feels like I'm on my period so do not mess with me right now. Do you female elves get periods? HUH? Do you know what the cramps are like and the short patience are like? Well if you did you wouldn't be smiling at me would you? Oh burn I just hit a nerve didn't I? Yeah what now? Stay back, don't corner me or else I would...I would turn into a wild animal!" Jessica shouted. "HOLY CRAP I AM HAVING THE WORST CASE OF PMS RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I'm sure." Galadriel laughed silently to herself as she got up. "Do you really believe that this is what your life will be like now?" Jessica watched Galadriel as she got up and walk toward her.

"Well I hope not because I wish to go home now."

"Are you sure that is what you want? To go home? To leave everything behind that has already happened here?"

"Well...not really." 

Galadriel smiled. "Do not predict what is yet to come, and do not predict things that may or may not happen. Your choice now, may change what is to come."

"Another Mary-Sue line..." Jessica said to herself.

"What do you wish to do? Stay, or leave? That choice is up to you and you alone. Now I must go." Said Galadriel.

"Yeah well...wait...go...go? What do you mean go you just got here? And where ever you are going take me with you I want to get out of here the dark creeps me out."

"I am sorry but I can not do that."

"...what?..."

"You must find a way out yourself. What ever you decide, you will be there." 

"...ha, you're funny. Now come on quite playing with me." Jessica said, she could feel that panic feeling starting to come in.

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do, my power allows me to come and go, but not transport any others." 

"Well that's gay!" Jessica shouted. "Once I decide where to go it will just take me there right?"

"Once you decide, you must wake up."  
"Wake up?" Jessica shouted in disbelief. "But–

Jessica didn't finish her sentence. Galadriel was gone. And so was the only light that filled the dark and empty room. Jessica now left in the dark again.

"How the hell am I supposed to wake my self up when it takes my mom at least forty-five minutes to do it?" Jessica shouted.

Jessica waited for a few seconds and looked around at nothing, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Remembering that she has a great fear of being in the dark all by herself.

"Okay try not to panic." Jessica said to herself, she sat down, trying to gain her thoughts.

"All I have to do is decide where I want to go...and then wake up." She said to herself. She could feel a strange feeling creep over her, like someone was watching her over her shoulder. She looked behind her but didn't see anything. 

"Okay...I have made my decision, want to go home...but...what will happen in Middle Earth? I can't just leave them like that. But what if I don't make it home? What if I can't go home if I decide to go back to Middle Earth?" Jessica had to make a decision quick, she wanted to get out of this nightmare as fast as she could. Her breathing quickened, her phobia quickly catching up to her.

"I'm confused on where I want to go, I want to go home and be with my family, but I want to go back to Middle Earth and help. What if they die and I'm not there? What if I'm stuck in Middle Earth and never see my family and they all think I've been murdered and they will be sad until they die? Arrgh!!" Jessica shouted in confusion and fear. She could feel the darkness creep in around her, it felt like millions of eyes were watching her. And there was no other sound besides her voice, not even a little whisper. Jessica started to get hysterical.

"I don't care where I go, all I want to do is get out!." Jessica felt her emotions creep in. "I want to be with the ones I love, the one's I'll be happy with. The one's who will take care of me when I'm hurt or sick. The one's who care about me the most! I want to be with my friends and family." Jessica cried.

"Wake up!" She shouted herself. "Wake up why won't I wake up!" Jessica shut her eyes, trying to block out everything, but couldn't. Jessica screamed. She felt something touch her shoulder, it felt like a hand but nobody was there.

Jessica gasped and stood up, she felt it again.

"Is anybody there?" Jessica shouted, getting no response.

"Aahhh!!" She felt that touch again, but this time it was more of a shove. She tried to move away where she was standing, but everywhere she went she always felt that hand on her shoulder.  
This time she felt one on each shoulder, and she was being shaken. She tried to push them off, but nothing was there, and nobody was there in front of her. She screamed as she felt more hands upon her, they were trying to hold her down, they were on her shoulders, her mid section and on her legs.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Jessica shouted. She felt something snap insider her, the whole world seemed to be spinning as she felt weightless, it felt like she was falling backward. She prepared for a hard landing but instead landed on something soft.

Jessica still felt the hands on her but this time she heard voices and they were shouting. Jessica snapped her eyes open and sat up as fast as she could and looked around. She was breathing hard and she had sweat on her forehead. What met her eyes shocked her.

"Gimli?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Lass ye scared me to death, I oof—

"Gimli, am I dreaming again? Are you here and am I here? What is going on how did I get here." Jessica said as she pulled the dwarf in for a hug.

"Easy lass it'll be alright it was just a nightmare."

"Damn right it was a nightmare...I won't be able to live this one down for months." Jessica looked up and saw two other men she did not know. They were Rohirrim soldiers.

"You wouldn't wake up lass, whenever I touched you, you screamed and you began thrashing about."

"So that was you..." Jessica gave a sigh...still holding onto Gimli.

"Um...lass...you can let go of me now." Gimli said awkwardly.

"Oh...sorry. Where is everybody else? Where's Aragorn?"

Gimli looked down at the floor, and then back up at Jessica. "Lass don't ye remember? Aragorn... fell." He said sadly.

"How long has it been?" 

"Almost three days now..."

"Three days!?" Jessica thought for a moment. 'He should be coming back today.'

"You have been in here for three days too lass, don't you remember anything?"  
"I...huh?"

"After the Warg attack, we started heading towards Helms Deep. It wasn't until we started moving when we found you. You were laying face down and we all thought you were dead from all the blood on you, but it was the blood of the warg that was laying next to you. What happened?"

Jessica stared at Gimli. "I...I'm sorry Gimli...but I'm afraid I don't know what happened." Which in all means is true.

Jessica gasped. "Oh my god, is Sonny okay?" Jessica asked quickly. Remembering that when she saw him last was actually back at her house.

"Yes lass, he is fine, he had a couple of scratches but he will mend. We all were more concerned about you. You gave everyone a scare lass, especially that Elf and Boromir."

"You all were actually scared about me?"

"Aye lass, we tried talking to you but you wouldn't respond. We couldn't get you to wake up."

'Wow...I can't believe it, did I actually go back to my house or was it all a dream? But Lady Galadriel said that it was, but was she a dream?' Jessica thought.

"We checked on you for what seemed like every five minutes. But it became less and less for we were called to help with the preparations. It was my turn to check on you–"

"You all had a schedule?" Jessica said in shock. 

"Well...yes...sorta..not really but we did check on you." Gimli stumbled over his words, he was embarrassed for letting something get to him that wasn't even dwarf related. "When I checked on you, you had a fever and I was about ready to go get someone, but you made a noise, it looked like you were waking up. That is when I touched you, and then you started to attack me and then two guard came and held you down and then you woke up." 

Jessica stared at Gimli, trying to take all of this in. What seemed like not even a day, was actually three days. Why was she transported back to Middle Earth? She said she wanted to be with friends and family right? With that said she would have assumed she would be taken back home.

Gimli turned to the two soldiers. "Could you please inform Boromir and Legolas that Jessica has woken up...and that I need assistance." The two Rohirrim nodded and left the room. Gimli turned back to Jessica.

"Well I'm glad that you are awake and up, and it seems that your fever has gone, which is strange but at least it's gone. Lass?" Gimli got no response.  
"Jessica!" Gimli shouted.

Jessica jumped, "Aaahh!! What?!"

"You...really need to stop doing that, it scares us."

"Stop what?"

"That staring trance like thing you were just doing!"

"Um...you mean thinking? I mean I know it's a miracle when I think but seriously is it too dangerous for me to do?" Jessica said, with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Well--" Gimli was caught off short when a noise came from the door. 

"Ouch!"

"Oouuff.."

Legolas and Boromir came running into the room, but not before tripping over their own feet.

"Jessica!" They both said in union.

"Bon jour!" Jessica said. "Hey I forgot I knew french." Jessica said with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you sick?"

"Why wouldn't you wake up?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Are you injured?"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

Jessica tuned out Legolas and Boromir. It sorta looked like that commercial where a referee is being scowled by these two football coaches and the speakers are wondering how he could do that, and then it changes to his wife yelling at him and him tuning her out. Yeah...sorta looked like that, except the angry people are replaced with highly concerned, stressed out Elf and Gondorian. After what seemed like hours of questioning, they finally stopped, due to lack of oxygen.

Jessica looked at them. "Done?" They both nodded.

"Okay to answer your questions, I'm fine." They both looked at her. "What? Technically that's a short way of just summing up all of the answers to your questions. Now then..." Jessica lunged at the two and tried to hug both of them at the same time. Legolas and Boromir were slightly taken back, but returned it without questioning.

"Thank you. Sorry I gave you all a scare, you wouldn't believe what happened. And I seriously do NOT want to talk about it." Jessica said to both of them, she couldn't believe how strange her life is now becoming.

"Alright enough of this here mushy girl stuff." Gimli stated. The three looked down at him.

"Awww...is someone upset that they couldn't be in with the group hug?" Jessica said in baby talk. 

"Why that's ridiculous! Of course not!" Gimli fummed.

"Fine then..." Jessica walked over and gave Gimli another hug. "There, now you got two." Gimli mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the room, almost walking into Gamling.

"My lords, King Theoden asks for your assistance." Boromir nods, and Gamling leaves. Boromir turns back and looks at Jessica, he nods seeing that she is okay and leaves.  
Jessica looks at Legolas. "Well, then...let's go help ugh--" Jessica, shocked from Legolas embracing her. "You know we really need to stop these surprising hugs, it kinda gets a little creepy." Jessica said. Legolas chuckled.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Legolas asked in concern.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Legolas is hugging me. Oh he smells nice.' Jessica thought to herself. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I just had a little...phase at the moment."

"After losing Aragorn and what was going on with you, it became so much for me. I thought everyone was going to go mad. Especially me, I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. That feeling when you think your world is going to fall apart, and disappear from underneath you. You just standing by as you watched it all take place." Legolas said.

Jessica tried to look at Legolas. "Um...Legolas...are you sure you're not...gay?"

"What do you mean?"

Jessica sighed, she hated doing stuff like this. "Never mind, Legolas, you may never know if things will get worse or better. In all honesty, I believe things will get better." 

"How can you say that?" Legolas pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "How can  
things get better?"

"I'm not sure, but you must not always give up hope even in the darkest hours. Come on, I thought every Elf knew that." Legolas continued to stare at her in the eyes, and Jessica stared at him back. After a few seconds Jessica pulled away, shifting back in forth slightly.

"Well, we should go...uh...help King Theoden now." Jessica said.

Legolas blinked, "Yes." He turned around and headed towards the door.

'Okay will not say Mary-Sue moment...oh crap I just did!' Jessica thought, mentally slapping herself. She felt her face starting to burn with embarrassment. Not only did Legolas actually hug her, on his own she might add, but they had eye contact.

"Damn it I'm such a Mary-Sue!" Jessica said.

"A what?" Jessica looked up and saw Legolas staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh nothing, I'm just talking to myself again." Legolas nodded and turned around and headed down into the middle section of the keep in search for King Theoden.

'Sheesh he says that I have a sighing problem, he needs to get that nodding problem fixed. I wonder if his head will fall of someday?' Jessica thought to herself.

000000000

Jessica was assigned to help with the food with Eowyn once. A job she did not agree with at all. I mean sure she'll help with food...but just not with Eowyn. 

"This is a dark hour." Eowyn said.

"Nonsense, it's only morning, look at the beautiful sunrise." Jessica replied.

"How can you be so cheerful? When everything around you might slip away from under you?"

'What is it with these Middle Earth people?' Jessica thought to herself.

"Because, unlike some people, I still have hope and I still believe things will get better."

"That is a foolish hope."

"If you keep saying that then no hope will come at all, with hope you have at least something to fight for." Jessica said, serving an old couple some soup. Which she made by the way, quite proud of it really, and it tasted good too. 

"We have the people to fight for." Eowyn said.

"Ah yes, the people, that will give you strength to fight. But if you have hope with that, then you will have even more strength to fight off evil."

"You talk as if you know something."

"Know something? I highly doubt that, I mean look at me. I'm just a simple girl, what could I possibly know?"

"You have a secret that you are hiding from everybody, I can feel it."

"Oh really? Well then good for you." Jessica really wished to end this conversation, she didn't want Eowyn getting too suspicious of her. I mean, she wasn't trying to be too mean, just trying to get her point across. 

"My Lord Aragorn!" Jessica and Eowyn turned their heads to the sound of that voice. They both saw Aragorn arrive on Brego. Eowyn's face light up as she saw that the man she loved was not dead. Jessica had a smile on her face.

'Timing couldn't be any more perfect.' She thought. Jessica saw Gimli trying to get past the crowds to get to Aragorn. Jessica knew that Gimli wouldn't sometimes admit he was worried, but sometimes it just seemed to slip past him. She watched as Gimli gave Aragorn a hug, and then watched Aragorn head up the stairs.

Knowing what's going to happen, Jessica returned to helping the towns people with their food. Jessica turned to Eowyn, she too had returned to her chores but she seemed a lot more happy.

"See what did I tell ya?" Eowyn looked up at Jessica. "Hope has returned to the people of Rohan."

000000000

Once Jessica was finished with helping the people of Rohan, she rushed up to the Kings Hall. She reached for the door handle, but it flew open before she could grab it and flew into the person who opened the door. Jessica eyes lit up. 

"Aragorn!" Jessica jumped on Aragorn and gave him a death hug. Aragorn laughed.

"Jessica, I am glad to see you are alright."

"Well duh, why wouldn't I be?" She said with a smile. Jessica let go of Aragorn, and she with the rest followed him to inspect the caves. She wasn't sure if Legolas, Boromir or Gimli told him of what happened after the Warg attack. But she wouldn't bring it up, she didn't want anybody else to worry. 

000000

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, you must rest, you are no use to us half alive." Legolas said in concern.

"Ditto." Jessica replied.

"What does that mean?" Gimli said.

"Basically it means that you agree with everything that person said, without having to repeat what he said." Jessica answered. Gimli nodded.

"Aragorn!" Everyone spotted Eowyn coming towards them. "I am ordered to be sent with the women and children into the caves."

"And that is a crime because?" Jessica asked. Boromir looked down at her, in a sort of 'don't forget you said I could hit you' type look. She just rolled her eyes.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn replied.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn stood at her words.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side."

"Ha...no." Aragorn made a quick glance at Jessica as she gave him that innocent look.  
"What? I'm just speaking my mind...and being honest...and being right."

"I am sorry that is not in my power to command it." Aragorn began to walk away but was stopped by Eowyn again.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they do not wish to be parted from you. Because they love you." Aragorn looked at her. Eowyn looked back, she cast her eyes away from his.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and then entered the caves herself.  
"You know what she meant by that right?" Jessica whispered to Aragorn. He sighed and nodded his head and walked up to the armory.

0000000

The afternoon quickly started to fade as nightfall started to take over. All of the women and children were in the caves and all able body men and boys were taken to the armory. Jessica had left and gone up to the room she was at that morning. She didn't wish to be down at the armory with the rest of them. She didn't wish to see all of the young boys grabbing axes and swords that were bigger than they were. Or old men barely able to hold up a sword for no more than a minute. She was saddened by this. She understood the reason but it was just sick.

She attached her sword to her hip, making sure it was sharp enough and clean. An elven blade always seemed to stay sharp, which she greatly appreciated.

"Now then, let's see if you will glow tonight." Jessica said to herself, looking down at the sword Lady Galadriel had given her. Jessica wished to stay in the room until the battle drew closer. She was afraid that if someone besides Aragorn or her friends saw her, she would be forced into the caves with the rest of the women and children. She didn't wish that, she has been sent back, so she will do whatever she can to help.

"What are you doing?"

Jessica jumped. "Holy shit don't scare me like that!" Jessica watched as Boromir came in.  
"You shouldn't be here, you should be in the caves with the rest of the women and children, it is too dangerous for you to be fighting." 

"Oh so now you speak up? Why didn't you say this earlier?" Jessica asked.

"Now that the battle is coming closer, I realized that no women should be fighting at all."

"You know Boromir, in the beginning I bet you would have wished for me to fight, in hopes of trying to actually get rid of me. But no I see something different going on here, is someone becoming a big softie." Jessica said while putting on a baby face.

Boromir just smiled. "Let us just say that I can be wrong at times. I may have over reacted a bit."

"Because I was annoying correct?"

"Well yes..."

"And because I'm a women. So you truly think that women should not fight." Jessica said.

"In all honesty, yes I believe that. A women's place is not on the battle field."  
"Well then, you will be surprised if you ever see the soldiers in my kingdom. There's just about as many women serving in the service as there are men. And I'm proud of that, personally I don't believe women should be kept at a house and not being able to do what a man can. We all have our rights and freedom to do so, and we know that, and nothing can stop us from doing so." Jessica said.

"Your rules apply much differently than the ones here."

"Well...obviously." Boromir smiled at her remark.

"So are you ready to go? Is everybody ready?" Jessica asked.

"Yes everyone's ready. Though...something happened down at the armory."

"Let me guess, Aragorn and Legolas?" Boromir looked at her and nodded his head.

"Thought so." That was another reason why she didn't go down to the armory, she hated seeing her friends fight. She would start crying, and then they would start crying, and then everybody would start crying. She didn't wish for people to cry before a battle. She highly doubt that the men would cry but she sure would. Jessica sighed, life can be so emotional at times. 

"Okay...you really need to stop that."

"Will you stop bringing it up!" Boromir held his hands up in defeat. The sound of a horn came from outside. Jessica looked at Boromir with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"What was that?" Boromir said.

"PRETTY FLIRT!!!" Jessica yelled as she ran outside. Boromir slightly stunned and confused followed after. Jessica ran out of the corridors of Helms Deep and into the center lot. When her eyes met her target, and she let out a squeal. 

Haldir was taken back by the outburst and quickly looked for the source. He couldn't believe what his eyes met. He didn't even have time to think before it actually attached itself to him.

" PRETTY FLIRT!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!" Jessica shouted. Haldir turned his head toward his soldiers as he heard light laughter from them. Apparently some of them remember that name he was given.

"Oh this is a happy day!! I feel like...like..." Jessica stopped and looked toward that sky. Everybody besides her, looked at each other like she had gone mad. In which way was sort of true. At this time, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn had joined the group.

"I feel like singing!" Jessica took a deep breath. "You're the Dancing Queen!! Young and sweet only seventeen!!...hey wait a minute." Jessica stopped. "I'm seventeen!"  
The others looked at her, like she had two heads, wings, tentacles, a beard, a horn, and maybe a few other things that have not yet been discovered yet. They watched as she took another deep breath.

"Dancing Queen! Young and sweet ONLY SEVENTEEN!!!" She continued to sing and spin around in a circle. Haldir, trying to regain his composure, turned to King Theoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men, long ago we fought and died together." He looked up at Aragorn and smiled.

"DO THE HUSTLE!!!" Everybody watched Jessica as she did this weird dance. And scream "do the hustle" every minute.

"We've...–

"Come on baby let's do the twist! Come on baby let's do the twist! Take me by my little hand, and go like this. Ee-oh twist baby baby twist. Oooh yeah just like this, come on little miss and do the twist!" Jessica screamed.

"We've come to honor...that allegiance." Haldir wasn't quite sure now, after watching Jessica.

"Mae Govannen Haldir!" Aragorn said, and gave him a hug. Haldir didn't understand what was going on. Why was he being hugged all the time now? He saw Legolas come towards him and just grabbed him by the arms, in case he was to hug him too. The army of Elves turn in union.

"Wow that was cool do it again!" Jessica yelled.

"We are proud to fight along side men once more." Haldir said proudly.

"I've got my Pretty Flirt back!!!"

000000000

The Elves and Men were lined up along the wall, each stood strong. Before them stood the army of Isengard. Ten thousand strong Uruk-hai marched along the plains of Rohan, each ready for battle.

The rain started slowly, making small plinking sounds on the armor. 'Oh, great.' Jessica thought 'how much more cliché can you get?'

Aragorn walked among the Elves. Ready to give the command when ready, he did not wish it to be like this but there was no choice.

Legolas and Gimli stood beside each other, amongst the Elves. There differences put aside long before. If they were to die that night, they would die as friends, not enemy's. Boromir and Jessica were farther down, they were more amongst the Men than with the Elves. They both saw fear in the eyes of the Rohirrim villagers, they too waited for the fate that came for them, watching as the army came closer and closer.

Jessica tried to slow down her beating heart but the nerves were taking over her. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said to Boromir, who looked back at her.

"If it would help try and do it on the enemy and not on me." He whispered to her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to throw up on you."

They both took their attention off each other to see that the Uruk-hai had stopped before the wall.

Gimli tried to look over the wall. "What's happening out there?" 

"Shall I describe it to you?" He looked up at Legolas who in return looked back at him. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli just laughed.

"A Eruchin, u-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none)" Aragorn yelled over the pouring rain. The Uruk-hai, now fully pumped, began to roar and growl in anticipation. The Rohirrim load their bows, watching and waiting for some command.

Jessica's heart seemed to beat faster. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. It was an arrow. Everybody watched the arrow fly and hit an Uruk-hai in the neck.

Dartho! (Hold!)

"Ah shit!" Jessica watched as the Uruk-hai fell to the ground. The others started to pound their chest armor in rage. And then they began to charge. 

"Tangado a chadad!" (prepare to fire). Aragorn yelled. The Elves notched an arrow to their bows, and waited for the command. Jessica did the same with the bow she was give just before they all took their places. She had trouble holding onto the arrow for her hands were shaking from the cold and fear.

Faeg i-varv di na lanc a nu ranc. (Their armor is weak at the neck... and beneath the arm.) Legolas said to those that could hear.

"Leithio i philinn!" (release the arrows!). Everyone released their bow strings and the Uruk-hai were showered down with a volley of arrows. Jessica was so glad she did archery back at home. She notched another arrow and let it fly. It found it's target in the neck of an Uruk-hai.

Aragorn turned around to face the archers that were placed behind the wall. " Leithio!" (Fire!) The archers released their hold and their arrows joined in with the others. More Uruk-hai fell but more were coming. The men sent their volley, but it wasn't enough. The Uruk-hai were coming closer.

Everything seemed to stop as everyone saw the first Elven warrior fall off the wall. Soon after, another fell, then another.

"Send them to me, come on!" Gimli yelled in frustration.

"Pendriaid! (Ladders)" Aragorn shouted.

"Good!" Gimli was now pleased he could put his axe to work. Every body watched as the ladders began to rise from the ground, each one carrying an Uruk-hai at the top. Jessica could just hear that awsome music from the movie as they began to rise. She was tempted to start singing out loud but decided not to, do to the fact that it would be distracting and may cause the number of casualties to go up. They all continued to shoot their arrows at the Uruk-hai, but the ladders wouldn't stop rising. 

"Swords!" Aragorn commanded. The Elves dropped their bows and pulled out their swords. Boromir and Jessica followed. Jessica held her sword tightly in her hands as she watched the first Uruk-hai come off the ladder. It went first to Boromir, who blocked it's swing and then drew his own sword through it's stomach. The Uruk-hai fell to the ground, dead. But another was soon atop of him. Jessica stood at his side fighting off the ones that came toward her. 

They were faster than the ones at Amon Hen, but she kept up. She was more alert than anything she had ever been in before. She blocked and then struck. Whenever she blocked a blow, she felt her arms shake, but she pushed that aside and continued fighting. More than once she almost got her head chopped off, but instead of chopping her head of, she chopped their head off.

'What a great stress reliever.' Jessica thought to herself. She continued to hack away at what she could get her sword into. As she continued to fight, she was being separate from Boromir. She could still see him, but they were a distance away. There were more Uruk-hai around her then she could count.

An arrow flew past her head and embedded itself into the neck of an Uruk-hai behind her. It was an elven arrow, she looked up just for a quick glance and saw Haldir switching off from bow to sword.

Jessica continued to stab and slice and dice like there was no tomorrow. "Ahh!" She screamed as the tip of a blade made contact with her skin. It was on the back of her upper thigh, deep enough to get to the muscle. 

"BASTARD! THAT FUCKING HURT!" She swung around and ran her blade through the neck of the Uruk-hai.

"Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two!" Jessica heard Gimli shout. Jessica tried to ignore the pain in her leg but whenever she moved, pain shot up her leg and up her spine, affecting her whole body. She could feel the blood running down her leg, and then felt it flowing into her shoe.

"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" (Legolas stop him, kill him!).

Jessica looked down and saw the light of the torch the Uruk-hai was carrying. She saw the arrows being embedded into it's neck. It only took her a few seconds to realize that the bombs had been placed by the Deeping Wall. The last few steps seemed to go in slow motion as the Uruk-hai disappeared under the wall.

Everything around her went silent, the only noise she heard was the beating of her racing heart.

**I'm alive!!!! Nobody panic!!! All is calm and fine :) Sorry for the very...very late delay. I am working on life and my college applications YAY!!! I will be working on the next chapter on and off, I will update faster if I get lots of reviews okay . AND!! I would like to thank my beta, Anonymousme2 for the wonderful beta work :) I am very thankful that she is still sticking with me even through the very odd delays :) Believe me I would bake you a cake if you wanted one .**

**Now...push the little review button...you know you want to :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm alive!! Sorry for the very...very...VERY long delay. I hope this chapter and the future ones will make up for it :) Go easy on me it's been a while and i might be a little rusty :)**

** ooooooooooo**

A loud rumble filled the night sky from the blast of the bomb. The Deeping Wall fell, and pieces flew into the air, hitting both friend and foe. Those who stood underneath or near the blast were gone. And others were either knocked out or too stunned to notice the charging Uruk-hai coming through the new hole in the aging stone.

Aragorn shook his head to rid himself of the effects of the blast. He had been thrown from his position on the Deeping Wall and was now placed in front of the Elven ground soldiers. He looked up and saw the charging Uruk-hai. He gave the signal to those behind him. Arrows flew past him, just inches from hitting his own head. Those that were hit fell instantly due to the deadly accuracy of the Elves of both Rivendell and Lothlorien. Aragorn raised his sword, and with those behind him, charged into the never ending sea of Uruk-hai.

**ooooooooooo**

Jessica felt the rain on her face as she laid there on the cold stone, thrown from the power of the blast. Her head pounding and her ears ringing, she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she felt a hot liquid running down the front of her face. She brought her hand up to her nose and looked to see blood covering it.

"Oh this is just peachy..." Jessica blinked to try and get her blurred vision corrected. She reached her hand out, searching for her sword she dropped. But all she could feel were the chips of broken stone.

"Well lookie' here, wha' do you suppose a lil' girl like yu' is doin' in a place like dis'?"

Jessica looked up, her vision still slightly blurred but she could make out three very large figures standing over her. They were bulkier than both man and elf.

Yup...they were Uruk-hai.

"Great..." Jessica said to herself, she looked on the ground frantically, finding a discarded Rohirrim sword a few meters away from where she sat. The Uruk-hai looked in the direction Jessica was looking and saw the sword.

"Aw, now why would yu' go an' do somethin' like dat'? We' been fightin' all day, yu' could a' least giv' us a small break and make dis' easy'." The two behind laughed. The Uruk-hai closest to her, raised his arm, holding the sharp, mis-shaped dagger over his head.

'Why am I always the one that needs helps?' Jessica thought to herself. She reached behind her and grabbed a rock and threw it at the Uruk-hai. She watched as the rock flew a good five feet above their heads. The Uruk-hai laughed. Jessica grabbed another rock and threw it, this time hitting one of them in the chest. The Uruk-hai growled, taking a step forward. Jessica threw another rock, hitting the Uruk-hai in the forehead. The Uruk took a step back from the sudden impact, Jessica took that chance and dashed towards the sword that lay beyond her reach. The Uruk-hai growled and ran after her.

Jessica grabbed the hilt of the sword, she swung around preparing to defend herself, but the impact of the Uruk-hai's foot with her chest sent her off balance. She landed on the stone floor again, on her back and the wind knocked out of her. She still held the blade in her hand but the pain in her chest prevented her from lifting her arms. The Uruk-hai placed his foot on top of her and aimed his sword in the middle of her neck. Before he could stab his prey, a white tipped arrow imbedded itself in the nape of his neck. The Uruk-hai, stunned and then collapsed, almost falling on top of Jessica. The two others, filled with rage barely had enough time to defend themselves when they too, were shot and killed.

Jessica looked in the direction of where the arrow came from. A figure rushed towards her and she raised her arm up. The figure grasped her hand and hoisted her up off the floor.

"Oh that was too fast." Jessica said, an arm was wrapped around her waist to help steady her.

"Why is it that you always need help?"

"Nice to see you alive too, Haldir." Jessica said, she estimated where his face was amongst the spinning images. Unfortunately for her, she was looking above and to the left of his face. Haldir released his grasp on her to block an Uruk-hai's sword.

"Oh...where'd you go? Pretty-flirt?"

"Stop calling me that!" Haldir yelled while blocking another Uruk-hai.

"I hear sword on sword contact! Where's my sword? I have to save people!" Jessica blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting. She saw Haldir fighting Uruk-hai afer Uruk-hai, she picked up a sword laying next to her feet and charged.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Now, since Haldir is not used to the strange outburst from the strange girl, he took the so called 'battle cry' as a cry for help. He spun on his heel and saw Jessica running towards him. This is what he saw. Drenched girl running towards him, sword over her head and swinging it like crazy, hair a mess, nose bleeding and eyes wild and crazy like she is about to commit murder.

This...was the night Haldir ALMOST peed his pants.

"AAAHHH!!! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!!!" Jessica sliced an arm off and sliced a leg off. Well...almost.

"Will you watch what you're doing!" Haldir yelled as he dodged another one of Jessica's 'attacks.'

"I can't let you die! You must live!" Jessica yelled. Haldir blocked and attacked. He was doing a far better job than the one "trying to save him." He put his back against hers and they fought back to back. Mostly for both their safeties. The two stayed close together; Jessica didn't wish to leave Haldir. She was afraid she wouldn't see him again, she was afraid that he would get killed. And Haldir stayed with her, not wishing for anything bad to happen to her as well. Once she got past that 'phase' of her, she was...well...he didn't know.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.' Jessica thought over and over again in her head. The back of her leg was burning. Every time she took a new step, a hot pain would shoot through her leg. It went well up into her back a long time ago. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious, until she felt her toes go numb. She also was wondering if her muscle was going to pull that night. She was praying to all the Valar of Middle Earth that would NOT happen.

'At least my nose stopped bleeding...I think.' Jessica thought to herself. She caught something out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her left to see the bridge leading up toward the main gait packed with Uruk-hai. Then she saw Gimli...flying? Aragorn jumped into the raging Uruk-hai shortly after.

"Haldir guess what?" Jessica shouted behind her. Haldir ignored her, he was fighting off three Uruk-hai and to him, that was more important at the moment then what Jessica had to say.

"Haldir!!" Jessica shouted again. He continued to ignore her.

"Haldir guess what?!" Jessica shouted louder.

"WHAT?" Haldir yelled.

"I saw a dwarf fly! Don't tell Legolas!" Jessica shouted. She turned her attention back to the fight, blocking blows and attacking the foe.

"Haldir!" Haldir saw Legolas, waving to get his attention.

"Oh yeah! What now? Huh? You can't beat me, come over here and kiss my butt!" Jessica screamed at the Uruk-hai in front of her. They growled at her daring behavior. "Oh what? What is that? Is someone scared to come over here? Fine I'll come over there ACK!!" Jessica was startled when Haldir grabbed her arm and started running in the opposite direction.

"Come on I can take them! Let me at em' let me at em'!"

"We must make it to the Keep. Stay with me." Haldir said behind his back.

"Are you kidding me? Already? Uh...Haldir could you slow down. Haldir...HALDIR!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HALDIR!!" Jessica was having a hard time keeping up with his longer stride. If she didn't have a banged up leg then sure...maybe, just maybe she could keep up with him. Jessica looked down at her hand, she felt her face heat up with a blush.

'Oh gods he's holding my hand.' Now, if she wasn't running for her life with thousands of angry Uruk-hai behind her back, she would be giggling and squalling like a little school girl.

And then...it happened. She got her wish. In mid step, her muscle pulled. Now she's had pulled muscles before, from doing sports back at home. But she never hand a three inch gash in that same muscle before. She thought she was going to faint...again.

"Ha...Ha...Haldir..." She took one step on it, and her leg collapsed under her. Haldir finally realized something was wrong when he too was almost brought down. He looked behind him and saw Jessica's face was pale, she reached for her leg and was holding the back of her thigh out of instinct. She tried bringing her leg closer to her chest but that just made it worse. Haldir looked up and saw the Uruk-hai advancing, he reached down and picked her up with ease. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck, she tightened her grip when she felt him run again.

Haldir tried to keep a distance from him and the Uruk-hai. He quickly glanced from side to side, they were the only two left outside the gate. Jessica didn't notice, she had her face buried in Haldirs chest.

"Smell...nice." Haldir caught her saying quietly. If he wasn't running for his life, he would have laughed. He saw Aragorn and the others at the entrance to the hall and they saw him. Arrows flew past his head to the Uruk-hai behind him. He was glad a few Elves had made it. He ran past the warriors outside the gate and into the covered hall. They closed the heavy double doors and locked them. No more than a few seconds had gone by when they heard the Uruk-hai banging and running against the doors.

Haldir looked around and headed towards one of the stone pillars. He laid Jessica on the floor on her back. He looked up as Legolas came over by his side.

"What happened?" He said scanning over Jessica's body.

"She tripped."

"I PULLED MY HAMSTRING YOU IDIOT!" Jessica screamed in Haldirs face. Haldir raised his eyebrow out of annoyance.

'Great...she is, what is that word she uses...cranky.' Legolas thought to himself. He turned his head when another bang came from the door. He stood up and grabbed a table, and shoved it up against the door. Along with all the other furniture in the room. The banging became more intense and violent. The door started to shake, the hinges were becoming loose.

Dirt and small pieces of rock landed on top of Jessica's head. She looked up and so did Haldir and saw the dirt on the ceiling falling down. More small pieces of rock began to fall.

"They're trying to come in through the ceiling." Theoden said. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second and looked up at the ceiling, bewildered and scared at what the Uruk-hai were trying to do.

"You know, if we weren't in the situation that we were in, I would say that, that right there is pretty amazing." Jessica said, Haldir looked at her.

"You're mad."

"Of course I am, sweet cheeks, I'm in pain. When I'm in pain, I say crazy things and I do crazy things." Jessica smiled while patting Haldir across the cheek. More rock fell on top of her head.

"Haldir!" Aragorn shouted. Haldir left Jessica and helped Aragorn and the others blockade the door. Jessica sat there, more dirt falling on her head, having a very bored, annoyed expression on her face. She leaned on her good side and hoisted herself up on her knee, trying to reduce the amount of pressure on her pulled, stabbed leg, she crawled on three to get away from the fountain of dirt. She crawled and hobbled her way over to the next pillar over, she wrapped her arms around the base and lifted herself up in a standing position.

"This...will not last." She said to herself as pain coursed through her whole lower body. She should either sit back down right there, or have others witness her fall on her face in the next couple of minutes. If she was to die that night, she was going to make their last moment together amusing.

"Boromir, come here!" Boromir rushed over to Jessica. "Here take this, it could help with the blocking." Boromir looked at the object in his hands.

"You gave me a pot."

"Hey it's not just a pot, it could become a weapon. You know, in case they do break down the door, this pot could go flying through the air and hit one in the head, and then, boom, one Uruk-hai down." Boromir rolled his eyes, he rushed back to the door and put the pot on top. Jessica saw Legolas rushing towards her. She saw Gimli running towards the back of the hall, preparing himself to signal the Hornburg.

"We shall be riding out." Legolas said.

"Great! Someone get Sonny, I can't walk." Legolas looked at her, wishing to say something but kept his mouth closed.

"Before you say anything, no, I am not going to be staying here because of this stupid leg of mine. I will be riding out with all of you, and you can't stop me." Jessica said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, if she had a spare leg she would stomp it, but that would be for another time. She looked to the left and saw the horses being drawn together, they were already tacked up and ready to go. She looked at Legolas, holding her arms out.

He sighed in defeat, he picked Jessica up and walked her over to Sonny. When they reached the horse, Jessica gathered the reins and grabbed the horn in one hand and the back of the seat in the other. Legolas pushed her up and she positioned herself in the saddle as best she could. She nodded her thanks and that she was fine to Legolas. He nodded in return and left to retrieve Arod.

'Ow...ow...ow...ow...' Jessica said in her mind over and over again. She had to keep even pressure in the seat so she could keep her balance. She shifted a little over but the seat kept in contact with the gash on the back of her leg. She gripped the reins tighter and grabbed some of Sonny's mane, and started twisting it in between her fingers to try and keep her mind off the pain. Sonny on the other hand, had different plans. He was getting agitated again, he started moving his feet and tossing his head in the air.

"Easy Sonny boy." Jessica said through her teeth as waves of pain washed through her whole body. Haldir came up beside her, riding a bay horse smaller than Sonny. He placed his hand on Sonny's neck and the horse quit his fidgeting but remained tense and alert. He turned and looked at Jessica.

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will be alright. What did you expect? A women, with a bummed up leg, riding a crazed horse, ready to go out and fight thousands of Uruk-hai, just makes my skin crawl with excitement."

A sudden, terrible, sound from the tower above, the sound of the great horn of Helm, rang out. All that heard the song trembled.

"Helm! Helm!" The riders shouted. "Helm is arisen and comes back to war. Helm for Theoden King!" And with that shout the king came. His horse was white as snow, golden was his shield and his spear was long. At his side was Aragorn, Elendil's heir. Behind him rode the company of man and elf.

"Forth Eorlingas!" With a great cry and a great noise they charged. Down from the gates they roared over the causeway they swept, and they drove through the host of Isengard as a wind among the grass. On they rode, the king and his companions. Captains and champions fell before them. They cried and wailed for fear and great wonder had come upon them with the rising of the sun.

Then suddenly upon a ridge appeared a rider, clad in white, shining in the rising sun. Gandalf sat tall and proud upon the mighty horse Shadowfax. All attention turned to him.

"Theoden King stands alone." A rider behind appeared, his helm glistened in the morning sun.

"Not alone. Rohirrim!" An army of horsemen approached from behind. "To the king!" The White Rider and the Rohirrim riders rode down the steep cliff towards the sea of Uruk-hai. The Uruk-hai formed their lines once more, they tipped their swords down, preparing to kill those that came in contact with them.

Jessica watched as the riders of Rohan flew down the steep hill. The earth shook with each hoof beat, and the air filled with a battle cry. She couldn't keep her eyes off the magnificent scene happening before her eyes.

"Peter Jackson has nothing on this." Jessica said. The sun came over the edge, blinding everyone who faced it. The Uruk-hai dropped their spears to cover their own eyes, which held their last image of a White Rider and a sea of gold. Jessica raised her sword, the battle started once more, but it quickly ended. The Uruk-hai were fleeing, once they realized they were out numbered in strength and pride. But what out numbered them the most was heart. The heart of the soldiers, the heart of the land and the heart of the good.

They flew after the retreating Uruk-hai, chasing them, but they stopped. Ahead of them laid a forest. A forest that was not there before the battle, the tree's of Fangorn. Once the last Uruk-hai was out of site, the trees became alive. Branches were heard crashing against the ground, mixed with the sound of the Uruk-hai. Jessica stared, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"I...want one." Those around her once again looked at her. Haldir leaned forward in the saddle, looking at the strange girl.

'When she is in pain, she certainly says and does crazy things.' He thought to himself. He figured that was the main reason for her strange outburst. But he also remembered it was her nature, a very strange nature. He looked at her again, this time seeing her eye twitching. Legolas, who was to his left, saw Haldir looking at Jessica. He turned his attention to her and too, saw her eye twitching.

"She's thinking something evil, I have come to be familiar with that...twitch of hers." Haldir looked at Legolas.

"Will she be alright?" Legolas nodded. "Give her a few minutes it will pass."

**Phew** **got that done :) I will be trying to keep a schedule from now on lol. I will try and update once a week until this story is complete, i re-did my outline of this story and have made a few changes and it seems that this story will be a few chapters longer than anticipated which i hope makes you all happy :)**

** now...click the pretty button below, you know you want to .  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello sorry took a while. Beta has been very busy and so have I. Hope i didn't loose too many people Anyhoot, here ya go peeps, enjoy :)**

** Chapter 24  
**

Those that survived the battle walked among the dead and the ruble of Helms Deep. The cries of the women echoed in the mountains as they found their lost sons and husbands among the wall. Their bodies, both man and elf, would be buried there, at the place where they gave their soul to fighting for freedom. Inside the keep, King Theoden and his faithful companions were busy with the new arrangements of the aftermath of the battle. They decided to send the people back to Edoras, along with their King, after a proper burial for the fallen soldiers. Rest is what they all needed; a few left to their private chambers while others wished to help with the damage outside.

00000

"Oh I'm going to die!!!"

"Please stay calm, my lady, you are making it seem much worse than it actually is."

Jessica turned her head and looked at the healer, who was applying pressure to her upper thigh. "Worse? I have a four inch gash in my thigh, along with a pulled muscle. And you are applying your whole weight to it. Are you saying I am not allowed to scream my head off in agony?"

The healer sighed. "The muscle is not pulled as badly as it may feel."

"Okay, then can I not scream in agony from the four inch gash in my leg? Counting the pressure that is now currently upon that."

"The pressure is to stop the bleeding."

"It stopped bleeding hours ago!! And don't you think I would have died by now if was still bleeding, because there is a thing called dying from blood loss. I bet you it's this pressure thing that's causing me so much pain." The healer applied more pressure.

"Aaahhh!!! You're doing that on purpose!" The healer rolled her eyes, it was still bleeding, despite what Jessica thought. Maybe to her patient it did not seem too serious but as a healer who has been doing her job for longer than this girl has been alive, she can tell the difference. She left off the pressure to look at the wound.

"Ha! I was right, the pain is only from the pressure! It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did before." Jessica buried her head in the pillow she had and thought over on how she got in this predicament. First, she tried getting off her horse by herself, and she had succeeded...kinda. Only if you count falling to the floor and landing on your butt the moment your toe touches the ground. Then, some stuck up Marchwarden hoisted her up on his shoulder, walked through the corridors of Helms Deep, found an empty room, threw her upon the sheets, and then left to go find a healer.

"Pff...complaining I'm too slow, had to...fricken drag me...I'll show him what's slow, his reaction when I beat the living day lights out of him. Ha! This is just a mere flesh wound...Aaaahhhh!!!!"

"This will only sting, my lady." The healer said as she applied ointment to the back of Jessica's leg.

"Only sting, my... Aaaahhhh! Oh please just cut it off now!"

"This will keep it clean, mylady. I am almost done, I just need to dress it."

"Okay, now you've done it, the pain is now causing my butt to twitch..."

The healer sighed, she grabbed the wrapping she brought with her and wrapped the upper part of Jessica's thigh with caution. True, it was a nasty cut, but Jessica was lucky the weapon was not poisoned. Others that the healer tended to were not so lucky as Jessica. But the healer was glad she got to her in time before a serious infection could set it, the edges of the wound had started to take a hint of pink. She rolled her eyes as her patient went on and on about some Marchwarden and how she was going to 'inflict pain' upon his body. Sometimes, the healer just wished this girl before her would just simply pass out.

Jessica laid on her stomach, waiting for the healer to finish her work. She was cranky, and she felt bad that she was taking her crankiness out on the healer...well, it felt like she was anyways. But she couldn't help it, after being battered and bruised, thrown on a bed and have someone apply an enormous amount of pressure to a wound to 'stop the bleeding' wouldn't probably make anybody happy. She felt the weight of the corner of the bed lessen as the healer got up.

"There, it is finished. Now I would like you to stay here, no walking or any movement. Until that has a chance to heal and rest. I do not wish to come back in the next five minutes."

"Oh don't worry, I will call you in six." The healer gave a sigh in frustration and left the room. Jessica laid there as her butt twitched, she felt the ointment that the healer applied working through her leg. It tingled but it wasn't a painful tingle, it actually felt good. It was like a liniment, the cooling feeling helped her relax. She sighed, laying on her stomach wasn't making her comfortable. She never liked laying on her stomach for too long, she was more of a side person. But never get her on her back or else she would snore like crazy.

Jessica knew it wasn't best to move, she started to pick at the fabric of the pillow case in front of her. The room was quiet, she would hear a few foot steps go by a couple of time occasionally, but nobody bothered to come in. Jessica thought about the battle, that had finished some good hours ago. She thought about the wait in the beginning, her adrenalin pumping. About the fighting, the screams and sound of metal and the whispers of arrows flying through the air. And the end, the relief overtaking everyone. Tears of joy, sadness and exhaustion. A smile found it's way on her face. Everyone made it, she was thankful of that. Haldir was alive, and so was Boromir, though she found it pretty funny that Haldir ended up saving her instead of the other way around. Jessica yawned, exhaustion finally kicking in.

'I wonder how far I will get if I count back from one hundred.' Jessica thought to herself. 'Ninety-nine...ninety-eight...snore'

00000

He rolled over on his left side, and then on his right. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, then he rolled on his stomach. He grabbed in pillow and put it over his head, trying to block out that ridiculous noise, that didn't work. He rolled onto his back again and sat up quickly. He gave a frustrated sigh and got out of the bed he was in.

Legolas walked out of his room, and stared down the long hallway. He saw many doors, each one housing a member of the remaining Fellowship behind it. He folded his arms and glared. Why do men and dwarves snore so loud?

"Is there any way they could reduce that awful noise?" Legolas turned his head and met Haldir coming to stand beside him. He also was disturbed by the snoring of the exhausted men and dwarf.

"I do not believe so." Haldir sighed. Legolas continued to stare down the hallway, trying to think of a way he could reduce the awful musical he was listening to. Or trying to think of another place the two elves could go for some rest. But theses were the only spare rooms at the Keep. Everything else was a dark corner or hard cold stone. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He rarely got them, only under stressful circumstances. And this was one: he wished to rest, and he was being denied that. His ears picked up something, that did not sound like a man, nor a dwarf.

"I believe there is a certain female that is also adding to this ruckus." Legolas and Haldir looked at each other, then proceeded down the hallway to the last door. The door was closed, but they could hear what was obvious a feminine snore. Legolas grasped the door knob and opened the door.

"What are we doing?" Haldir asked

"We're going to at least make one person stop." Legolas replied.

"What about the others?"

"They'll wake up."

"And she will not?"

"Believe me, nothing can wake her up." Legolas opened the door a little wider and the two elves poked their heads in, to find...let us say an unusual position for someone to sleep in. Jessica was still laying on her stomach, but her head was half way on the pillow and half on the mattress. Her cheek was being held high from the pressure on the pillow, causing her mouth to not close all the way, and giving a very nice view of the left side of her teeth. And of course, there was drool. Her whole right side was over the bed and her left arm had some how managed to make it over her back.

"I have the feeling you have done this before." Haldir looked up at Legolas.

"Well...yes we have. She had fallen asleep at one point and was making that same noise, snoring I believe everyone calls it. We moved her and she stopped to our relief."

"Well what do you suppose we should do now?" Haldir said, Legolas looked over at Jessica.

"Let us position her on her back, see if that helps." The two elves walked over to the sleeping girl, each standing on the opposite side. Legolas grabbed her shoulders and slowly moved her on her back, while Haldir was careful with her leg so she would not bump it. They placed her head on the pillows and closed her mouth, and to their great relief she stayed silent.

"Well that worked, have you tried the dwarf?" Haldir asked. Legolas nodded.

"We all have tried, but failed." The two looked down at Jessica once more, before they started to head out the door.

SSSSNNNNOOOOORRRREEEEE!!!!

The two elves jumped, not expecting the girl to start them with a sudden, strong, loud outburst. Jessica once again had her mouth open and was snoring.

"She's louder." Haldir said, giving Legolas the 'your plan didn't work, it's your fault' look.

"What do you want me to do?" Legolas said quickly.

"I don't know just make her stop!" Haldir said trying not to yell. Legolas looked around, he didn't know what to do. He can handle the giant spiders of Mirkwood, and he handle thousands of Uruk-hai, but when it comes to a sudden situation like this, he's lost.

Legolas looked over at a chair that was positioned in the corner of the room with a pillow on it. He grabbed the pillow and put it over Jessica's face. Legolas looked up at Haldir, who in return was staring at him like he had gone mad.

"At least it helps." Legolas said.

"Yes it does, but we are trying to solve a problem without trying to kill it." Haldir said back.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Legolas protested.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIDDLE EARTH IS GOING ON?" Haldir and Legolas jumped once again, they looked in the door way to find the healer who had treated Jessica staring at them with wide eyes.

"ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO KILL HER?" She screamed at the two confused elves. She rushed over to the bed, shoving Haldir out of the way and, grabbing the pillow out of Legolas's hands, and throwing it at him. Legolas ducked as the pillow flew over his head, he stared at the women before him, and quickly came to the conclusion that she has gone mad.

"Get out! Guards!"

"My lady, please, we were not trying to kill her." Haldir said.

"Then why was that pillow placed upon her head by your hands!" She said pointing at Legolas.

"We were just trying to find a way to stop her from making that ridiculous noise." Legolas answered.

"By suffocating her! Guards! Murderers!" The healer shouted.

"Oh for Valars sake!" Haldir shouted while throwing his hands up in the air. Haldir leaned up against the wall as he watched Aragorn, Gandalf, King Theoden and the rest of the company come rushing into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gandalf said.

"Haldir and myself were just trying to-

"They were going to kill this innocent..." Legolas laughed. The healer turned around and glared at the elf for interrupting her. Legolas closed his mouth.

"They were going to kill this innocent girl, my lords, but I came just in time to stop them." The healer said. Legolas and Haldir looked at each other, obviously the healer was giving herself a lot of credit in this. Gandalf and the others stared at the healer. They looked up at Haldir and Legolas.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, does she speak the truth?" Aragorn asked. Legolas stared at Aragorn, trying to figure out if his friend needed more sleep, if Aragorn really believed he had tried to kill Jessica, or if he actually was able to go to sleep and this was all a bad dream.

"Aragorn, do you really believe what she is saying? Haldir and myself were just trying to find a way to reduce Jessica's snoring."

"With a pillow! They were going to suffocate her, my lords, I saw it with my own two eyes!" The healer protested.

Gandalf turned to Haldir, who continued to lean up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a very annoyed, confused, and exasperated look on his face. "Haldir, may you please explain to us what is happening here." Haldir proceeded to explain what they were doing, from the moment the two elves got up from being denied sleep, which the rest felt guilty about, to the moment they all became involved in this nonsense. Of course there were a few interruptions here and there from the healer.

Gandalf chuckled, he returned his gaze towards the healer. "My lady, I understand your concerns, but I inform you that there is nothing to be worried about here. Especially with these two here." Gandalf said, motioning towards the two elves. The healer, outraged by what was spoken.

"Believe me, my lord, I know what I saw."

"And what you saw was indeed the truth, but your predicament was false. These two elves here, including all of here present, would never do such a thing towards this child." Gandalf said. The healer looked at the old wizard.

"Well if you insist my lord." The healer said, obviously not believing Gandalf. "Now if you would all excuse me, I have business to attend to." The healer said, while heading out the door, she looked at Haldir, skeptical. Haldir in return smiled sarcastically, he would never attempt to kill Jessica; harm...maybe, but never kill. This healer on the other hand...no, he would not think of it. He was a good elf...at times.

Gandalf turned his attention towards the two elves. "Now, you two, do not worry yourselves what has just happened. It was all a misunderstanding. Let us all put this event behind us, and proceed to even more important matters." Gandalf turned and left the room, followed by the rest of the company that witnessed this oh so joyous event. Legolas and Haldir stood where they were, processing what just happened.

"I have not been here but two days and this happens." Haldir said. Legolas nodded, sighing. "That's what happens when you're around her." He looked down at Jessica.

"Haldir." Haldir turned his attention towards Legolas.

"I believe our so called 'innocent child' has ceased her snoring." Haldir looked down and Jessica, who was now positioned on her side and stopped her snoring.

"I am telling you this now, I blame this all on her." Haldir said.

"He's bringing sexy back..." The two elves looked down at the sleeping girl, they looked at each other, and then back at Jessica, who had a smile plastered on her face.

"Not to worry mellon-nin, she does this." Legolas said, seeing the confused looked written on Haldirs face.

"What does she mean 'sexy back'? What does 'sexy' mean?" Haldir asked.

"I am not quite sure, she called me that word once. I believe she said it mean attractiveness...or...how does she say it? 'Hott' I believe, she said 'hott with a double tee.'"

Haldir looked at Legolas, a new question popping in his head.

"So...she means a male is bringing attractiveness back..."

"I would presume so."

"Sexy...interesting word. But what does she mean by 'bringing it back'?"

"I am not sure, do you suppose the attractiveness in her land is gone?" Haldir looked at Legolas. He was starting to scare him, first it was the sudden decision to put a pillow on Jessica's face to stop her snoring, now assuming attractiveness does not exist. Of course it does, he would think.

"How can attractiveness be gone?" Legolas shrugged, a very un-elfy shrug. He needed to stop picking up habits from Jessica.

"Well not gone, maybe she just does not find any males in her realm attractive. So, she is probably saying...they are...gone." Legolas had gone and confused himself, and he was getting another headache. Haldir thought this over, it made sense...a little.

"That is the only thing I can think of as well. Instead of pondering this over ourselves, let us wait until she wakes to ask her." Haldir said. Legolas nodded, the two left the room. Haldir decided that room and Jessica were cursed by the dark lord himself, giving them that strange event moments ago.

Jessica felt the fabric underneath her body and the heaviness of her lids as she slowly awoke. She opened her eyes to find the room dark. Her breath quickened, thinking it was another dream like before. But then she felt the cool breeze from outside on her face, her eyes adjusted and she sighed heavily. She was still in her room at the keep, it was just later...much later. She realized she was facing the wall, they tiny window that was positioned in front of her was open, and her back was to the door, which was closed but a tiny light from the other side swept underneath the door.

She could feel how stiff and sore she was without even moving. She sighed, she wanted to go back to sleep but she knew she wouldn't be able to. She slept most of the day and even if it was dark out, she was hungry, and she demanded food. It was obvious to her that the others had their fill and left her to sleep. She smiled, the others must be so tired, and here she was allowed to sleep through the whole day, she wondered if the others got rest. Though one thing did puzzle her, she had the strangest dream that frightened her quite frankly. She dreamt that the two elves she gotten so close to, Legolas and Haldir, tried to kill her with a pillow. It wasn't a normal killing, Legolas and Haldir tried to kill her...through a pillow fight. She thought it quite funny actually, pillow fighting with the two elves, but the thought of them actually wanting to kill her frightened her. Why would they want to? She decided to put that out of her mind for the mean time. Then she remembered the other dream she had. She rarely had two dreams in one night, though this one, definitely brought a blush to her face. She put it to the back of her mind, and decided that she should at least try and get out of bed.

"Aahh!!" Jessica, now face down on the cold hard floor, had forgotten how small the bed was and rolled right over the edge. The cold floor helped awaken her senses, including the pain sense, that she wished had stayed dormant in her mind. She groaned as she felt her leg throb again. The pain had lessened but it was still there, at least her butt wasn't twitching. Jessica continued to lay on the floor, the cold feeling good to her muscles and surprisingly the floor wasn't bad to lay on. Sure it could use a rug, but that would be about it. She shifted her eyes towards the door, she heard footsteps on the other side and then the door swung open.

"Now why is it that whenever we are not around, you always end up in an odd predicament?"

"I'm glad you survived the battle too, Aragorn." Aragorn smiled.

"Come, the meal ended hours ago but there is some left for you. You need to eat you have not had anything all day."

"Actually more like three days, the day before I was too nervous to eat. And then yesterday we were all kinda busy. But if it was possible I would have liked to call a dinner break. Nothing wrong with dinning with the enemy." Jessica said, putting a smile on her face. Aragorn chuckled.

"I believe it is time for you to get up off the floor." He reached out his hand to help her up.

"Oh no, I can do it, I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"Uh-huh."

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Aragorn, he in return crossed his arms over his chest. Jessica placed her arm up on the bed and pushed herself to her knees. She shifted her whole weight to her good leg and hoisted herself up off the floor.

"There see? No harm done, now if you would so kindly to remover yourself from my path I would like to retrieve some food for little ol' me." Aragorn continued to stand in front of Jessica.

"You're purposely trying to starve me aren't you?"

"No, I am waiting for you to take that first step and watch you fall to the ground. Then, I shall point and laugh at you." Jessica stared at Aragorn, eyes wide and mouth open.

"You might want to close that, you could swallow something." Aragorn said with a smile of triumph.

"Oh you need to stop hanging around me, it's getting bad."

"I believe it is the other way around."

"Ha ha, you're funny." Jessica stared at Aragorn, pondering if she should actually try and take that step by herself. She wasn't denying her leg hurt..nope...far from that.

"Well? Where is that step of yours?" Jessica glared at Aragorn.

"I am re-thinking my decision."

"Would you wish for me to come back tomorrow afternoon?"

"You know what? You're actually a very mean person." Aragorn chuckled.

"Forgive me, I meant no harm. I could not resist."

"Obviously." Jessica stared at Aragorn, trying to give him 'I'm upset and you hurt my feelings' look but could not. She smiled at him, she actually needed that. It was good to hear humor after such a horrible event.

"I have come to assist you to the dinning hall, I believe the others are wondering why we are taking so long."

"Others? What is everyone still doing up at this time of night? We have to get up early tomorrow and go places" Jessica said, she wrapped an arm around Aragorn's neck, he placed his arm around her waist and allowed her to put her weight into him since she could barely use her other leg. They carefully left the room and down the hall towards the dinning hall.

"We have decided to stay one more night, to help with the destruction and the dead. Then we ride out towards Isengard to meet with Saruman." Jessica's heart quickened. Would Saruman know of her secret? That she didn't belong in Middle Earth and that she knew of what was to happen to their quest?

"Am I coming?" Jessica asked.

"Only if you are well enough to travel, this will be a long ride."

"Oh don't worry my butt is already in the shape of the saddle. How is Sonny, by the way?"

"He is fine, he is in a stall here in the Keep, safe and sound just like you would want."

"Oh you know me too well." Jessica said. "But you never answered my other question, why is everyone still up at this hour?"

"They wished to see you before they retired for the night." Aragorn said as they turned the last corner before they reached the dinning hall.

"See me? Why would they want to see me? If they wished to do so they could have come in earlier while I slept, I wouldn't have cared, they could have poked me in the eye and I still wouldn't have woken up."

"Even if it's a pillow.." Aragorn said to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just nonsense. I am beginning to get the feeling that you do not believe how much we truly appreciate you."

"I...well...erm..." Jessica stuttered. Aragorn smiled.

"We do, all of us. We trust you." Jessica was going to cry, not from joy, but from guilt. They all besides Gandalf, had no idea that she knew the fate of their quest.

Jessica and Aragorn soon reached the dinning hall. Jessica looked around and saw Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas, Haldir, Gimli and even King Theoden. Along with a few elves and men who remained behind caught up in conversation. And...someone behind him that just dampened her spirit...it was Eowyn. Jessica took her attention off of the women and looked around the dinning hall. The middle fire place was lit, warming up the room and providing light. There were also lanterns on the stone pillars lighting up the dark corners. Then...she saw it...the one and only table of her dreams.

"FOOD!!!" Jessica sprung out of Aragorn's hold and tried to hobble her way towards the table, but failed. The others startled, rushed to help Jessica up off the floor.

"HISS!!" They all stopped in their tracks and backed away slowly from the hissing girl. They watched as she crawled her way towards the table containing the food. The elves present, heard her mumble words as she crawled.

"Military style, military style!"

Jessica latched onto the bench, and hoisted herself on top and observed the wonderful variety of food before her. She dove her head in what she hopped to be mashed potatoes. The ones who barely knew her, shared equal features of disgust and were not approved of her behavior. Those that did, actually had smiles on their faces, glad to see she felt better and was acting more herself.

An awkward silence filled the room, apart from the noises Jessica made as she gobbled her food down. They tried to break the silence with a small conversation, but those that were disgusted with Jessica's behavior left, leaving only the remaining of the fellowship, Haldir and King Theoden. They huddled and got in a small group.

Haldir looked at Boromir.

"This is something you will expect from her." Boromir said.

"BURP!!!" They all turned to see Jessica still working on those, supposedly mashed potatoes.

"But just not so drastic."

Eowyn made her way towards the group. "I have never seen someone so interested in my soup." A thud was heard at the bench and they all turned to see Jessica passed out on the floor, after over-hearing she was actually eating the deadly soup of soups.

**Well what did you think? I'm still trying to get back to where i was i'm still a tad rusty. **

**Just to let you all know, i deleted 2 chapter that i had finished earlier because i was positive you all would not have liked where i was taking this story. I am working on going a new route that i hope you all will be satisfied with. I do, have the next chapter finished but i do not know when i will be able to get it up. So just bare with me here i'll get this story finish sooner or later :)**

** Now click the nice review button, you know you want to :)  
**


End file.
